Love Leads Us Home
by htbookreader1
Summary: AU series 2 episode 13 what happens when, to save marian, robin jumps in front of guy's ready blade? How will marian and the gang move on...who will marian move on to? what happens when robin returns alive? rob/mar mar/allan guy/mar please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. new story for all you readers and lovers of robin hood!! im working on he would move heaven and earth now so this is like a preivew for all of you...i am going to write more of this but i need your feedback to tell me if its any good or if i should continue...this is set series 2 episode 13...but there are very different twists and turns and the end of series two is nothing like this the writers would be kicking me sensless for this...but i do not own robin hood BBC so its not an issue**

**Love Leads Us Home**

**Chapter one: The End is the Beginning**

"I love Robin Hood!" Marian screamed defiantly.

Guy pointed his sword at her with fear and anger in his eyes. She held her hands upwards with a smile on her face as she backed away from Guy.

As she faced Guy bravely her love, her life, her everything, Robin Hood, was on his way to her side. Robin had realized that it was dangerous to leave her alone after they had just reunited.

_Stupid of you too. You should have never left her!_

Robin raced through the Arabian city and soon found Marian with her hands up practically laughing at Guy's disgruntled face. Robin looked from his beloved to his enemy. He was not sure that she was going to get out of this mess. Not by herself at least…

"Gisborne!" he screamed racing into the clearing with terror in his eyes and his sword drawn. He was prepared to fight Gisborne to the death, if necessary. But Guy had other ideas for the future. These ideas, rather plans, did not include Robin Hood. But they did include Marian. Well…they had included Marian…until now when he knew the truth.

Robin stood beside Marian holding her tightly. "Mind if I break up the party?"

Marian smiled at him and her heart fluttered in her stomach as he held her close to his chest.

Guy stared dumbly from Robin to Marian. He tried breathing. He shook his head. "No!" he whispered. "No. It cannot be..."

"'Fraid it is," said Robin haughtily.

Marian, with newfound bravery, stood in front of Robin protectively. She did not believe that Guy would harm her. Even if she was with Robin Hood…and at that moment, as she felt Robin's warm breath on the back of her neck, she did not care what Guy did to her.

"I'm going to marry Robin Hood."

Suddenly everything began to move in slow motion around Robin. He saw Guy's eyes flair with rage. He saw how Guy raised his sword, planning to put it into Marian's chest.

And Robin Hood did not think. He closed his eyes and, with all of his strength, shoved Marian to the ground. Guy's blade was already halfway to its destination and Guy was too consumed with revenge to see that his blade was not slicing through Marian's white dress, but Robin Hood's tunic.

When the blade was wedged into Robin's stomach, time continued to travel its normal rate. He groaned and guy looked down to see Robin slowly and wordlessly fall to the ground. Guy was shocked as he gazed down at his fallen enemy.

Then he saw Marian gasp and rush over to Robin's side. There were tears in her eyes as she bent down lovingly to gaze at her fiancé.

"I…I." Guy was at a complete loss for coherent words or sentences. He had always imagined a glorious killing of Robin Hood. But this…this was not what he had envisioned at all.

Marian winced as she heard his regrettably familiar voice. She spun her head upwards to face Guy. There was venom in her usually warm eyes.

"Go!" she spat.

He obeyed and ran away to look for the sheriff.

When Guy was gone, Marian stroked Robin's hair and then took a look at the sword lodged inside her love's chest.

"Will! Much! Djaq! John! Allan! Help me!"

Within minutes of hearing her cry the gang was by her side tending to their fallen leader and hero. But the leader only had eyes for Marian. He smiled up at her with all the love in his eyes. The pain was unbearable but he fought through it just to gaze at her.

Much and John stared at Robin from a distance. They were not sure what to do.

"Oh my God," said Much crossing himself.

"This," said John quietly, "I do not believe."

Will and Djaq were examining the wound carefully trying to see if it was possible to save Robin.

And Allan?

The newest member of the gang stood apart from the others and looked on. He hugged himself. Allan could have joined John and Much but he felt out of place beside them as much as if he were helping Djaq and Will. Though the gang had accepted his return, he still felt like an outsider. And now Robin was dying right before their eyes…and Allan was at a loss.

He looked at Marian. He watched how her curls bounced up and down as she cradled Robin. He smiled at the sweet scene before him.

_How can she be so brave? Her love is dying…she is forced to watch her die and yet she still smiles at him with a heart full of love._

Marian however was not as brave as Allan guessed. She, unlike Djaq, did not need to look at the position of the sword to comprehend the fatality of it.

"I love you," she said holding Robin's hand in hers.

"I know," he said with a light chuckle, "I heard you telling Gisborne all about it."

Tears fell from Marian's eyes to Robin's cheeks.

"Did it start raining in the deserts of the Holy Land?" asked Robin.

Marian shook her head and bent closer to Robin. She kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"It is not so good is it?" he whispered knowingly in his love's ear.

Marian did not answer. She looked back at the gang. Will, Djaq, even Allan, had joined Much and John. They were holding each other together in one big embrace. She beckoned for them to come one at a time to say goodbye.

Djaq, bravely, went first. She knelt beside Marian and looked down at Robin.

Robin reached up his hand to take her hand in his. "It has been an privilege to fight beside such a brave woman."

Djaq sniffed. "It has been an honor to fight beside a brave Christian."

Robin smiled and let go of her hand.

Next John came and knelt by Robin's side. He held back unshed tears. "Today," he cleared his throat, "is a good day…" He found he could not finish for the words were caught in his chest.

"To die," Robin finished it with a deep breath. He looked up at John thoughtfully. "You, I will miss."

Will was next. He quickly said, "I am glad to have fought by your side."

"You are a strong man Will," said Robin as Will stood up to join the others.

Then Allan came to kneel beside Robin. He was not wearing his usual smile. Robin looked up at him with sadness and regret clearly written in his deep green eyes. "I am sorry we gave you a hard time of it my friend."

Allan shook his head and let a tear escape. "I am sorry to have ever turned traitor. I wish I could give it back—"

Robin shook his head cutting Allan off. "You are here now. That is all that is important to me."

Lastly Much knelt by his best friend. His eyes overflew with tracks of tears. "Robin," he whispered, "Robin I…I…love…" And he, like John before him, found he could not find the words to finish the sentence.

And like before Robin understood the meaning perfectly. "I know Much. Me too. You are already a much braver and better man than I could ever hope to be."

Much wiped away his tears with his sleeve and stood up. He walked over to the rest of the gang and they all stood back to let Marian say goodbye.

At first the lovers did not speak. But Marian broke the silence.

"You are dying for me."

Robin smiled and shook his head. "For England love."

"You pushed me away from the blade."

"Well," said Robin casually, "when you put it like that…"

"Why?" she asked cutting him off.

Robin sighed and bit his lip. "Because I could not live if I lost you."

Marian cried. "What? And you think I can survive now? Without you?"

"You are Robin Hood!" he said, "you will all keep fighting…for England…and for me."

Marian shook her head. "Robin, we…I cannot fight with you! England needs you!"

Robin reached up to stroke her cheek. "I love it when you look at me in anger."

Marian groaned. "I love you."

Robin nodded. "Let's get married."

Marian raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

Robin smiled bitterly. "I want this to be the last thing I ever do on this earth."

So Marian called King Richard over to oversee the ceremony and rings of promise and love were exchanged. As Robin watched this take place he realized that there was so much he still wanted to do and to be…but it seemed that he was being rudely and abruptly torn away from the earth too young.

Marian spoke Robin's thoughts. "We should have been granted more time, my darling."

But though Robin agreed, he did not want to scare his lady. "We have, forever, my love."

Marian kissed his passionately on the mouth. When she parted from him she bent close to his ear and whispered, "I love you, my husband."

Robin let a tear roll down his cheek and sink gracefully into the sand. "I love you, my wife."

With his last strength, Robin took the sword in his hands and lifted it out of his chest. He screamed and Marian held him in her arms trying to sooth him in his last minutes of life.

Darkness was closing in on Robin. All he could see were two sparkling blue eyes. He smiled at them. "I shall see you again."

Then he closed his eyes to the world and took a final breath.

"Robin? Robin!" Marian screamed hugging Robin's body close to her body.

"ROBIN!"

Her screams of pain and torture seemed to resound throughout the entire Holy Land. Guy of Gisborne certainly heard them as he reached the sheriff's side. Guy was out of breath and panting when he saw Vasey upon his horse.

"Why all the rush Gizzy?" Vasey asked innocent of Guy's knowledge.

"Robin Hood," said Guy slowly, "is dead."

"For real this time?" asked the sheriff knowing full well how disappointing it was when he found that Robin was always alive.

Guy nodded. "I…I…killed him." Guy could still feel his hands and fingers shaking at the sound of her shrill voice commanding him to leave.

Vasey, oblivious to Guy's shaking, laughed. "Brilliant! I had a bit of luck myself Gisborne."

"What?"

The sheriff smiled proudly. "I killed that traitor of ours, Carter." Then he looked down at Gisborne thoughtfully. "You have done well. And you shall be rewarded." Then Vasey looked behind Guy, as if he expected someone to be at Guy's side.

"Where is the leper? I thought you were going to take her back with us."

Guy's stomach turned. "I shall when we return to England."

The sheriff shrugged. He did not disagree, now that Robin Hood was gone there was so much chaos and destruction that he could do at the wave of a hand. There were so many innocent villagers to torture and steal from now. The death of Robin Hood had opened up a whole new world for Vasey…and he was ready to explore it.

The two villans left the Holy Land on Vasey's swift horse. They had either ignored or forgotten about the rest of Robin's gang.

But, meanwhile, each outlaw swore to any god listening never to forget what the sheriff and Guy had done to their leader.

And Marian was still lying beside Robin's body. The gang did not know what to do. Then the king looked at Will and pulled him aside.

"He must be buried," instructed the king.

Will nodded. He rejoined the group to come together in a huddle.

"He must be buried," said Will relaying King Richard's instructions.

"She will not let go that easily," said Djaq thinking of how she would react if Will had…

Much nodded. "I could never…"

"And we cannot simply pry her off," said John. "So what are we to do?"

"I could try talking to her," suggested Allan.

All heads turned to their former enemy with shock.

Allan shrugged. "I know what it is like to lose the ones I love."

Will shook his head. "We all do Allan!"

"I'm not being funny but, do you lot have a better idea?"

They realized they did not so they let Allan approach the grieving widow. Allan's heart was beating fast as he put a hand on Marian's shoulder.

Though Marian felt his touch she did not look up at Allan nor did she acknowledge his presence.

"Marian?" he said softly. "You must let him rest."

Marian shook her head. "I can't…I won't…leave him."

"You must," said Allan. "He would not want this. He would want you to be strong, and to be brave."

Marian released her hold on Robin but continued to kneel over him and continued to look at him with sadness.

She hugged herself. "Why does it have to hurt so much? Why does it have to be so hard?"

Allan shrugged. "If it were not so hard, the moments of ease would not taste so sweet."

_Would not taste so sweet? What the bloody hell are you doing speaking poetry to her?_

"You need to stand up," he said aloud.

Marian stood up but still looked down at Robin.

Allan shook his head. "You need to look at me…at us…we will help you Marian. We will be your family now."

At this Marian hugged herself tightly, just as Allan had done, and turned around to face the rest of the world, the gang, and Allan standing before her. She put her arms around Allan in a sobbing embrace. Allan was a little unsure what to do at this moment. He felt rather odd and he also felt his heartbeat quicken.

"I miss him," she said into his ear.

Allan nodded. "I know."

Then Allan withdrew from the embrace and led her to the rest of the gang. They each had their own thoughts regarding Allan's behavior and the hug, but they pushed their thoughts aside to comfort Marian. Every member included Marian in a warm hug. They were absorbing her into the gang officially. She was now their family through and through.

King Richard watched the comforting from a distance. He did not feel like it was his place to intrude. Then, suddenly, he was approached by one of his men. The man, Sir Michael of Dickinson, walked up to his king with concern in his usually friendly eyes.

Richard raised a royal brow. "What is it Michael?"

Michael bit his lip. "We cannot find him."

"What?"

Michael went on, "When we were gathering the troops together we noticed he was missing. Couple of us went out searching for him. Sir Roger claims that he saw Carter slain by the sheriff."

"What is the problem?" said Richard. "Why the confusion in your eyes?"

Michael kicked at the dirt. "We could not recover the body there, because you called us to follow you. And after Sir Robin died, Sir Roger went back to retrieve Carter but…"

"But what Michael?" said Richard trying not to let his concern show visibly on his face.

"But when Sir Roger went back…he did not find the body, the body was gone!"

When the gang had hugged each other, kissed each other, and shared tears, they finally released one another. They had not listened to the King's conversation and had no idea that their comrade's body was missing. But, at that moment, thoughts of any other than Robin Hood were far from their mind.

Except for Djaq and Will.

They looked at each other guilty. They had wanted to stay in the Holy Land after saving the King and Marian. But now? What should they do?

They stepped aside from the rest of the gang to talk.

"I know you wanted to stay," said Will.

Djaq nodded. "But we cannot."

"Because of Marian?" asked Will though he already knew the answer to the question.

"Because of Marian," said Djaq, "Will, she needs us with her in England. Can you really imagine Marian, in the forest with just John, Allan and Much?"

Will was about to laugh at the thought when he said soberly, "Can you imagine Marian, living in the forest, without Robin?"

Djaq could not, and rightly so, for the very idea seemed impossible to everyone.

It was decided that they should all return home. Marian did not want to see the burial…and she did not want the gang to see it either. Marian went to the King with her hands by her side.

"Sire?" she asked timidly.

He nodded absentmindledy thinking about Carter. "Yes?"

"Can your men bury Robin?"

He smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Of course. They will dutifully bury their comrade in arms."

He motioned for Michael and a couple of others to carry Robin's body away to be buried safely. Marian wanted to follow the body but she knew she could not handle it. She could not handle seeing him be lowered into the ground six feet below the earth.

The gang joined her again to comfort her.

"What now?" she asked.

"We go," said John simply, "we go to England."

So they left the Holy Land in a daze of confusion and sorrow. They prepared a boat and each worked at setting it sail. They kept their hands busy with ropes and masts because if they stopped and thought, they would only think of him.

That is…except for one Allan-a-dale.

His thoughts were elsewhere. His thoughts were ones of guilt.

Yes he too thought of Robin, but he did not think of him the way the rest did. He closed his eyes and thought of Robin feeling shameful and guilty.

_You stupid arse. _

He was fixing the knots in the anchor when Marian walked by. The gang told her to get rest but she wanted to be usual. Otherwise her mind might wander back to him…

"Need help?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I've got it."

"Please?" she asked. "I need to do something. I cannot just lie down and dream…that doesn't help at all."

Allan understood. He nodded. "You can help me with these knots."

She dutifully did as he instructed. But all the while he watched her pull out knots his mind was wracked with bitter guilt.

_You wretched arse. You have fallen for your best friend's girl!_

As the ship was ready for sailing the gang left with heavy hearts and minds. Marian swore she would never return to such a godforsaken place. There was too much death in that land, holy though it may be. There was too much sadness and bitterness for her to ever venture there again.

Though death haunted young Marian's thoughts of the Holy Land, they were not entirely correct thoughts.

At that very minute a man opened his eyes in the Holy Land. A man, who should have been dead, was now granted the chance to breathe again. He stared up dumbly into the eyes of his savior. The savior smiled kindly at him. Though the man was dressed in Arabian clothes his skinned matched the confused Englishman.

"I should be dead!"

The stranger nodded. "Yes, I suppose you should be."

"You found me?"

The savior nodded. "I was able to save you, though the sheriff's blade cut you pretty well, I sewed you up good as new…except for the scar. But that comes with the saving."

"What?"

"Welcome to the new world Carter," said the savoir as he put a cool cloth on Carter's hot forehead. "I am Nathanial. And I have saved you from death. Now you need to help me."

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Why should I trust you?"

"Remember? I saved you."

"Fine, what can I do for you?" he asked Nathanial.

"You need me to find the body of Robin Hood," said Nathanial.

Carter said up in bed. "The body? Is he dead?"

Nathanial nodded.

"Why find the body?" said Carter feeling sick with grief. "Why not let him rest?"

Nathanial smiled mysteriously. "I did not let you rest under the earth."

"But I wasn't dead."

"Neither is Robin Hood."

**Intreiged??? intrested?? thoughts and feelings even bad ones are much appreciated!!! i think this could be really intresting if you are willing to take a chance and read this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chapter two is up!!! i'll start writng he would move heaven and earth today and probably put it up tomorrow.....in the meanwhile i hope you guys like this update!!! thanks for the reviews because they really inspire me to keep going with this story...good feedback always helps you know and i really like this so far...what do you guys think of it?? read review enjoy**

**Chapter Two Memories Drive Us**

Carter sat up in the bed and stared with wide eyed wonder at the man before him.

"Robin Hood is alive?"

Nathanial nodded simply and stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"Am I hungry?" repeated Carter. "How can a man be hungry at a time like this?"

"I'm a bit hungry," said Nathanial scratching his head. "Do you want some soup? I just made some." He walked out of the room and returned momentarily with a tray. On the tray were two hot bowls of soup. Nathanial set the tray down and handed a bowl to Carter who took it swiftly.

While Nathanial sat beside Carter eating heartily Carter stared at his soul and then back at the man who had just saved his life.

"Why are you doing this?"

Nathanial put down his soup and looked intensely at Carter. "Because I owe Robin Hood."

"What did he give you?" asked Carter.

"My life and the life of my family."

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Before I go with you, I'm going to need the full explanation of this story."

Nathanial shook his head. "No, that would take too long. He could already be buried by the time I finish the tale. You will come with me to save him, and then I shall tell you whatever you want to know about me. Deal?"

Carter nodded. He got up from the bed slowly and looked down at his clothes. His uniform which identified him as part of the King's Guard was gone. Instead he was wearing Muslim clothes just like Nathanial wore.

When Nathanial saw how Carter reacted to the clothes he explained, "To hide your identity. We will not be questioned or attacked as readily if we wear the clothes of the native populace."

"Can I use my English sword at least?" asked Carter.

"Of course," said Nathanial. "Strange question to ask." He handed Carter his sword. Nathanial watched as Carter examined his faithful weapon before placing it securely in his sheath.

"I have heard of your skills with the sword as well as the bow," said Nathanial admiringly.

"Skills that I have tried to put to an evil use I am afraid," said Carter sadly.

Nathanial did not press Carter for more. Instead he walked to the front door and opened it to the vast desert why lay before him and Carter. He extended his hand for Carter to walk out before him. When they were both outside and were used to the heat and the sun Nathanial turned to Carter.

"This is where you come in," he said. "If we needed to bury a Christian body, where would we do it?"  
Carter scratched his head thoughtfully. "Depends, where are we?"

"Not far from where you were fighting with the King," said Nathanial trying to see through the sand and the bright sun.

"Ah," said Carter clapping his hands. "Then I know the place, follow me."

He broke into a run and began to brandish his weapon when Nathanial put a hand on his shoulder. "Carter, you are not to go into this with the intent of warfare. We must hope that they have left his body alone so we can take it without being seen."

Carter raised an eyebrow. "And if we are seen?"

Nathanial cocked his head to the side. "What would you do if you saw two men, dressed as we are, seemingly stealing the body of a brave solider?"

Carter shook his head. "No. If we explained who we are and what we are doing then…" His voice trailed off.

"Then they would think we were mad, mad for suggesting that we had the power to bring people back from the dead."

Carter put the sword back in the sheath and continued to run towards the direction of the burial ground. Nathanial followed. He hoped that he could save Robin before it was too late. Nathanial shook his head. He would not let himself think about the possibility of failure in any way. He would find the body. He would bring it back to life. He would repay the debt.

As simple as that.

Eventually Carter stopped running and stared out at a vast landscape of sand and palm trees. It would be completely empty if not for the shields onto of the sand. These shields belonged to the fallen soldiers who carried them with pride and courage. Here lay the soldiers who had fought for a cause they believed in.

At first he was too caught up in the intensity of the dead to move. But then he heard Nathanial's heavy breathing and jumped despite himself.

"Did I scare you?" asked his companion.

Carter shook his head. "Do you see Robin's body?"

"We need to move a little closer," said Nathanial beginning to walk towards the graveyard. But Carter put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will be walking on the sacred ground of the dead!" he implored.

Nathanial tore himself from Carter's grasp. "To save the living."

He walked through the graveyard of shields with Carter close behind him. Suddenly one grave in particular made Carter turn pale white and stop in his place. He could not move any further.

_I know that shield._

"Why did you stop?" asked Nathanial anxiously.

Cater pointed to the grave. "I know that shield."

Nathanial shrugged. "What of it? Did you know him?"

"That's MY shield! They do not know that I am alive!"

Nathanial looked wearily at the forlorn man newly granted with life and coping with missed death. He found suddenly what he had been searching for. He found a grave that was not yet filled with dirt. That must be Robin's grave. And, sure enough he saw in the distance, two men carrying Robin's wounded body.

_We need to distract them. We need some way to make them drop the body and leave their duty. _

Nathanial walked back to Carter who was sitting beside his grave with tears in his eyes. There had been no body for that grave either. But the soldiers had filled it with Carter's old garments and his possessions because they loved him and could not give him a proper funeral.

"Are you okay?" Nathanial asked.

Carter wiped a tear away and nodded. "What can I do?"

"I'm going to distract the men, once they leave him, you take his body away and head in the direction of my home. I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Hang on a minute," said Carter, "why do I need to carry a body? I can distract the soldiers just as same as you!"

"They'll recognize your voice," said Nathanial as he ran off towards the direction of the men carrying Robin Hood. Nathanial crept quietly behind a palm tree and peered at the men. They were laying Robin Hood down on the sand and preparing to lower him into the grave. The time to act was now more than ever before.

Nathanial cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed, "Help! Help! We are under attack!"

The scream resonated through the entire graveyard and startled the already nervous soldiers. They looked at one another and decided to be brave. They stopped their preparations, drew out their swords and ran toward the noise. Nathanial realized they would need to get farther away from the body so Carter would have an easier time retrieving it.

So Nathanial crept out of his hiding place and ran without a sound to another palm tree.

He screamed, "Hurry men! We are surrounded!"

The soldiers then turned towards the direction of the sound and headed onwards forgetting about their duty to the dead.

While Nathanial gave a small smile and began to walk back, Carter walked as one of the dead to the body of Robin Hood. He sighed loudly and lifted Robin Hood with all of his strength. It scared the man how limp and motionless Robin felt in his arms.

He shrugged the thought from his mind and walked out of the graveyard. The silence was heavier than the body and needed to be broken.

"I heard you fought well," said Carter. "And your wound does show the mortality of men." Then he thought about the minor pain he felt in his own healing wound. "But maybe we can both be granted a second chance at life."

Soon Nathanial reached Carter and offered him a hand with the body. But Carter was used to the weight and almost felt like it was his duty alone to do this. Though he did not completely understand what Robin had done for Nathanial he knew that he too owed a great deal to the legend of Sherwood Forest. Robin had helped him open his eyes to the truth of fighting and revenge.

Both men made it back to Nathanial's home safely and Carter gently put Robin down on the bed he had recently occupied. Nathanial got a pitcher of water and washed his hands. Then he went over to his patient and took off Robin's shirt and tunic. Both he and Carter stared at the ominous and deadly wound grimly.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Carter timidly.

Nathanial looked mysteriously at Carter. "I did not give up on your wound Carter."

Carter shook his head. "I do not understand this. I should be dead, he is dead. How can you be doing this?"

Nathanial took the pitcher of water again and splashed it on the wound. Then he took Robin's tunic and ripped out a chuck of it turning it into a cloth. He then put water on the cloth and began gently to mop the blood away and any sort of dirt which could have infected the wound further.

"There are two types of men," said Nathanial calmly, "who die."

He then went to a cabinet and took out a wooden box. There was Arabic writing on the box which Carter could not read. Nathanial placed the box beside Robin's body and took out a little bottle. The liquid in the bottle was a bluish green color. Little leaves seemed to float in the liquid.

"Men who die when they have truly lived life, and men who should have been granted much more time," he continued swirling the mixture in the bottle.

"I still do not understand this," said Carter eyeing the potion.

Nathanial opened the bottle and poured a bit of the concoction on the wet bit of tunic. He rubbed it into the tunic so that the mixture was on every bit of the tunic. He then placed the cloth on the wound and gently let the mixture into the seemingly fatal wound.

"This potion," said Nathanial, "does not work on every man's wound." He then put a little more of the mixture on the cloth and continued to pat the wound with the cloth. "Men who die of natural diseases, or die when they are gray, shall not be recalled to life with the help of this little bottle. Not because they have nothing to life for, they might have a wife, or children which make them happy in their old age. However, the first type of men, understand their mortality and therefore do not fight the death."

Once Nathanial was satisfied he closed the bottle and put it back into the box. He then took a needle and thread out of the box and took a deep breath. First he splashed some water on the needle to sterilize it. Then he took another much needed breath of oxygen. He began to sew up the wound very carefully, making sure that the potion had found its way inside the wound. Carter watched his new friend sew with a mixture of horror and admiration at the deed.

"But," said Nathanial, once he had finished sewing up the wound, "men who die of many unnatural causes can be recalled to life with the help of that potion. They did not see death's rattle on their doors and did not welcome him at his anxious knocking. You fought for your life Carter, though you did not know it. And Robin fought as well. This little potion can help a fighter find his cause again. That is its only magic, strong though it may be."

Nathanial stood up and washed his hands with the water from the pitcher. He stood beside Carter as both men looked on at Robin Hood.

"Now what?" asked Carter anxiously.

"We wait for the mixture to flow into his bloodstream. Its ingredients will awaken the blood and once the blood starts to flow again it shall awaken his heart and lungs. Within a matter of minutes he should begin to find life again."

Carter chanced a look at Nathanial. "How did you find this potion?"

Nathanial shrugged. "In England I was very interested in medicine and the body's defense system. I would spend hours reading everything I could find on the subject. But it always bothered me that there were so many deaths that should not happen but couldn't be cured with the medicine available to us Englishmen. So I traveled to the Holy Land. I studied with some of the great physicians of the day and I begged them to teach me all they knew. But still, no one could teach me the one thing I was anxious to learn, until I found a man called Fadi. He lived not too far from here and he was trying to come up with the same cure that I had been searching for."

"So what happened?"

"We began to study the fighters in the Crusades. Sometimes Fadi would be called on by the King or by a wounded man to see if he could heal the man. Though there were many we saved with the medicine we had, more were lost to us. We realized that men who had been killed with the sword seemed to linger in the world for longer than men who had been struck with disease. The men who had been killed with a blade were strong and determined in their last minutes of life fighting for the last breath of oxygen. But the men with diseases, though strong in the beginning, simply let their heads droop in the end."

Carter raised an eyebrow.

Nathanial rolled his eyes. "Don't you see? They wanted more time! You wanted more time! He, Robin Hood, wanted more time! These men do not resolve themselves to their fate!"

Carter pointed to the bottle in the chest. "What is in it?"

"The drive that a man needs to lead him back to life," said Nathanial crossing his arms and staring intently at Robin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Carter curiously.

"That little bottle will bring meet with the bloodstream and ignite memories into his brain. Though they will only be for a moment, if I am right, then they will stir his heart and cause it to awaken."

"What sort of memories?" asked Carter.

Nathanial shrugged and looked at Carter. "Happy memories. Memories of hope, or love."

While the men debated over the memories the liquid began to work its magic on Robin Hood. Suddenly in the darkness of his mind pictures began to flash for instances through his brain.

"_Even after all this time, you can see into my soul." The young man touched her cheek and was about to kiss her when she smiled evilly and held a finger in between his lips and hers._

_The young man, a few months later, was bent over the same girl's body. She was pale and her eyes seemed locked shut. Tears streamed the once dazzling eyes of the man as he bent down towards his love and let his fingers graze her soft cheek. "I love you. I should have said…why did I not say?"_

_Now she was looking up at him with eyes of pure love and happiness. And he beamed down to see that she was indeed alive and breathing. Each beat of her heart brought another jolt to his own. "Where was I?" she asked quietly. "I do not know, but I am glad you are back."_

_Suddenly he was on horseback galloping through a village and she suddenly came running out to meet him. She was dressed in her best clothes and wearing a wedding veil. "Do you take this man and this horse as your route out of here?"_

_"Listen," he told the girl a year later holding her close to his chest. "That kiss spoke volumes. It said…wants to join your gang."_

_"England needs me," he told her bravely during her few minutes of freedom. She shook her head and the beautiful long curls of her hair swayed in the wind. "Yes, England needs me." The young man shook his head and looked into the eyes of his beloved. "And I need you."_

_"I said you were gorgeous," he said with a smile. He hoped that she would forgive him of his earlier behavior. "I meant it." And she beamed and blushed completely forgiving her love of his wrong doings._

_His blade was inches from his enemy's face. He was ready to kill his former friend, until she took his face in her hands. "Robin, if you love me you will let him go." "I do love you," he told her anxiously. It had been the first time he had showed the courage to say those simple three words to her. Though they were in the middle of a battle, she heard them clearly._

"_First time I held my bow," he said standing beside a newly made grave, "it felt right. Like it had been made for me. That is how I feel about you too. But it works both ways. I look after my bow because it protects and looks after me. Together," he paused to gaze into her beautiful eyes, "we're stronger." He was on his knees._

_Now he was on the ground and the girl he loved was kneeling down and looking desperately at him. She was holding his hand in her own sweaty palm. Though her face was pale and her eyes danced with anxiety he still felt in bewildered awe around her. There was so much beauty and love that seemed to consume him. "I love you, my husband," she whispered. "I love you, my wife," he said. _

_And as he spoke those words he wanted to fight to live. He needed to be alive for her at all costs. Though it would be easier to close his eyes and let the pain seep through his body he made sure his eyes were focused on hers. He made sure that he could see her and that every breath was spent breathing her in. If only there was more…_

_Marian…Marian…his good, sweet, beautiful, kind, Marian…he would not leave her. _

_My Marian…I will not leave you alone…I will not let you live life without me! I will fight for you my darling. _

And from the depths of his soul he took a breath. Then Robin took another and still another. Nathanial noticed the movement in his chest and took his hand to feel a pulse. It was weak yes, but it was there. He smiled brightly and looked to Carter.

"He is beginning to stir."

Carter crossed himself. "Thank God."

Nathanial looked crossly at Carter. "How can you bless God both for curing the dead and for killing the dead?"

Carter furrowed his eyebrows. "I do no such thing."

"I suppose your Crusades speak for themselves," said Nathanial moving away from Carter and ripping another section of Robin's tunic.

Cater looked with exasperation at Nathanial. "You speak as if they were not your Crusades as well."

Nathanial shrugged and dipped the ripped tunic in water and patted Robin's forehead with the cloth.

Robin felt something cool and wet on his forehead. Though he did not understand why his forehead was wet, the most surprising thing was that he was feeling again. The cool thing was still pressed against his forehead and Robin wanted to know why. However that meant that he had to open his eyes which he was loath to do because he was currently staring at Marian.

Yet when the cool feeling still did not go away Robin wearily opened his eyes. He expected to find himself in Heaven. Instead he found himself staring up at a strange man clothed in Arabic garments.

"Are you Saint Peter?" he asked.

Nathanial shook his head. "I am no Saint."

Robin closed his eyes again. "Then I am in hell?"

"Not quite," said Carter.

Robin recognized that voice. He opened his eyes again and saw Carter smiling at him. Robin opened his mouth trying to say something but could not find his voice.

"That was my reaction too," said Carter.

Robin shook his head. "Where am I?" Then he looked down at his chest. "And where are my clothes?"

Carter chuckled. "Nathanial used them to save you."

"Save me?"

Nathanial nodded and left to fetch Robin a tunic. When he returned and handed the tunic to Robin he answered, "You were dead Robin of Locksley."

"You know my name," the hero whispered, "How do you know my name?"

Nathanial smiled. "I know your name as well as my own. Though, I do not imagine that you know who I am. I'll tell you. My name is Nathanial of Locksley."

Robin slowly sat up and raised an eyebrow at the man sitting beside him on the bed. "That is not true. I know everyone in my village, there was no one by that name."

His savior nodded. "True. Then you do not remember that day? I suppose not, we were both young then. When you were just thirteen or fourteen years of age you were wandering through the town of Nettelstone remember?"

Robin shook his head. He did not recall Nathanial's words. Carter sat on the chair beside the bed eagerly listening to the story as well. At last he would finally understand the mysterious past of the man who had saved him.

"Anyway," said Nathanial shrugging off Robin's lack of memory, "you saw that there was a fire in one of the houses. It seemed that no one who lived there really cared. Not like you cared. We were trapped on the second floor of the house sure to meet our maker. My mother was on the floor with her hands clasped in prayer. My little sister, too young to pray, merely cried to the empty heavens in my father's arms. I looked out the window as the flames licked our house, and I saw you."

Suddenly the gears in Robin's brain began clicking. "You are Robert's son."

Nathanial nodded. "And I saw you looking up at the house with your mouth wide open. Then you ran into the house, I thought you were mad, running into a burning house. But minutes later you were beside us, telling us it would be alright if we followed you. We did as you said and you safely led us out of the house out to the fresh air."

"You always had to show off didn't you?" said Carter more out of admiration than envy.

"You told us that you lived in Locksley and you would make sure your father saw to it that we were taken care of," said Nathanial. "We have never forgotten your kindness and compassion to us that day. You did something many others would never attempt. And I have always hoped for the chance to repay you."

Robin shook his head. "You did not need to my friend."

"When I heard that you were in the Holy Land and wounded, I knew that here was my chance to save you and repay you. So I saved Carter here and he helped me bring you here and revive you. Welcome back to the world Robin of Locksley you have been granted a second chance at life."

Robin's heart tugged at the thought of all that this man had done for him. He was about to reply when he began to think. He had been given a gift very few men receive, what was he going to do with it? Suddenly the answer came to him loud and clear.

Marian.

Robin looked to Carter hoping to find an answer. "Where is she?"

Carter shook his head. "I was killed by the sheriff's blade and know nothing of her fate."

"Who?" asked Nathanial curiously.

"Maybe she has left the Holy Land," said Carter scratching his head, "if she thought you were dead, as you were, then probably she and the rest of your gang went back home to England."

Robin bit his lip and stood up suddenly. He began searching for his bow and quiver of arrows. Both Carter and Nathanial stared at him curiously until Carter understood the poor man's request and retrieved both the bow and the arrows for Robin. Robin thanked him slung his arrows across his back and held his bow tightly in his left hand. He started walking out the door when Nathanial stood in his way.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To England now!" said Robin with determination.

"That I cannot let you do," said Nathanial. "You have not healed completely."

Robin shook his head. "You do not understand. I need to go home. Now! I need to find her and tell her I am alive. She needs me! She could be hurting, or upset, or scared. I need to go to her now."

Carter nudged Nathanial. "This is what happens when you give a man back his 'drive' to live. You cannot control what drives him Nathanial."

Nathanial nodded and said to Robin, "Fine. But I am going with you."

Robin shook his head. "This is something I must do alone."

"Why?"

"Because England is not the same place you remember," said Robin. "Where I am going is dangerous. Right Carter?"

Carter looked at Robin and then at Nathanial. And then finally his eyes went back to Robin. "Robin, wouldn't that be all the more reason to bring him with you? You have just been given life again. Don't waste it by needlessly putting yourself in harm's way."

Robin looked warily at Nathanial. "Can you fight?"

Nathanial nodded. "Though I generally despise it, I am pretty good with a sword, even a bow."

Robin sighed. "You can come then."

"We leave at sunrise tomorrow," said Nathanial.

Robin shook his head. "No, today."

But his feet spoke otherwise as he suddenly knelt down gripping at his chest and at the sewn wound. Nathanial and Carter carried him back to bed and assured him that they would leave at sunrise. Then they went into another room to talk.

"What just happened?" said Carter recalling Robin's fall.

"He could be relapsing," said Nathanial.

Carter shook his head. "Why didn't I?"

Nathanial shrugged. "He is still weak. Surviving momentarily on the happiness the memories gave him. Right now, until he heals further, he is living off of his new drive for life."

Carter's eyes widened. "Are you saying that if he loses this drive for life then he will die?"

Nathanial nodded. "I think so."

Carter grabbed Nathanial's shoulders. "Nathanial you need to get him home now! If his drive his what I think it is then you cannot afford to lose another minute."

Nathanial pushed himself away from Carter. "I am the physician here."

"But I know him, I met him a couple of months ago in the forest. And I have seen the way he looks at her. It is not merely infatuation or lust. He is driven by love Nathanial, that's how he came back. Love. Pure and simple. You need to bring him home and into her arms, otherwise you might as well forget your debt all together. Because he will die otherwise, as you say."

"Oh my God," said Nathanial. He began to pack his bags quickly with all the possession he cared to keep. He took some potions too and then ran into the room where Robin was. Robin, not surprisingly, was still awake and staring up at the ceiling. Though his eyes fell to Nathanial's worried stance.

"What is it?" he asked sitting up.

"Change of plans," said Nathanial. "We leave tonight!"

**WOOW thats determination for you...robin needs to get home to marian or he dies!!?? what do you think of that?? saw it coming?? and what is marian up to?? come to think of it how are our outlaws friends doing without their supposedly dead leader and guide? are the baddies causing more trouble? find out on the next update love you all **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Hope you enjoy this update! im pretty proud of it though i did everything but include Robin...sniff he'll be in the next one....also i decided to do more with allan because since the terrible end of season 3 i have grown quite fond of Allan and wish that he got more of a story...so forgive him for his yearnings and remember how much we love him also i do not own Robin Hood BBC because Kate and Isabella wouldnt have kissed Robin so much if i had a say about it**

**Chapter three: Back in England**

It had been a month. A very long month that seemed to move slowly as if time did not feel the need to continue running at his usual pace. A very long month that reeked of emptiness and sorrow for the entire gang. They returned home with heavy hearts and wearied faces. Was there a reason to fight anymore without him? Without Robin?

But they did. And they started fighting against the sheriff's old treachery immediately. Today John, Djaq, Will, Much, Allan and Marian had gone to the North Road. They waited behind the thick trees for a carriage full of money to pass by. It was rumored that the sheriff was celebrating Robin Hood's death and he was planning to invite the rich from all over England, and spend lavish amounts of money on the festivities.

While the gang waited they did not speak to one another. There was often silence in the gang these days. But today, Marian could not do it. She quietly walked away from the rest of her friends and fellow comrades. They did not realize that she left as their eyes remained focused on the road in front of them.

Marian walked as one of the dead through the forest she loved so much. She hugged herself as her feet led her to a very familiar tree. She sat down before it and stared up at its majestic trunk and branches stretching up and out above her head.

She bent her head forward and sobbed bitterly.

_I cannot do it without you. You are the only thing worth fighting for in this godforsaken world my darling. And now you are gone._

Tears soaked the soil where she sat. She looked at the ring on her finger. She smiled at it tenderly and found it the most beautiful object in the world at that moment.

She lay on her back and looked up at the sunlight hitting the leaves of the lovely tree. Though the sunlight could not warm her blackened soul. Nor could the breeze seem to sooth her fiery cheeks. Marian closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to be dead.

But, try as she might to think of nothing, she found his green eyes staring at her in her mind's eye. Marian opened her eyes and sighed bitterly.

_I miss you, my love. And I do not think I shall ever stop loving you. _

Meanwhile the carriage passed the north road. The gang jumped out of their hiding places and began to ransack the carriage and terrify the passengers and coachman traveling inside it. When they had collected a fair amount and sent the bewildered travelers on their way, they looked at each other.

This had been their first ambush without Robin. And they were beginning to see that life could go on and they could go on without him. They chanced a smile at each other.

But Allan looked around at each of his friends and stopped smiling.

"Hang on a minute, where is Marian?"

"Where did she go?" Much asked checking the road and the hiding place he thought Marian had been laying in wait.

John joined him in his search and spotted footprints. "I think she ran away."

Djaq put her hand to her head. "We should be looking after her."

Will agreed. "Maybe this is too soon. Maybe we should be grieving for a little longer."

"Grieving would just add to the sadness," said Much kicking at the earth. "And we would not be doing what Robin wanted in the first place."

John shook his head. "How do we really know what he would have wanted?"

Much furrowed his brow. He had been hiding his pain from the rest of the gang. If he had had it his way he would have spent his days sullen like Marian. He certainly spent his nights crying just like Marian. The, however, gang did not know this because somehow they managed to find peaceful sleep. Much was not so lucky at night. He wept at the loss of his best friend and brother, and most nights he saw Marian do the same.

So for John to just question one of Robin's last requests made Much very angry. He walked up to John and pointed a finger at him. "Because he wanted us to keep fighting!"

"You do not know _everything_ just because you have known him longer than the rest of us," yelled John angrily.

Both men looked like they were prepared to fight and Will stepped in between them. Somehow, and no one really understood how this happened, Will had become the new leader. It was not based on any voting or nominations. And Will certainly did not ask for the responsibility. But it was assumed that Will led. Now he held back his two friends from their would be fight.

"John, Much, listen to me, we might not know what Robin would have wanted us to do but he would not want us to turn against each other. If we are divided we are not strong and we let the sheriff win. First thing is first, we need to find Marian and make sure she is all right."

The gang nodded.

Allan raised his voice. "I'd uh…I'll make sure she is all right."

John, Will, Djaq, and Much looked at Allan suspiciously.

"What is going on here?" asked Much. "Ever since the Holy Land…" His voice trailed off.

"Please," implored Will, "please tell us that you do not have some kind of…" He found that he lost his voice too.

"Do you like her?" asked Djaq simply.

Allan shivered. "Do not say it like that!"

"Then how do you expect me to put it?"

"Lightly woman," said Allan beseechingly.

"Funny, I thought that was what I was doing," said Djaq crossing her arms.

Much pointed at Allan curiously. "Look at him, his face is all red."

Allan put his hands over his cheeks. "No. Stop looking at my face. Look at your own face Much!"

Much smirked. "I would but my eyes are blinded by the deep red coloring in your cheeks."

"That explains the hug," said Will thoughtfully.

"Look," said Allan realizing this was getting out of hand, "she hugged me all right? She needed comforting and she was grieving, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Not enjoy it," answered Will.

Allan crossed his arms and shook his head at his friends. "I already feel guilty. You don't need to add to it."

"How long?" asked Djaq.

"How long what?" asked Allan bitterly.

"How long," she repeated, "have you felt this way?"

Allan looked at the men in the gang beseechingly. John got the idea. "Uh, Much, Will, I think I hear something over there!" He pointed to a group of trees.

"Oh," said Much playing along, "yeah, right, I see, let's have a look."

He and John scampered into the forest but Will lagged behind. He did not like the idea of his girlfriend alone with Allan for a long period of time. This was the same Allan who had betrayed them and joined with their enemy. This was the same Allan who had been a spy for months. But this was the same Allan who made them laugh till tears rolled down their cheeks. And this was the same Allan who had seen pain and sorrow just as the rest of the gang had.

Allan was one of the lads, and Will knew he could trust him with Djaq.

So with one final look at the two of them he too joined Much and John in the forest leaving Djaq and Allan alone on the North Road.

"I am sorry about how I spoke back there," said Djaq quietly.

"That's alright, things happen," said Allan sitting on a rock by the side of the road.

Djaq gave Allan an odd look. "Did you come back to the gang for us, or for her?"

Allan's eyes widened. "For you all naturally," said Allan defensively.

Djaq nodded and sat beside Allan on the rock. "So, are you ready to answer me now?"

"You asked how long right? How long have I…felt the way I do?"

Djaq was silent.

"When I went to the castle and started working for Gisborne, I made a vow. Normally, strictly speaking, I don't make vows. They're too hard to keep and often leave you feeling shame and weak because sooner or later you're bound to break them right?"

"Allan," said Djaq shaking her head, "you are rambling."

"So I made a vow to myself that no matter what happened, no matter what I told the sheriff and Gisborne about Robin's plans, I would not talk about Marian to them. Meaning, I wouldn't tell them that she was part of us and with Robin. At first it was quite hard you know? The sheriff was breathing down my neck and Gisborne was always acting angry around me. But eventually the vow became something else entirely."

Allan stopped speaking and listened to the wind. If he believed in ghosts and superstitious occurrences then perhaps he would have thought the wind listened to what he said. The branches of the trees seemed to bend closer to the two humans as if it had ears dying to hear Allan's confession. The birds momentarily stopped their singing as if they wished to intrude on the secrets of Allan's heart.

"Go on," said Djaq encouragingly, "if you keep it inside it'll eat at you."

Allan picked at his fingertips. "That's what it has been doing."

"I'm listening," she said sweetly, "so what became of the vow?"

"I stopped trying to force myself from telling them about her, and instead took to making sure that there was nothing for me to tell them about her," said Allan vaguely.

"I'm a little lost."

"I grew…protective of her, while she was in the castle. Not that she realized my feelings mind you, I think she probably hated me. But you all did so it didn't matter to me. And as I grew more and more protective of her, I cared for her more," said Allan hanging his head. "One time, Robin was about to kill me, he had a knife right at my throat, and she stopped him. It felt like she, in turn, was protecting me. And then, when the sheriff captured her, she told me something I'll never forget."

"What?"

"She said I was a good man. And, I mean, I know you told me that too, but it was different. I was on the verge of evil intentions when you told me and I did not really listen to you, no offense."

Djaq smiled and shook her head. "None taken continue."

Allan continued, "But when she told me that I was good man it very nearly shocked me. Because I could never imagine anyone thinking I could be good after I had done such wrongs. That was when I realized it was possible for you to see some good in me yet, or even for me to see some good in me yet."

Djaq took a deep breath. "So is that it? Feeling protective of others is not something to feel guilty about Allan. I feel protective of you lot, that's alright."

Allan closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. No, there is more. All the while she was in the castle I felt protective of her, true. Then, remember there was the brief period of time when she left? She went to the forest after her father died?"

Djaq nodded.

"When she was gone Gisborne practically went mad. He yelled more than usual, broke things, and even talked back to the sheriff. It was obvious that he missed her, the servants, the guards, everyone was talking about it. But I started realizing something. As the days without her continued I felt strange not seeing her face around every corridor. It felt weird not seeing the anger in her eyes whenever she looked at me. I started feeling alone in the castle and cold. Sometimes I felt like breaking things or yelling at others. I couldn't understand it. And then Guy sent me on a mission to find her. So I found her in the forest, and when I saw her, my heart started moving faster and my brain got dizzy staring at her. I tried to hid the overjoyed feeling I felt when I saw her there standing before me. And that was when I realized it."

"Wow," said Djaq for lack of a better word.

"Yeah, and I think that makes me, officially, a git."

"No," said Djaq sympathetically, "Allan, it makes you human."

"That is very deep Djaq," said Allan sarcastically standing up. "I mean, I thought somehow, maybe because you're, you know, a_ woman_, you'd understand this."

"I do understand this!"

"Then help me!" Allan implored. "Help me stop this feeling. Don't you have a potion or something that could make it go away? So special Saracen thing you learned in the Holy Land?"

Djaq raised an eyebrow. "What sort of Saracen thing?"

Allan shrugged. "I don't know. A medicine, a potion, an incantation, anything!"

"Uh, no," said Djaq, "there isn't some sort of cure for what you've got Allan."

"Then," Allan said with finality, "I'll just keep this stuff buried inside of me until I burst through the seams and die and therefore I won't feel like this anymore. But, then I'd go to Heaven, maybe, and Robin would be there and yell at me for loving his wife and I would be faced with eternal guilt either way!"

Djaq shushed Allan and put her hand on his arm. "Breathe Allan. Breathe. The best way for you to face this is to talk about it. If you are ever feeling that way then find me and talk to me. And then, perhaps one day, you will meet someone new and you'll feel for her how you felt for Marian."

Allan nodded. That seemed fine to him. Not that he felt he would ever love someone else the way he loved Marian.

"Marian," said Djaq, "is still missing. And one of us still needs to find her."

Allan bit his lip. "I think I know where she might be."

"Really?" asked Djaq with amusement in her voice.

"Honestly," said Allan. "Unless you don't think I should talk to her."

"Go," said Djaq, "we'll check back at camp and see if anyone's found her."

Allan nodded and ran into the forest. Djaq shook her head and went to the opposite direction of the forest to find the boys all huddling together. When they saw Djaq approach they stared at her curiously.

"So?" asked Will walking up to her and putting an arm around her. "What did he say?"

"He will tell you all when he is ready to, but for now I will say that he seems all right and is dealing with his guilt the best he can," answered Djaq.

"Where is he?" asked Much.

"He said he thought he might know where Marian was," said Djaq. "He went off to find her."

"Alone?" John was flabbergasted.

"So you let someone filled with, what I can only guess is lust, find the woman he's lusting after?" Will summarized his own version of the facts.

"I trust him," said Djaq, "and you lot could also give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure he's only going to try to comfort her."

"Or finish the hug," muttered Much.

Will looked down at the woman he loved. "Maybe Djaq is right. Sure, Allan might fancy Marian but it'll probably blow over in a week or two until Allan finds something shiny and chases it."

The gang laughed the problem away but Djaq was only pretending to smile. She guessed what the others did not want to believe, that Allan did not simply fancy Marian. Allan did not simply lust after her. Perhaps Allan was in love with her.

Meanwhile while the gang pondered in thought Allan was running towards a certain tree. He knew this tree quite well had been at the tree before as a lackey of Gisborne. Marian and Robin had been in the tree while Allan had been at the trunk ready to burn it to the ground in an attempt to smoke Robin out of his hiding place. And Allan had been loath to do it.

But Allan did many things he was not proud of, that one was just another on his already long list.

He was not surprised to see Marian by the tree. What did surprise him, as he stared at the scene before him, was Marian's position on the forest floor. She was lying down on her back and staring up at the branches of the tree. She did not make a sound but sometimes Allan heard her sniff and knew she was crying.

For a moment he did not want to disturb his friend's solitude. But he realized, quite suddenly, that she was very in tune to the forest. She had heard an intruder coming and was mentally prepared to face the stranger.

"Leave," she said thought she did not who she said it to. "Leave now, or face the consequences."

Allan chuckled. "What sort of consequences?"

Marian sat up with a knife in her head and turned to face the man who had entered her peaceful solitude. But she put down the knife when she saw that the intruder was no intruder at all, but Allan. She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I don't mean to be disturbing you."

Marian shook her head. "I could do with some company."

She motioned for Allan to join her. He walked over and sat dutifully by her side.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now," she said lying back down, "you lie down like so."

Allan copied Marian's motion and the two friends and comrades were both lying on their backs and staring up at the branches of the powerful tree.

For a time the two lay side by side in harmony with nature. But Allan had to remember his mission, and thus the silence was broken.

"Marian," said Allan, "you should not have done that."

"Done what?" she asked with her eyes fixed on the tree. She was staring at one particular spot on the tree. It was high up from the ground but she did not have trouble finding the part of the tree that had meant so much to her.

"_Being apart will tear me apart," she told him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "This isn't something I want to do; it's what I have to do." And he nodded because he understood her. He had taken her hand though she attempted to protest. He had slipped the beautiful ring on her finger and kissed her hand. And she did not think she could breathe. _

"_I love you," he told her. Simple words yet they were full of meaning, of desire, and of passion. The words spoke of possibilities and promises made under understanding stars and sweet night skies. She smiled at him knowing that she would leave him. "I love you too." And they kissed as if it they had never kissed before. As if they would never see each other again and would always be in the other's heart, would always have the other's heart._

Allan turned his head from the tree and looked at the girl beside him. He knew that she was not really beside him. Her spirit and her mind were elsewhere though her body remained on the forest floor.

"Marian?" Allan asked.

Marian blinked at the sound of her name. "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

She shrugged. "I was thinking about him, about us."

Allan nodded. He figured as much, and he understood what she was going through. But at the same time a very tiny voice inside of his brain felt envy for a dead man. He felt jealous of a limp body who's soul had escaped earth due to a fatal wound. And the envy and jealousy he felt, only led him to more shame. It was a very vicious cycle which always seemed, one way or another, to land Allan with pain.

"I thought so," said Allan. "But Marian you still should not have left. You are part of the gang Marian. I…I mean, we each feel protective of you and responsible to you. And we each would hope that you, in turn, would have our backs in a fight."

"I would," said Marian defensively. "I just needed to think and to be alone."

Allan was about to reply when he bit his lip. He had felt the same way a year ago. Things had seemed to be going well for the gang, but Allan was steaming up. The poor were profiting from the gang but the gang was getting nothing in return. Allan was getting nothing in return. And Allan had gone off alone to think as well…that was when Guy had found him…had imprisoned him…had tortured him…

Allan shivered at the memory.

Marian turned on her side to face Allan. "What's wrong?"

Allan turned to face her and shrugged. "Nothing. Why?"

Marian rolled her eyes. "You just shivered Allan. After I said I needed to be alone you shivered."

"I'm cold," lied Allan.

"I know shivering," said Marian. "I've seen all types. That shiver was one of fear, not of cold. What happened, Allan?"

Allan had never spoken of his meeting with Guy to anyone. Everyone had just hated Allan for being a spy without caring to hear the entire story. At first Allan wanted to tell them because he thought, if they understood the pain and humiliation, then they would surely let him back in. But eventually as he let the memory sink deeper into his soul he did not see the need to bring it up with anyone.

Until now.

"You can tell me," she said kindly. She rested her head on her arm as she looked sympathetically at her friend and comrade in arms. "What bothered you?"

Allan bit his lip and he too rested his head on his hand to look at Marian. "You remember when I was a spy right?"

Marian chuckled. "Pretty hard to forget. I'm really sorry about that by the way."

"What?" Allan raised an eyebrow.

Marian shook her head. "For threatening to kill you every day I saw you in the castle. I know you don't know this but, even though you were a spy, it was comforting to see a familiar face who I could sort of trust."

Allan's insides somersaulted. He hoped that his cheeks were not red. "Oh, don't worry about it. Everyone wanted me dead then."

"So, you were saying?" said Marian getting Allan back on track.

"Right," said Allan looking into Marian's eyes, "right so, before I became Gisborne's spy, I was really unhappy in the gang."

"Really?"

Allan nodded. "Yeah, it just seemed unfair that we gave the poor everything and we got nothing. I wanted something of my own, so I left Robin and the gang for a little while and went off on my own. To think. Gisborne found me at a pub. He uh, captured me, told me that Robin and the rest of the lads had forgotten about me."

Marian shook her head and interrupted him. "Allan, is that what you think?"

"I don't know differently."

"Robin was captured that day, by the sheriff and the black knights. They were going to kill him by lowering him into a pit full of snakes. He didn't forget you Allan, they would never forget about you."

Allan smiled at the new realization that filled his brain with momentary comfort. "Anyway," he continued, "Guy imprisoned me and…tortured me."

Marian closed her eyes in horror and shared understanding. She had been through torture too and understood the most evil methods used against innocent men. Then she opened her eyes and took Allan's hand in hers.

"Did he leave any marks?" she asked. If Guy had really tortured him, Guy would have left a mark. Guy of Gisborne always left a mark on tortured victims. That was his way. Sure, he might beat them, and break bones, but there was always a scar somewhere. Marian had one…did Allan?

Allan's face reddened. "Yeah, yeah he did."

Marian bit her lip. "Sorry. I know what they're like."

Allan let go of her hand and rolled up his sleeve. There was a long red scar on his arm that seemed to have Gisborne's name written all over it. Marian shook her head. Would Guy's cruelty never end?

"You must have felt scared and alone," said Marian trying to understand the mind of Allan.

Allan shrugged. "A bit. But I kept thinking about…" His voice trailed off. He had momentarily forgotten who he was speaking to. When Guy was torturing him he had been thinking about a certain girl with beautiful eyes and long black hair. The same girl who was sitting beside him now.

"About what?"

"The lads and how they would have never forgiven me if I gave up and let myself die in the dungeons." Allan chuckled.

"I don't see how they could have survived without you," added Marian laughing. It felt good to laugh after all the tears and emptiness. It felt freeing. And yet it felt like betrayal too. Betrayal that she seemed to find happiness so quickly after Robin died.

"Are you ready to come back home?" asked Allan.

He stood up and brushed himself off. She remained on the forest floor looking up at Allan and then looking back at the tree. At last she looked up at Allan and nodded. He gave her his hand and she took it in her own. Allan helped her stand up and then quickly let go of her hand. Allan had experienced a momentary jolt in his heart at the touch of her hand.

Marian smiled at him and the two shattered souls, briefly healed by the magic of companionship, walked back to the camp.

Meanwhile a shattered soul sat alone in Nottingham castle. Though he should have been exhilarated and joyous, Guy of Gisbrone was anything but. The trip from the Holy Land had not been as torturous for him as for Marian and the gang. Yet he felt broken nonetheless. Guy had murdered Robin Hood and had profited from it immensely. The sheriff gave him more lands to control and more power to harass the poor and unfortunate.

This should have made him happy.

But it didn't.

At this moment the sheriff was busy arranging a party to celebrate Robin Hood's death. From the minute they had stepped off the ship the sheriff quickly spread around the news of Hood's murder and defeat at the hands of Gisborne.

Peasants had kept their heads down when Guy and the sheriff had passed villages. But Guy sensed that they were all staring at him with lost eyes.

_Murderer!_

_Killer!_

_Butcher!_

When the news was spread throughout all of Nottingham the sheriff had decided to throw a celebration. It would be a marvelous party and would show to all the peasants and villagers that the sheriff and Guy meant business now that Hood was dead. They were collecting more taxes now than ever before to pay for the festivities. And the peasants were clearly suffering as a result. Nothing should have pleased Guy more.

But there was something missing.

Marian.

Guy had told the sheriff that when they returned to England Guy would see to it that they were married and she would be his own. But, so far, Guy had not dared to venture into the forest for her. And this baffled him.

He sat in his new chair, which the sheriff had bought for him, and thought.

Guy did not understand what was happening to him? He loved Marian and Hood was dead. So he had every right to go into the forest and take her back to the castle. But there was something preventing him from doing so. It was almost as if there was an invisible shield around the forest and Guy could not enter.

Guy was afraid that if he went into Sherwood Forest he would seek out the love of his life and yet find only shame and guilt. He had not murdered Marian. But, by murdering Robin, he had ripped a piece of her heart too. She would never forgive him. She would never love him. So why would Guy want to go traipsing into the forest for a woman who did not love him?

As Gisborne sat in thought, the sheriff found him.

"Gisborne," said the sheriff walking into the room, "lovely day isn't it?"

Guy shrugged in response.

"What seems to be the trouble Gizzy?"

Guy leaned back in the chair and did not reply.

"Let me guess then," said the sheriff sitting on the arm of the chair. "Marian, right?"

His lackey nodded.

"You want her don't you?"

"Yes," Guy answered.

"So what's the problem?" Vasey asked.

"I don't know," said Guy.

"Are you afraid of ghosts Gisbrone?" asked Vasey laughing.

Guy rolled his eyes. "No my lord, but…"

"Sh!" The sheriff insisted. "There is nothing you cannot do Gisborne. You murdered the great Robin Hood. This should be a piece of cake right? Actually," the sheriff paused in evil thought, "actually I have a better idea. Since you have done such a great service for me, how about I repay you?"

Guy looked at the sheriff. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanted Hood dead and you gave that to me. And now you want Marian, and I am sure I can arrange that for you."

Guy did not speak. He merely looked at the sheriff in bewilderment.

Vasey patted Guy's back. "I'll take that as a thank you."

Vasey stood up and walked out of the room. "Cancel my appointments for today will you Gizzy? I have a leper to arrest."

**The sheriff doing nice things for Guy?? Allan falling for Marain??? Is John the only one confused and worried about the future?? uh oh Robin get yourself to England cause things are changing fast!!! reivews are lovely tell me your ideas what you think so far love you all!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey!!! next chapter is up and ready for show...or reading whatever. I'm working on the next chapter of "he would move heaven and earth" im trying to take everyones thoughts into consideration so while you wait here is another chapter to cheer your day....thanks to magpie287 because she gave such nice reviews for this story!!! read her new fanfiction guys!!! anyway lots of love please read review and enjoy**

**Chapter Four: Lean On Me**

The young man looked out at the vast stretch of ocean. Though the immense beauty could have brought many men to their knees, Robin did not feel it capture his interest.

He was looking past the sea to a land he could not see yet knew existed. Even the land he so desired to see, was not what kept him watching the water. But on that land, which was enormous to be sure, lived a girl who Robin loved with all of his heart.

And the memories of the girl helped Robin stand every day. The thoughts of her laugh and smile let Robin open his eyes each morning. And the belief that she was waiting for him, well that thought, was how Robin drew breath.

While Robin stood at the deck of the ship in quiet solitude he heard footsteps approaching behind him.

"Don't say it," said Robin chancing a small smile.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" asked Nathanial who stopped walking when Robin addressed him.

Robin shrugged but did not turn around. "You want to tell me that I should get some rest, that I shouldn't spend my every waking hour perched at this spot like a damned pigeon. Am I close?"

Nathanial walked beside Robin and rested his arms on the side of the ship. He too gazed at the sea thoughtfully. It was true what Robin guessed. Nathanial believed that Robin was still too weak for these vigils of his. He needed to sleep and rest his recently healed body. That was what any physician would recommend to his patient.

But Robin, as Nathanial learned, was not an ordinary patient. The lives of ordinary patients did not solely depend on finding a certain woman.

Robin's life did.

That worried Nathanial because that meant that Robin's survival was completely out his control as a physician. Nathanial could give Robin all the medicine in the world, and it would not do the driven man any good.

Not like the good it would do to see her face again.

Nathanial and Robin had become friends while traveling to England and had learned much about the other. But Nathanial did not reveal two important things to Robin while the ship sailed on. Firstly, he did not tell Robin about the fact that his continued existence depended on the girl he loved. Secondly he did not tell his companion that he felt his debt to Robin had still not been repaid. Robin was not yet truly alive, and so Nathanial was still bound to him, until Robin was whole again.

The physician also did not dare share a theory with his patient.

Maybe Marian had moved on from Robin. If he even mentioned the thought, he was sure it would kill his friend.

Before the two men had left the Holy Land Carter and Nathanial discussed the situation. Carter said that he would stay in the Holy Land and try to rejoin his companions in the King's Guard. Nathanial tried to advise him against it.

_Come with us, _Nathanial had insisted. _I'll need your help keeping him well._

_I am sure you can handle things, _said Carter nonchalantly, _anyway they are going to need a reason why the man they tried to bury suddenly got up and walked away. _

Nathanial crossed his arms. _That's not the whole reason, is it Carter?_

Carter nodded. _You said he was living off a drive right? I am too. Fighting for justice in the crusades, honoring my brother's memory, these things brought me back. If I leave home before I have achieved these goals, then I will probably be as weak as Robin._

Nathanial understood. He leaned towards Carter and shared his personal fear with the newly revived Englishman. _I need your help though._

_With what?_

_Keeping him well before we reach England. Tell me about this girl he loves, if I can get him to talk about it, his strength will grow._

Carter chuckled and shook his head. _From what I know of Robin Hood, I am sure that what will heal him most, is letting him tell you about her. He believes that he will see her again when he arrives in England. The best way for him to continue believing in the dream is for you to get him excited and keep up the drive._

Nathanial had caught something in Carter's advice that had startled him. _You said 'continue believing in the dream' do you not think that he will see her again? That he will be able to still reclaim her love as his own?_

Carter shrugged. _If you thought the woman you loved was dead, and I mean dead as in, not coming back to life magically with a little potion, do you really think you would spend long months weeping for her?_

Nathanial had unconsciously shivered. He had momentarily felt hatred towards Carter for his words. But he let his anger wash over him. _Why not? I might._

_Women have remarkable powers of their own._

_Such as? _The physician asked.

_The power to move on._

This conversation haunted Nathanial as he and Robin stared out at the sea in silence.

"So," said Robin after the silence tired him, "was I close?"

"Close to what?" Nathanial asked, forgetting Robin's previous question.

"You know," said Robin, "about the fact that I should get some rest."

Nathanial nodded. "You were close. Just curious, but how long have you been up?"

Robin hung his head in shame. "I never actually went to sleep."

Nathanial shook his head. "You must be exhausted Robin. Please go to bed! Staring at the sea will not bring us to England faster."

Robin Hood nodded but suddenly his legs began to shake and his stomach felt like it could explode into a million pieces. His sewn wound stung like a swarm of bees. Robin clutched at his wound and nearly fell but Nathanial took his shoulders and help him stand again.

"My wound started acting up a bit," explained Robin.

Nathanial nodded but knew the true cause of Robin's sudden relapse.

_Take his mind off of the uncertainty!_

"I think I have a better prescription for you than rest," said Nathanial.

"I'm listening."

"Tell me a bit about this lady love of yours," suggested Nathanial. "Maybe it'll perk up your spirits and sooth the wound."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Nathanial. "Really?"

"Why not?"

"Are you quite sure you want to hear the ranting tale of a crazed man?" asked Robin. He had never heard of someone who actually wanted to hear about his love for Marian. When he was in the Holy Land with Much he would sometimes want to talk of the girl back home, but Much would shake his head and remind his master that he was at war.

Nathanial patted Robin's shoulder. "Firstly I need to ask, do you feel good when you think of her?"

Robin nodded.

"Then go on, tell me about her."

Robin smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"What's the first thing about her that sets your heart alight?"

Robin opened his eyes and looked intently at Nathanial. "Her eyes. I honestly do not think I have ever seen another's eyes full of such life and happiness than hers. They seem to dazzle when she looks at you, and you are simply caught in their gaze until she looks away. And when she looks away from you…that's when the real torture begins."

Nathanial gave his friend a quizzical look. "Torture?"

"Once you see her eyes every minute that she does not allow you to gaze into the endless realm of blue is like death," explained Robin. "That must sound mad I'm sure."

"Not mad," said Nathanial. "It sounds like love to me."

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Robin.

Nathanial turned away momentarily from Robin and looked out at the sea again. It was so large and consuming. It could cause so much damage and destruction on the unsuspecting innocents of the world. And while it was deadly it was also beautiful and when the sunlight touched its surface the water could sparkle and shimmer.

"Yes," said Nathanial taking a much needed breath of air, "yes I have."

Robin noticed the strain in his voice so he shook his head. "You don't have to talk about it. I don't want it to cause you pain."

"I need to talk about it," said Nathanial looking away from the waves, "I have not spoken of it for so long, I must say it to you."

The hero of the forest waited for his friend to find the courage to speak about the past which seemed to haunt him.

"I told you," began Nathanial quietly, "that I brought you back to life with a potion remember?" He paused for Robin's nod. "Right so, there was a reason why I spent so many long years creating the potion. When I was England I fell in love with a girl. Her name was Rebecca. She was beautiful and graceful. And for some reason, I still am baffled as to how, she loved me too. We were going to be married." He stopped and felt that he could not go on for a lump seemed to fill his throat.

Tears were threatening to glide down his blurry eyes but Nathanial expertly shook them away.

"You do not need to—" Robin began.

Nathanial held up his hand and shook his head. "No my friend, this is something that I must finish. We were going to be married. We had talked about the engagement but I never gave her an official ring. A week before the wedding I planned to go into her village and give her a ring. But as I arrived in the village with the ring in my hand, soldiers entered the village and walked straight to her home."

Robin shook his head silently and in sympathy.

"I didn't really hear what the men were saying to her family, something about how their kind didn't belong in England. But I did hear the screams that seemed to rattle the entire village. I didn't think and I ran head on towards Rebecca's house. I didn't know what to do or what to think, all I knew was that something had to be done. But when I got to the house the soldiers had already done their job. They were leaving as I arrived and I walked in."

Nathanial closed his eyes. "I still remember the look on her parent's faces when I entered their home. They were both on the floor covered in their own blood. Their eyes searched me for some reason as to why they had to suffer while I did not. And then I saw Rebecca, my Rebecca. She had a sword in her stomach and minutes left on this earth."

Now the tears began to escape and trickle down his fiery cheeks. "She took my hand in her hand and wrapped her fingers in mine. I was expecting her to cry, or just stare at me with sadness like her parents did. But all she did was smile. She smiled her brilliant smile that could have made the sun jealous of its radiance. I told her I should have gotten there faster but she shook her head and told me what was done was done. I tried to give her the ring but she shook her head. 'Remember me,' she said simply. And then she…died."

At this point Nathanial had sort of slid down and sat on the deck of the ship and was leaning his head against the side of the ship for support. Robin sat beside him taking in his every word.

"Do you still have the ring?" asked Robin.

Nathanial let a necklace he had hidden under his shirt come into view. He wore a simple long strand of yarn, attached to the yarn was a ring. It had simple blue jewel in the middle with little silver branches of leaves surrounding it. Nathanial delicately took it in his hand and brought it into the light so Robin could see it.

"We are so alike," said Robin. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out his own ring which he had worn when he married Marian.

Nathanial chuckled. "We have both seen hardship and loss in our young lives."

Robin nodded. "And that is why you dedicated your life to discovering this potion. A potion which could have been used to save your love from her fate."

"I try not to dwell on it, but I swore that I would not let other innocent people die before their time truly came, before they lived fully."

"People like me," said Robin putting the ring back in his pocket. "But what if I do not deserve this second chance?"

Nathanial shook his head. "Firstly, you do deserve it. And secondly, if you doubt like that again that all my work will have been in vain. You are meant to live Robin of Locksley. I cannot undo what has been done long ago, but I can correct what does not need to be."

"Why did they kill her?" asked Robin struck by the suddenness.

Nathanial shook his head. "It does not matter now does it?"

"But it makes no sense," said Robin, "what did they do wrong?"

Nathanial bit his lip. "I have no idea."

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do something for you."

Nathanial turned towards Robin. "The only thing I want you to do for me, is to live."

While the two men talked about matters of the heart back home in England, Much was discussing matters of the stomach.

"I don't see what the big deal is," he said defensively as he examined his own piece of meat.

Everyone else was clutching their stomachs in response to Much's new dinner creation. He had decided to try a new recipe. The rest of the gang encouraged Much as he labored away over the meal. This was the first time, since Robin's death, that Much had been this excited about anything. And while he added the final touches everyone else secretly agreed that they would taste and enjoy the supper no matter what.

"Food's ready!" Much had called.

The gang stopped what they had been doing and walked towards the direction of the smells. Much handed them each a piece of meat, which looked relatively normal, and urged them to eat up. Will bravely went first. He bit into the mysterious object heartily and chewed it slowly smiling the entire time. But shortly thereafter he put a hand to his mouth and his face turned green.

He ran from the camp towards the forest and the gang heard sounds of retching and moaning. Djaq put her plate down and ran after Will to make sure he was alright. John decided to try this for himself. This was Little John, a true man of the forest, he could eat anything. But he found himself, like Will, retching and groaning.

Marian and Allan looked at their own pieces suspiciously.

"I don't see the big deal!" Much insisted.

"What's in this thing?" asked Marian carefully examining the meat.

"I think the question you want to be asking," said Allan, "is what _is_ this thing?"

Marian chuckled but then noticed the look on Much's already aggravated face.

"Sorry," she said.

Much shrugged. "No, it's fine. Make fun of Much! He can't do anything! He can't even cook anymore!" Much threw his own piece on the ground and kicked at it. Then he stormed off into the forest to be alone.

"Much wait!" Marian yelled.

Allan shook his head. "He needs time to cool his head. He has not been himself lately."

Marian nodded. "He hasn't gotten very much sleep."

Allan raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

The widow blushed. "Well, uh…you can see the dark circles under his eyes."

Allan did not believe her. "Marian? Have you gotten any sleep?"

She shook her head. "No. I keep thinking about him when I start to drift off. And if I do fall asleep, I relive his death over and over again in my mind. Why did he have to push me away?" Tears began flowing down her cheeks.

Her comrade bit his lip. Allan was not sure what to do about the tears. He wanted to be supportive and he figured that a supportive friend would put his arms around the friend full of sorrow and hug her. But Allan found himself shrugging away that option. He knew that if he offered an embrace to the girl, then he would not be supportive at all.

Allan knew that once he held the girl he loved in his arms his heart would start beating at a quickened pace. He knew that his stomach would start that ungodly fluttering again. He knew that his knees would start to shake and his speech would be slurred.

_But if you do nothing you will not do any good either._

"I'm sorry," he told her in his most sympathetic voice.

She sat down on the calming forest floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged herself tightly.

Allan took a quiet deep breath and sat himself down beside her. "Marian?"

"Yes?" she asked looking at her knees instead of Allan.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. "You must have better things to do."

Allan pretended to think for a minute and then coming to the conclusion that he had nothing, shook his head. "I'm free."

"I'm a widow," she said with disbelief. "It seems so unreal to me. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving a dead man." Marian paused and looked up into Allan's eyes. "That is wrong of me isn't it?"

What was Allan supposed to say there?

He had two options. He could say the right thing which was that Marian could feel however she wanted to feel. It was not wrong of her to experience sorrow over her husband for the rest of her life. He was Robin Hood after all. The entire country would probably never recover from the loss of such a great man.

Then there was option number two. He could say the wrong thing which was that she should find happiness again. She needed to find comfort and warmth in another's arms again. Robin meant the world to her, Allan knew that. But Robin was gone and Marian needed to keep moving forward with her life. She should embrace life and love the ones who stood beside her.

Or, in Allan's case, Marian should love the ones who _sat _beside her.

_You are a lousy ass aren't you? _He told himself.

Allan moved a little closer to Marian. "There is nothing wrong with you. You miss him, you love him, and there is nothing wrong with that. We all miss him Marian."

Marian stopped hugging her legs and let them stretch out in front of her. She looked around at the forest she now called home. There was so much natural beauty for her eyes to behold. Sherwood Forest was comforting and familiar. But everywhere she looked she saw memories. And every memory revealed a missed opportunity.

_"Come and join my gang," he told her softly. "In your dreams," she said._

_"Marian," the young man said with urgency in his eyes, "I can't protect you in the castle." She shook her head. "I must go back, for my father."_

For her father…and then, when her father had passed away she had another excuse to be away from her love.

_"I can be of more use in the castle!"_

Look how well that plan went!

Marian looked at Allan. "I've been thinking about leaving Nottingham."

Allan's eyes widened. His stomach began jumping.

Aloud he asked, "What?"

In his mind he was shouting, _Don't go! You cannot leave! How are we going to survive without you? How am I going to survive without you?_

"This place, this forest, it is too full of Robin. I feel as though I am being closed in with thoughts and memories of him. I think I need to leave, live with my cousins in London or something."

Allan shook his head, despite his attempt to remain calm. "You cannot go."

"Why not?" she asked with determination.

"You are part of the gang Marian. You cannot just take off without discussing it with all of us."

Marian scowled. "I was not going to just 'take off' Allan. I was going to tell you all during dinner, but that didn't go according to plan."

"I thought, I mean, we thought, you were happy here," said Allan.

Marian smiled. "I love you all very much. But maybe I am not strong enough to face this forest anymore."

Allan shook his head. "Do you think it is easy for us to return to Sherwood!? Do you honestly think that we don't see him behind every tree?! That we don't hear his laugh in the roaring wind?! But he wanted us to keep fighting and living! This," he extended his arms to the forest, "is where we fight! And this is where we live."

Marian turned away from Allan and stared at her hands. They were shaking.

"He would not have wanted this," muttered Allan.

"How do you know what he wanted?" asked Marian.

_How do I know? If he was alive he would have wanted you to stay because he loves you! I love you and, therefore, I want you to stay! _

Allan shook his head. "You are right," he said, "I'm sorry."

Marian looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark."

Allan nodded. "Yeah. The rest of the gang should be heading back by now."

Marian chuckled suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Allan.

"Nothing," said Marian covering her mouth to hide the foolish smile.

Allan nudged her gently with his shoulder. "Tell me, I could do with a laugh."

"I was just thinking about Will's face before he ran away." She broke out into laughter.

Allan found himself laughing too, remembering how green Will's cheeks turned.

"It has been a while," said Allan, "since I have found myself in laughter."

Marian nodded. "Me too."

Allan and Marian sat together in silence as they felt the sunlight's presence disappear and the darkness grow. Allan could almost feel himself happy. He hoped that Marian had forgotten all about the possibility of leaving. Maybe it was just something she said on the spur of the moment.

Suddenly, without any warning, Marian leaned her head against Allan's shoulder.

"Promise me something," she said simply.

"What?"

"Promise me you will act surprised when I tell them my plan tonight."

And suddenly the pain returned to his chest and his eyes began to burn. Allan began to say something when he bit his lip and kept his mouth shut. He would not argue with her now. It was the least he could do for her.

"Sure," he whispered.

"So," said Marian, "where do you think Much went?"

"Probably catching some squirrels," said Allan jokingly.

Marian smiled and yawned.

Allan looked at her. "Tired?"

Marian shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

But Allan saw how her eyes fluttered open and closed.

Behind her eyes Marian stared at Robin. He gave her a grin and his eyes danced with life and beauty. She approached him and melted into his arms.

_I knew you were not dead, _she said.

_I will always find you again._

Allan watched Marian drift off to sleep. He would have awoken her but decided against it for two reasons. He did not attempt to stir her because she needed the rest, and also, because she looked so peaceful and happy.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. He remained seated but felt his sword resting in its sheath.

Much stepped through the woods and found Marian leaning on Allan's shoulder with her eyes closed. Much raised his eyebrow at the scene before him. But then, turned to Allan and shook his head at Allan's actions.

"What are you doing?" asked Much.

Allan put a finger to his lips. "Sh! She's sleeping."

"I know she's sleeping," Much whispered loudly, "I'm not asking why she's sleeping!"

"Shut up!" said Allan. "Don't make this into more than what it is."

"How can I not?" insisted Much. "Look at yourself."

Allan did not answer because three more sets of feet joined beside Much to glare at Allan and Marian.

"What are you doing?" asked Djaq holding onto Will who still looked lousy.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" said Allan.

"Because," said John still holding his stomach, "this is not normal. We'd have expected Marian leaning on Robin's shoulder, but this is not natural."

Much nodded happy that the rest felt how he did. "Yeah, exactly. When she would lean her head on Robin's shoulder it would be sweet and beautiful to watch them both…but with you it's just…"

"Sick," muttered Will still pale and dizzy.

"Do you want me to wake her then?" asked Allan.

"Please," insisted John.

Allan sighed and put his hand on Marian's shoulder. "Marian?"

"Mmmm?" Marian muttered with her eyes still closed.

"Wake up," he said.

Marian scowled. "I thought I was awake."

She blinked and lifted her head from Allan's shoulder. She sat up and faced the gang. "Sorry."

They shrugged in reply but Will groaned.

Marian and Allan stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Are you two feeling any better?" asked Marian to John and Will.

John shrugged. "I'm a bit better thanks. But Will's stomach isn't quite strong as mine."

"_No one's_ stomach is as strong as yours," insisted Will quietly.

"I have to discuss something with you all," said Marian.

Much nodded. "Are you all right?" He gave Allan a suspicious look.

"I've been thinking about leaving the gang," Marian said simply.

**so robin's coming home...yay!!! but allan still loves marian and marian might be leaving the gang!!! how will allan and the rest of the lot react and how will robin surivive when he comes hoome and finds shes not there??? and the sheriff?? what is his evil plan for marian??? love you all!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!! hope you had a good weekend...anyway the next update is here!! yay...hopefully this isnt boring you or you hate it...i like it so i assume others do...whatever anyway so please enjoy this chapter its very intense intersting angsty....read review enjoy!!**

**Chapter Five Love and Hate**

"You've been thinking about what?" Will repeated with disbelief. Marian's words seemed to wake him up and he stopped leaning on Djaq for support.

"Leaving?" Djaq whispered.

"You want to leave us?" asked John.

Much shook his head. "Why?"

Allan said nothing but merely kicked at the ground by his feet.

Marian bit her lip. "This is not good for me anymore."

"What?" asked Much.

"I see him everywhere," she explained to her friends. "His spirit is all over this forest, I can't escape him, I can't move on."

"You need us Marian," said Djaq.

Will nodded and put his arm around Djaq. "Marian, we miss him just as you do. We all need to grief together and support each other. Only if we are together will we survive this sadness."

"Maybe I'm not as strong as you all," said Marian looking down at her fingers.

Allan shook his head. "Don't say that."

Marian shrugged.

"Where would you go?" asked John.

Marian looked up. "I'd live with my cousins in London."

"Is this really what you want?" asked Djaq.

"If I stayed," said Marian, "I think I'd only be a burden to you. If I left I could clear my head and learn how to breathe again."

"You're not a burden," mumbled Allan. Marian didn't hear him but Much did and he turned his head sharply to face Allan. He raised his eyebrow condescendingly at the fool in love.

Marian looked at all of her friends and sighed. "I wish that you would be a little more encouraging."

The gang all rushed to Marian to sweep her up in a group hug. They were all laughing and smiling together at the memories of the good times they had shared. Then when the large embrace ended everyone was a little teary eyed.

"When do you plan to leave?" asked Allan nervously.

"Uh," said Marian, "tomorrow morning."

John nodded and patted Marian on the shoulder. "Then tomorrow morning we shall see you off. I think it is best if everyone got a bit of shut eye."

"Good idea," said Djaq. She and Will walked to their bed. John nodded to Allan, Much, and Marian and left them to go off to sleep. Then Marian said goodnight as well and walked off to her bed. She walked to the camp and everyone going to sleep, John was already snoring. She got into the bed and pulled up the covers. Then she turned on her side, away from her friends' faces.

Away from her friends, Marian unleashed the tears of loneliness.

She tried closing her eyes but found the idea useless. Robin's smile pierced her thoughts. She sat up in the darkness and got out of bed. She walked out of the camp and saw a little fire a little way off. Marian heard voices surrounding the fire.

Much and Allan were still up and talking. Marian didn't want to disturb them. She was beginning to walk back to camp…until she heard her own name as part of the conversation.

**************************************************************************

After Marian walked off to bed Allan was going take off as well, but Much grabbed his shoulder. Allan turned to face Much and raised an eyebrow.

"Its not lust is it?" asked Much.

"What isn't?" asked Allan innocently.

Much shook his head and released his hold on Allan's shoulder. "You know what I'm talking about."

Allan looked towards the camp and then back at Much. "Can we have this conversation a little farther off?"

Much nodded and the two friends walked a little farther into the woods. Much lit a small fire and the two sat around the fire silently.

"It's not lust is it?" Much repeated his question.

Allan shook his head. "I don't think so Much."

Much shook his head.

Allan was offended by Much's reaction. "Do you think I really want to feel this way?"

"I don't know."

"I don't have a choice," said Allan. "I didn't choose this Much!"

"Everything is a choice," said Much.

"Except for love," said Allan.

Much's eyes widened. "Oh my lord. Oh my lord. Oh, my, lord—"

"Much will you shut up?!" pleaded Allan.

Allan closed his eyes. "I can't believe Djaq told you lot. She said she wouldn't."

Much threw a stick in the fire. "She didn't have to say anything. It was obvious from your face when she said she was leaving."

"Ah," sighed Allan. "An open book."

"Too bad I cannot read," said Much chancing a smile at Allan.

"Much," said Allan, "what should I do?"

Much pointed to himself. "Me? You're asking me?"

"Yes," sighed Allan, "as surprising as that may seem, I am asking you for help."

Much began to smile at the thought of Allan-a-dale coming to him for advice about women problems. But then his smile faded as he thought about the particular woman in this problem.

Marian.

_Robin's_ Marian.

She could never be Allan's, she was always Robin's.

Then Much thought about Robin and what he would say if he knew about Allan's behavior. Much decided that he would probably take it worse than Allan turning traitor. When Allan was a traitor he abandoned the gang and the friends who loved him. That was bad enough. But loving Marian? That would be far worse in Robin's eyes. Robin might kill him.

"I can't help you," said Much.

"Please?" asked Allan desperately. "What about Eve?"

Much's stomach turned and his cheeks grew red. "What?"

"You told me about that girl all those years ago who you loved and lost. How did you get over her?"

Much coughed and threw another stick in the fire. "What makes you think I stopped loving her?"

Allan put his hands to his head. "I was afraid of that."

"But," said Much pushing thoughts of Robin's anger away from his mind, "I can tell you something."

"What?"

"I have always regretted," said Much sadly, "never getting the chance to tell her."

Allan was silent.

"Tell Marian."

Then Much looked down at the crackling fire and began to put it out but Allan stopped him.

"I'm going to stay out here for a little longer," he said to his friend.

Much nodded and left his friend to wallow in his private pain.

Standing behind the trees Marian had only heard the part of the conversation where Much had told Allan to tell her something. But she had no idea what it was. Once Much left, Marian approached Allan. He heard the footsteps and looked up with terror that someone would tread on his solitude. But he forced a smile when he saw Marian.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Marian nodded. "I couldn't sleep. I heard you and Much talking about something."

Allan's heartbeat quickened. _Did she hear what we said? God no!_

"Oh," he said casually.

Marian sat next to him by the fire. "You had to tell me something."

Allan smiled thankfully. She had not heard the important part. She had not heard…

"Allan?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to tell me?"

Allan's face reddened. "Nothing."

Marian shrugged. "It seemed important."

Allan nodded. "It is."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you," said Allan.

"So let me get this straight," said Marian curiously. "It's important."

"Yes."

"It's something you need to tell me."

"Yes."

"But you cannot tell me?"

"Exactly," said Allan.

"That makes sense, I don't know why I'm so confused," said Marian sarcastically.

"Look," said Allan massaging his temples, "if I told you…it wouldn't be…I mean, you don't want to know what I have to tell you."

"I can take it."

"Really?"

"Look at my face," said Marian.

Allan looked at Marian's face. He gazed deeply into her eyes and found himself slowly getting lost in their beauty.

"See any fear?" she asked pulling him back to reality.

"Uh, no, I guess not."

"Then tell me!"

Allan bit his lip. He closed his eyes.

_Tell her! Tell her!_

_Are you crazy? If you tell her she'll never speak to you._

_It doesn't really matter does it? She's leaving anyway._

_Robin would kill you. He'll hate you forever._

_Robin Hood is dead Allan, you are not dead. _

_Just tell her…maybe she'll feel the same way._

_That's stupid. Why would she love me? She loves Robin. Everyone loves Robin._

Allan recalled a conversation he once had with Robin. Robin had just found out that Allan was a spy and a traitor. Allan had said so many horrible things that night.

_Everyone loves you! You get the glory, you get the girl. You are always in the sun Robin, and I'm always in the shade._

"Allan?" asked Marian nervously. "You're awfully quiet."

"Marian," said Allan, "I'm going to tell you the truth."

Marian nodded.

"You cannot leave," said Allan.

Marian rolled her eyes. "We've been through this Allan, I must leave."

"We can protect you here. We cannot protect you in London."

"I don't need someone to protect me," insisted Marian.

"We protect you because we care about you," said Allan angrily, "not because we think you are weak or something."

"If you cared about me," said Marian passionately, "then you would support my choice. Everyone else seems to support me, Djaq, John, Will, even Much. Allan, why can't you?"

_Tell her why._

"Because…" Allan began.

"Because?"

"Because!" said Allan.

"That is not an answer."

Allan shook his head. "Because, I cannot survive here without you."

Marian did a double take. "Come again?"

"If you go to London we will never see each other again."

Marian shook her head. "No. Don't say that. I'll visit."

"It is not the same thing," said Allan. "This forest is not the same without you. I am not the same without you."

"What?"

"If you leave," Allan said bitterly, "then the tiny spark of happiness still in me will fade away completely. I will be lost in the forest without your light."

"You are not making any sense," said Marian.

"I know, I can't get the words right," said Allan.

"What is all of this about?" asked Marian. "Why do you feel this way? You will survive perfectly without me. You have the gang. I'm just one person."

Allan was silent. He needed to tell her something.

_Lie. Lie!_

_No, confess your feelings! _

"Allan," said Marian, "what is going on here?"

Allan took a deep breath and turned to Marian.

"Marian," said Allan quietly. "I think I love you."

"What?" Marian asked. "I didn't hear you."

"I love you!" he yelled.

Marian stood up. "What? You what?"

Allan stood up with her. "I love you Marian. I've always loved you."

"You love me?" Marian asked.

Allan nodded. "I do."

Marian did not know how to respond. She had been so wrapped up in Robin that she had not realized Allan's feelings.

"How could you love me?" she asked.

Allan shrugged. "It just happened."

Marian shook her head. "Does everyone else know?"

"I think they suspect something," said Allan.

Marian put her hands over her eyes. "This is crazy."

"Marian," said Allan, "I never wanted to feel this way."

"Great," said Marian sarcastically, "that really helps."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," Allan muttered to himself.

Marian began to cry.

Allan cursed his stupid words. He walked slowly to Marian and wrapped his arms around her. She did not shy away from his hold. This gave him courage. She looked up into his eyes. That gave him courage too. And somehow, Allan did not know how it happened, but somehow he began moving his face close to her face. He wiped a tear from her cheek. Then he slowly kissed her forehead. Then his lips brushed against her cheek.

Then against her mouth.

Marian felt the lips on her own. At first she welcomed the feeling which she had not shared with another for a long time. But then she saw that the man kissing her was not Robin. She pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

He backed away slowly. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "Why did you do that?"

"I…I thought you wanted me to," said Allan sheepishly.

Marian felt more tears on her cheeks. She brushed them away. "You thought wrong. Stay away from me. I hope I never see you again."

Allan bit his lip. "You don't mean that. You cannot mean that."

"I do."

Allan nodded. "As you wish."

He turned away from her and shook his head. Then he turned back and said, "Good bye Marian."

Then Allan slipped away into the forest. When he was away from Marian he broke into a run. He did not know where he was going only that he was moving and breathing. Finally he dropped to the forest floor and felt out of breath. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Allan felt tears in his eyes and did not fight their journey down his cheeks.

Meanwhile Marian put out the fire and made her way back to camp. She went into bed and closed her eyes. Sleep did not come to her that night.

The next morning Marian was up before the rest of them and already packing her things.

Much was awake and walked towards Marian's bed. "I thought you might want some help."

Marian nodded and the two of them began to pack. Much looked at Marian. She looked angry and determined. Her eyes were not really on the clothes she folded and packed. Her two brilliant blue eyes seemed to stare beyond the clothes and beyond anything.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Much.

Marian nodded but Much did not believe her.

"Did something happen last night?" he asked.

"Allan," began Marian, "he said…that…" She could not continue.

Much nodded. "I know."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Great, everyone knows."

"You cannot give him a hard time," said Much standing up for his friend. "He does not want to feel this way."

"Can we change the subject?" asked Marian.

"The sky is really blue today isn't it?" asked Much.

Marian smiled. "Thank you."

"But," said Much unable to contain his mouth, "you should not be angry with him Marian."

"Much," said Marian, "what happened to the blue sky?"

"It's not as important as this," muttered her friend.

A little while later Marian was all packed. John, Will, and Djaq were up and ready to see her off. They all walked to the North Road where Marian was going to go, on a "borrowed" horse to London. But someone was missing.

"Where is Allan?" asked John suspiciously.

"Yeah," agreed Will now looking around for himself, "where the bloody hell is Allan?"

Everyone started looking around, except for Much who looked directly at Marian. Marian pretended that she did not see Much's gaze.

"He probably left early," lied Much. "We should say goodbye now."

Marian nodded.

First she put her arms around Djaq. "Try to remind them we can do more than cook and clean," she whispered to her friend.

Djaq nodded and released her with tears in her eyes.

Then Marian hugged Will. "You will lead on bravely Will," she said in his ear.

"Good luck Marian," he said as he let go of her.

"John," said Marian hugging him tightly. "You, I will miss."

John chuckled. "You, I miss already."

Then Marian turned to Much.

Much reddened. "We don't need to hug."

Marian shook her head and threw her arms around Much. "You are a good friend Much."

"I try," said Much chocking back tears.

After the tearful goodbyes Marian saddled the horse and heaved herself on. Then she rode off.

As soon as she was out of sight Much coughed. "He told her."

Djaq bit her lip.

Will shook his head.

John took a deep breath.

"Where is he then?" asked Will.

Much shook his head. "We need to find him."

The gang ran off to find their friend.

*******************************************************************

As Marian rode out of Sherwood she tried to hide the tears. She would miss this forest. She would miss the feeling of Robin beside her watching over her. She would miss the gang and their funny quirks and smiles. She would miss Allan.

Marian shook her head. She tried to think of Allan only as the wonderful friend, not as the man he was last night.

Marian planned to ride quickly by Nottingham so that the sheriff and Guy would not even realize she had come and gone.

As soon as she left Sherwood the horse broke out into a gallop. But then suddenly there was a clump of guards in the middle of the road. Marian was going to just ride past them, but they were all holding crossbows pointed at her body. Behind them stood the sheriff.

He smiled up at Marian. "I think you should get off your horse."

"Why?"

"These men are prepared to kill you, we wouldn't want that would we?"

Marian obediently got off the horse.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" asked the sheriff walking through the guards to Marian's side.

"It's not your business," said Marian defiantly.

The sheriff shook his head. "Wrong answer." He grabbed her arms but she kicked at him. He rolled his eyes. "Guards!"

Three guards took Marian's arms and restrained her from moving.

"What do you want with me?" asked Marian desperately. "I was leaving! Robin is dead! I'm not useful to you anymore."

The sheriff nodded. "True. But you see, this is a favor I am doing for a good friend."

Marian shook her head. "You don't have friends."

Vasey shrugged. "Guy has done me a great service and I intend to reward him."

"How?" asked Marian already dreading the answer.

"With you."

"Me?"

"Women are slow creatures," remarked Vasey. "You will be given to him as a present during the party we are throwing in honor of your outlaw's death."

"Given," Marian swallowed the harsh word. "No, I won't."

"You don't get a choice," said Vasey nodding to one of the guards holding her.

The guard hit her stomach and she moaned quietly.

Vasey walked up to her. "I'd advice you not to speak for a while. Guards take her to the dungeons!"

**NOOO! Robin get home!!! Allan save her!!! omg whats going to happen??? is marian going to be "given" to gizzy??? will the gang save her??? will robin come and realize whats going on??? omgosh please tell me what you thought love you all!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Its been a while but im back...better than ever and itching to keep this story going!!! that is if you will continue reading my lovely readers...i just saw epsiode 9 of series 3 and im ready to make allan into a heroish man and bring back robin....and marian together...and im updating all my stories today if you read them that would be "haunting me" and "he would move heaven and earth" so look for updates of those and for this please read and review thank you magpie287 gatewatcher and candyflossgirl!!! lots of love to you all**

**Chapter Six Who do you Miss?**

The guards threw Marian into the dungeons harshly. She fell against the wall and moaned. The men just laughed at her pain.

One of them tried to touch her but Marian punched his stomach. He groaned and quickly locked the door.

The other guard laughed at his friend's pain. Then he turned to Marian. "You might want to be a little more flexible when Sir Guy comes to visit you."

"Here?" asked Marian weakly.

The men chuckled at her stricken state and left her alone in the dungeons.

Marian shook her head and sat down in the cell. She doubted that a rescue attempt would be possible because the gang thought she was gone. They would not try to save her and then…if they did find out…she would already be "given to Gisborne."

Marian shuddered at the thought.

She bit her lip and thought of Robin. Just the very action of thinking of him brought her heart to a flutter. Her heart melted as she remembered their last kiss, their last hug, their last touch. But, though she wept for her dead love, she also was relaxed as she drifted into her thoughts.

Then her thoughts abruptly shifted to the events of last night. Last night when Allan had confessed his feelings for her. She shook her head.

_How could I have been so cruel to him? He was telling me something that was so hard for him to say…and I-I told him to leave! I said I never wanted to see him again. _

_Because he tried to kiss you Marian, not because you are a cruel woman._

_But you kissed him back._

_No._

_Yes._

Marian stopped arguing with herself to digest this new information. Had she really kissed Allan back? Her first reaction, obviously, was no. No way would she ever let her lips meet anyone's but Robin's. But…there was something there…

Marian was about to continue this talk with herself when she heard loud boots on the stone floor. The trapped girl bit her lip. He was approaching. This was not going to be good.

Guy of Gisborne walked slowly to Marian's cell. He still could not believe that she was here, in the castle, again. The sheriff had been smiling when he told Guy of her capture and arrest.

Guy had been sitting in the great hall organizing the men at arms, when Vasey walked in with a skip in his step.

_What is it?_ Guy asked.

Vasey grinned from ear to ear. _I have a surprise Gizzy._

Guy did not get excited. _You know I don't like surprises._

_You will like this one._

_Why?_

Vasey winked. _Because this one is Marian._

_Marian?_

_Yes._

_She's here? In the castle?_

Vasey rolled his eyes. _You catch on quickly Gisborne. Yes._

_She is mine? _Guy could not fathom such a concept.

_Yes. It will be official during the celebration. I shall announce it._

_When is the celebration? _Guy asked.

_In two weeks. You can wait until then can't you Gizzy?_ The sheriff gave him a knowing smile.

Guy now continued his slow walk of shame and regret to Marian's cell. The sheriff's words echoed in his already rattled brain.

_You can wait two weeks can't you Gizzy?_

_Gizzy._

_Gizzy._

Guy shook his head trying to get the sheriff's words out of his head forever. But he realized that the sheriff spoke the truth. Because Guy knew she would be his, and knew she was in the castle, made him only want her more.

Then he reached her cell.

"Marian?" he asked softly.

It was the first time he had spoken to her since she told him that she loved Robin Hood. It was the first time he said her name with all the love and passion in his heart since the Holy Land. He was consumed with desire for her.

Marian did not look at him. Her eyes stared at the stone floor. "Yes?"

"I…" Guy's voice trailed off. He could not find the words to say how he felt, or to say anything.

This odd behavior made Marian curious. She allowed herself to look up into the eyes of the man who murdered her husband.

"What?" her voice was cold.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Marian raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? You are sorry? Guy, you murdered Robin!"

Guy shook his head. "You were supposed to be with me!"

Marian smiled bitterly. "No. I was always Robin's."

"But—I thought we had a connection, an understanding."

Marian rolled her eyes. "We never had an understanding Guy."

Guy leaned against the bars of Marian's cell. "How could you love him? He was my enemy!"

"He was my husband!" she screamed.

Then Guy's gaze traveled to Marian's hand. He saw the ring. He began to shake as he stared with hatred at the seal of marriage she and the dead man shared.

At first he felt betrayed by the woman he loved but dared to murder. How could she do this to him? How could she have married his enemy? Then Guy decided to cause Marian serious mental pain. He was a master in art of torture.

Guy smiled evilly. "He is not your husband now. He is dead. And I swear to you Marian, he is not going to come back to save you."

Marian crossed her arms and turned her face away from Guy. She hugged her knees and hid her face from the murky world.

She let the tears she held in drop to the cold floor. These tears were not meant for Guy's cruel gaze. These tears were Marian's quiet defiance of Guy's words. Marian knew that, no matter where Robin was, no matter what, he was thinking of her. Somehow.

_If he is thinking of you, then, do you think he would have some thoughts about last night Marian?_

Before Marian could judge for herself how omnipotent the dead are, Guy yelled at her.

"Marian you will look at me when I talk to you!"

"Or what?" she asked with her face still burrowed.

Suddenly she heard metal jingling and clinking against other metal. She heard a door swing open very close by and hard boots walk on the stone floor. Then she felt strong hands on her cheeks pulling her face upwards.

She let her face be pulled away from her knees and stared face to face with Gisborne.

Guy was almost in awe of how blue her eyes were. He was almost weak in the knee by the way her lips were pursed in anger. He was almost in a sweat by way she breathed.

But Guy pushed all these thoughts to the back of his brain for later use.

"You will look at me!" Guy whispered loudly.

Marian gave Guy a bitter smile. "Or what Guy?"

Guy was slightly worried by Marian's cool stance. He remained silent.

"Or what?" she asked with a harsh laugh. "Are you going to kill me Gisborne?"

Guy almost turned cold at the thought of Marian dead. But maybe if he threatened her with death she would learn obedience.

He was still silent.

"Because death," said Marian angrily, "really would be preferable to this existence. If you want to kill me because I don't look at you, then please, kill me now. You were going to do it in the Holy Land, you can do it now easily."

Guy narrowed his eyes. He realized suddenly why Marian was ready to die.

If she died by his hand, at this moment, she would be with him. She would be with Robin, forever. Robin, though dead six feet under the sand, would have won Marian. Guy never believed that he would ever lose that battle with a dead man. So he realized a way that he could win.

He smiled at the girl whose face he held in his hands. Whose fate he held in his no longer trembling hands.

"No," said Guy triumphantly, "quite the opposite. I will make sure that you are going to live. You will be fed and ignored by the guards. I shall come every day to make sure you are alive. In two weeks, I will make damn sure that you are still alive."

"Two weeks?" asked Marian causally. "What is happening in two weeks?"

"Our wedding," said Guy. "On the same day that we have chosen to honor Hood's death, we shall also honor it with our marriage."

Marian shuttered.

Guy only smiled. "That shall be your torture Marian, life. Life without your precious outlaw."

Marian glared at Guy. She broke from his bond and slapped his face.

Guy winced at the pain and looked angrily at Marian. He punched her stomach so that she fell on her back. She groaned at the agony. But she still chuckled. Perhaps she could anger Guy enough to kill her now.

But that chuckle was a mistake.

Guy saw through her deception. He shook his head and smiled at the girl on the floor. He kicked her with his foot and then walked out of the cell.

"I'm not killing you Marian," said Guy. "I think I will find this more to my liking. Keeping you here on earth as my prisoner."

Marian closed her eyes and moaned. She did not open her eyes until the footsteps of the skilled torturer ceased to echo in her burning ears.

When Guy had left Marian sat up and massaged her stomach.

It ached, but not as much as the agonizing pain she felt in her heart. She was sure, no matter what, she would always feel pain in that dreaded spot of her anatomy.

"I miss you," she whispered to the empty void of space.

"I miss you so much," she whispered again to the unforgiving Heaven.

While the lady let loose tears to the silent dungeons the man who loved her, but was forbidden from love, leaned against a tree in Sherwood Forest.

"I miss you Marian," he whispered. He closed his eyes and thought of how rudely he had behaved to her when he had tried to kiss her. But Allan believed that she had kissed him back. She had wanted that kind of contact with him.

Allan wanted to smile at that realization but he stopped himself.

He stopped himself with thoughts of how Robin would think of his behavior. Robin would never forgive him for doing that. Not in a million years. Allan bit his lip and stood up. He had made a decision to run away from the gang. They could continue fighting for justice. But there was no reason for him to fight any longer. The two people he loved the most were either dead or gone. There was no justice in the world as far as he was concerned.

Allan scratched his shoulder and began walking out of the forest to Nottingham. He figured that he could probably steal away in some poor fool's cart. From there he could ride to another county or, if he was lucky, the cart would be headed for the seaport. Allan could leave the entire country.

The farther away he was from Marian, the closer he was to happiness.

_Yeah right._

Okay, so maybe he realized that sort of thinking was shit, but he did not dwell on it. When he reached Nottingham he realized how parched he was. Allan stopped by in the tavern for a drink. He quickly ordered and was waiting for the drink when he heard cruel laughter.

By instinct Allan swiftly turned to the source of the laughter and found two guards, sitting at a table, toasting to their apparent success.

Allan raised a suspicious brow. Robin had taught them that any time guards were happy something rotten was going on. The sheriff was up to something.

Allan was about to go to the table and find out what happened when his brain stopped him.

_Hold on a minute mate, what do you think you are doing?_

_Just what I normally do! Humiliating the sheriff, the evil corruption of Nottingham._

_Oh, so the usual right? Not now Allan, remember, you gave that up. _

_Come on, one last time. For the gang._

_For Marian you mean._

_Oh sod off!_

After the battle between the two parts of his mind, Allan made his way to the table.

"What's the good news lads?" asked Allan.

One guard shrugged. "Had a bit of luck."

Allan laughed and shook his head. "Mine was better. Do you mind if I join you?"

The guards looked at each other nervously until Allan snapped his fingers to the barmaid and yelled, "Oi, a round of drinks for us!"

The guards let him sit down and join them.

"So," asked one guard, "what happened to you?"

Allan grinned. "I'm getting married. She said she'd marry me, finally."

The second guard slapped Allan on the back. "Great, that's actually kind of like our news too."

The first guard shook his head at his friend's foolishness. "We're not supposed to say anything to the people remember Fredrick?"

Fredrick looked at Allan and was silent.

Allan shook his head. "I can keep secrets."

Fredrick shrugged. "Our boss is getting married too. In two weeks actually."

Allan raised a brow. "That's the day they're honoring Robin Hood's death right? Who is getting married on that day?"

_That black day more like it._

"Guy of Gisborne," said Fredrick with a smile.

Allan almost choked on his ale. "Really? Who is the lucky woman?"

"Lady Marian," said the second guard. "We just arrested her. And in two weeks the wedding will take place, so keep the news quiet until then."

Allan's heart pounded against his chest. His hands suddenly felt very sweaty. He coughed and stood up. "Well, that's enough for me today lads. I've got to go back home."

Allan was about to leave when one of the guards called to him. "Hey you!"

Allan took a deep breath and turned around to face the guards. "Yeah?"

"What's your girl's name?"

"Uh," said Allan shaking his head, "Marian."

Fredrick laughed. "That's a coincidence, isn't it Michael?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, suppose it is. Run off to your Marian lad. Thanks for the drinks."

Allan smiled and waved. The guards continued laughing and drinking. They never suspected that their new cool friend suddenly fell to pieces the minute he stepped out of the tavern. Allan closed his eyes and bit his lip. This was not happening. Marian could not be in the dungeons, she was on her way to London where she would be safe.

Apparently Marian was never safe from Gisborne.

Allan shook his head. What he needed to do was to leave now and never look back. He needed to leave the gang, leave Marian in the dungeons, leave Nottingham, and get out while he had the chance. But he could not.

Allan found he could not move a muscle.

He was Allan-a-dale.

He was one of Robin Hood's men.

He was in love with Marian.

He was a friend to Will, Djaq, Much, and Little John.

He was Allan-a-dale.

He was Robin Hood.

Suddenly Allan broke into a run and ran out of Nottingham and into Sherwood. There was going to be a rescue. Marian was not going to marry Gisborne, not while Allan had breath in him.

While Allan ran he looked up at the patches of sunlight shimmering down on his face. Allan was not a religious man. He had never been one for God, or church, even as a boy. But Allan believed, he wanted to believe, that Robin was smiling down upon him.

Maybe Robin, somehow, could see that Allan was saving his wife. Maybe he would forgive Allan for lusting after her.

Or maybe not.

Probably not.

Allan smiled bitterly. _Definitely not._

Because Allan was not saving Marian so that Robin would be happy. He was saving Marian because he loved her. He loved her and he would not let her marry a man she despised. If Robin was dead then Allan was not going to let Marian marry a man who was not...was not…

_Is not me._

Allan continued running through the trees and bushes of the forest. Suddenly he spotted the gang. He whistled the signal and they turned to look at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Will angrily.

"We were worried," said Djaq sweetly.

"Thought you might do something stupid," muttered John.

Allan looked suspiciously at Much. "You told them didn't you?"

"I thought you might have left," said Much. "And I knew that they needed to know what happened with you and her."

Allan shook his head. "Don't worry about it mate. There's bigger problems."

"What sort of problems?" asked Will.

"Ones that involve Marian…and Gisborne," said Allan.

The gang congregated around the new comer to listen to his news. As he told all that he had learned he thought of one thing, and one thing only.

_I miss you Marian._

He did not know that a million miles away, on a ship, headed towards his home, another man was thinking the very same thing.

"I miss you Marian," said Robin with a forlorn look at the sea.

Nathanial was behind him practicing battle with his sword. "Do you think that we will have to fight?"

Robin turned around to look at his new friend. "If we do I'm sure we'll be alright."

Nathanial looked up at Robin and laughed. "You're joking. I'm awful with this weapon."

Robin grinned. "You need a bit of practice."

Nathanial shook his head. "More than a little bit, I think you'll find."

Robin laughed.

"What?" asked Nathanial.

Robin shook his head. "What you just said," he began, "it reminds me what one of my friend's would say."

Nathanial bit his lip. "You miss them. Not just Marian, you miss all of them don't you?"

Robin felt a tear threatening to travel down his cheek. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

"You will see them again soon," said Nathanial calmly.

"Do you really think I will see all of them again?" asked Robin. He did not specifically mention Marian by name but Nathanial understood what his friend meant.

Nathanial looked at Robin, and at the threatening wound that could kill him.

"Yeah," said Nathanial, "you will see them all again. God can you imagine how happy they will all be when they see you again. They believe you to be dead."

Robin shook his head. "I was dead. Until you brought me back."

"All in a day's work," said Nathanial casually.

"So let's get to work," said Robin. He took out his sword and stood in front of Nathanial. The two friends began to dance around each other with swords outstretched. Robin taught Nathanial about the art of swordplay that day while they waited to see the shores of England.

At last when neither man had strength enough to stand, they sat down on the deck of the ship and sheathed their swords.

"I have not practiced this much," said Robin with a sigh, "since I was a boy."

"Oh my bones ache," moaned Nathanail.

"Stop being so womanish," said Robin teasingly. "You'll feel better by tomorrow."

"Come off it," said Nathanial shaking his head. "I'll just feel more pain tomorrow."

Robin nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but the aching goes away after a time."

"I still cannot believe this is what you do all day in England," marveled Nathanial.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," said Nathanial, "this fighting for justice. Robbing and killing the rich to give to the poor."

Robin shook his head. "We don't kill. Unless absolutely necessary."

Nathanial grinned. "Really? You do not kill?"

"Is that so strange?" asked Robin.

Nathanial shook his head. "I have seen so many deaths, so much blood. It is refreshing to find a man who is content with justice only. Who is content with helping others and not hurting. That is true greatness to me."

Robin shrugged. "It is nothing. No one else is doing it, I must."

"So," said Nathanial. "Who is the man who sounds like me?"

Robin laughed. "Much."

"Much?" repeated Nathanial.

"Don't laugh," said Robin grinning. "He is one of my oldest friends. He has stood by me when no one else did. And then there is Allan-a-dale, he can be a bit of an ass at times but, I know he means well, I know he cares about us." Robin grew silent as he thought of Allan.

Nathanial raised an eyebrow. "What happened with Allan?"

Robin shook his head. "He betrayed us a couple of months ago. Sold his sold to the devil, my murderer actually. Then he joined with us again, said he knew what side he needed to be on. We are all glad he is back, and I want to believe that he is back to stay."

Nathanial could see how Robin was worried about this particular man. "Who else?"

"There is Will Scarlett, he used to live in my village before he was an outlaw. He is great with an axe, and a great lover of freedom. He also loves Djaq."

"Djaq?"

"She joined us two years ago. She was from the holy land, brought here to be traded like an animal."

Nathanial shivered. "Horrible."

Robin nodded. "She is a little like you. She is good with medicines and potions. Not maybe one which can bring someone back from the dead, but still good. And then there is Little John."

"How little?" asked Nathanial.

"Huge actually," laughed Robin. "He had his own gang before joining us. He is a true woodsman of Sherwood Forest."

"And then there's Marian?" asked Nathanial.

"And then there's Marian," said Robin quietly. "My wife."

"I hope they all like me," said Nathanial.

Robin raised a brow. "Are you kidding? The man who brought back Robin Hood from the dead? All of England will praise your name."

"I doubt it," muttered Nathanial.

"We shall praise your name," said Robin with a smile.

Nathanial nodded. But he still had doubts about this journey. Robin's health depended solely on Marian. If Marian was not with the gang, if Marian was dead, if she did not love Robin anymore, then Robin would die. Nathanial would not be able to bring him back this time. Because this time, Robin would give up. He would refuse to fight for his life and he would surely die.

_Marian please live! Live and love so this man can survive!_

**Will the gang save Marian before she marries Guy?? wouldnt it be something if Robin came back and saw the wedding of marian and guy??? what woudl that do to him do you think??? cross your fingers for sucess!!! lots of love again to you all!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gosh i havent updated this story in soooooooooooooo long.....thats why i wanted it to be the first i updated!!!!!!! now im back again, yes dont worry....i've got some time now after the tons and mountains of work thrust upon me. So now that Robin Hood is in America i just watched the second episode (again) and still hate kate....and still love allan so allan this iis for you...also this chap is for magpie287 cauze she stuck by this story when i thought it wasnt good...and my other story haunting me....so thank you!!!!! and everyone else who reads this thank you**

**Chapter Seven: Plans, Demands**

"You need to eat something," he said trying to sound sympathetic.

"I'm not hungry," she said turning away from the plate of food.

Guy shook his head. "Marian, I thought we talked about this, I'm sure we have in fact. You are going to eat; you are going to be well fed while you are kept here."

Marian nodded. "While I am kept here locked up like an animal!"

Guy needed another tactic. He coughed and sat down in front of the cell. "Marian, he would not want this."

"Who?" Marian asked pushing the food away from her and back through the bars of the cell to Guy.

"You know who I'm talking about," said Guy. "Hood."

Marian narrowed her eyes at Guy. "You have no idea what he would have wanted."

"If he felt anything like I feel, then he would have wanted you to live," said Guy with a smile.

Marian gave him a bitter smile. "Thankfully, he was nothing like you. And, thanks to you, he cannot feel anything anymore. It doesn't matter now does it? In a week I will be your wife. The next day you will find me dead."

Guy scoffed. "You wouldn't."

"I would rather than be your wife for another day Gisborne," said Marian spiting on the food. Guy reached through the cell bar and grabbed her neck in his hand. He could choke the life right out of her. But then, he would win.

Robin would win her.

So Guy released his hold and pushed the plate closer to her again.

He shook his head and stood up, brushing the dust of the dungeons out of his black leather. He started to walk out of the dungeon when he turned around and pointed at Marian.

"By the time I get back, I expect that you will have eaten that."

He then turned around again and walked away, his boots echoed on the stone floor. They echoed bitterly in Marian's ears. She shivered and hugged herself. All she had wanted to do was to leave this place, this village, this life, and forget him.

Now he was still thrust in her face.

She knew that he would always be with her, but this was too much.

What Marian did not know was that help was on the way. Help was in the form of one Allan-a-dale. Currently he was climbing up the walls of the castle, trying to find the window to the dungeons. And while he climbed he cursed what he was doing.

After he had told the gang about Marian they had started discussing a plan. It was lavish, and grand, with lots of twists and turns. It was a Robin sort of plan. It smelled, and sounded, like a Robin plan.

On the day of Marian's wedding, the gang would make a grand entrance to save Marian and stop the wedding. While stopping the wedding they would kill Gisborne. Though Robin had taught them that killing was wrong and a last resort, the gang did not care. They were filled with fiery vengeance to the murderer of their beloved leader and friend.

That would send the message that Robin Hood could still live on, forever. It would make the sheriff shiver, and the villagers cheer for the legend of Sherwood Forest. And, of course, Marian would be safe again.

But the wedding was a week and a half away. That still meant that Marian would spend a week and a half, alone, in misery, in rotting cell.

And Allan was not going to let that happen, at least, not the alone part anyway.

He listened to the gang plan and all the way was silent. Much noticed his silence. When the plan was set Much waiting for everyone to leave and then called Allan to the side.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Allan shrugged. "Not really."

"Marian?" Much asked tiredly.

Allan nodded sheepishly.

"Are you actually going to do anything about it?"

Allan pulled at his hair in frustration. "I don't know Much!"

Much looked up at the sky. "Do you think he knows?"

Allan bit his lip and joined Much in looking up at the sky. "Right now Much, I'm not even sure if I know what's going on in the world." He then stepped away from Much and stretched his arms out and titled his head back to gaze at the sky. He looked very much like someone of old who had sacrificed himself for the sins of his people.

"Okay!" he yelled. "Robin if you want to strike me down this is your chance. If you want to kill me—"

"What are you doing?!" Much yelled desperately interrupted Allan's taunts to the silent depths of Heaven. "Stop!"

Allan knew that Robin was right. He released himself from his sacrificial pose and joined Much. "Sorry about that."

"Do you want to start trouble?" asked Much with irritation.

Allan raised a brow. "What do you think?"

Much shrugged. "Probably not."

"If you knew," said Allan, "that Eve was in danger, and that you would save her in a week, but she was still in danger this minute, would you do nothing?"

Much was angry that Allan brought up Eve as a way to prove that what he wanted to do was right. But Much knew what it was like to be in love. Much knew that if Eve was in the dungeons there was no way he'd wait a week before seeing her, just making sure she was okay and safe.

He looked grimly at Allan. "What do you propose to do?"

Allan bit his lip and smiled mischievously.

Much shrugged. "You cannot suggest saving her yourself single handedly!"

Allan shook his head. "I don't intend to. I just need to see her, make sure she is safe and unharmed, tell her of the plan. That is all."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Allan smiled. "With the hope that you will not tell the others, and the thought that you will help me."

"How?"

"You're good at causing distractions," said Allan.

The two men snuck off to Nottingham telling the others that they were handing out to the village of Nettlestone. When they crept into the town, disguised as ordinary civilians, Allan looked at Much and nodded.

Much walked up to one stand of food and took a bundle of lettuce in his hand.

"You call this fresh?" he asked angrily to the food seller.

The man nodded wordlessly. "Are you calling my food dirty?"

"No need to call it that," said Much loudly, "that's what it is!"

The food seller jumped at Much and soon villagers began crowding over them watching the fight. Soon guards left their post to break up the fight. This was when Allan ran towards the castle. He ran to the side of the castle and began climbing up the wall.

So that was where he found himself now, almost regretting this mad choice as soon as his feet left the secure ground. He was going to die, he could feel it in his bones. He wasn't strong enough for this kind of action; Robin had always been the one to do this.

Never Allan.

But she kept him climbing. The thoughts of Marian wafting into his head forced him to continue this struggle of man vs wall. Allan was not about to let Gisborne win Marian for himself. If Robin could not have Marian, then Gisborne certainly wasn't going to.

Allan wished that he had some idea of where he was going. He knew where the dungeons where when he was inside the castle walls, outside the castle walls was another story entirely. Day had transformed into night and still Allan had not found the dungeon window, and to top that, he was growing extremely weary.

He slipped into the next open window and found himself in a corridor.

_It would be lucky if you happened to land in the dungeon window but no, you have no luck with sneaking, climbing, windows and, women._

_That's not fair, only one girl._

_Doesn't make it any better does it?_

But Allan did know this corridor of the castle and how it led to the dungeons. Soon he found the entrance to the dungeons. It was guarded by two guards who were sitting against the sides of the door and…

Allan blinked with shock.

Sleeping!

How could they be sleeping when there were people who could be attempting rescues and…

Allan stopped and sighed. He knew why the guards were able to doze easily. There was no one who attempted rescues now, now that Robin Hood was dead. Robin was dead and the guards had nothing to fear. Robin was dead and now the sheriff could rule however he damn well pleased.

But not if Allan had anything to say about it.

Not if he had any life in his body.

He crept past the guards and slowly opened the door to the dungeons. He walked down the steps and found the jail cells relatively empty. But then he thought about that too and realized that the sheriff didn't need to lock people up anymore.

Vasey could just have them killed now.

He was thankful for the candle light which allowed him to walk through the dungeons searching for Marian. But he was not the one who found her. It turned out it was quite the reverse.

Marian was still awake, Guy had recently left, without the tray of food. She was resolved to begin a vigil so that when the morning came Guy would find her so ugly that he would call off the wedding and…

Let her go.

_Let her go?_

It did not really make any sense to Marian, though it was her plan. Guy would never let her go no matter how she may try to look ugly and un-marriable. But she was still determined to continue this vigil as a symbol of protest.

She was interrupted from her vigil and her thoughts of Robin by the sound of footsteps she looked up, fearing that Guy had returned, and saw a very familiar face. At first, due to the lack of water and food, she thought it was Robin coming to take her to Heaven. But she blinked again and saw it was Allan.

If Marian had been sound of mind, well-fed, and in different circumstances, she would have tried to ignore Allan. She felt extremely guilty for how she had treated him, and she did not want to face him again. Marian had sort of felt something in that kiss that she did not want to admit. It had felt good to feel another's lips on her own…

But she was not sound of mind, she was not well-fed, and she was locked up in a dungeon cell.

"Allan!?"

Allan sharply turned his head around to face the woman he loved.

When he saw her in her condition he could have wept. She looked so sickly and tired. She had been bruised and kicked—he could tell. There was so much pain and sadness on her face.

He walked to her cell and knelt down in front of it. She moved closer to the cell bars so that she could talk to him.

"I did not expect to see you here," she said for lack of better words to say.

Allan nodded.

Marian shook her head. "I am so sorry for what I said to you. You were confessing your feelings to me, something I asked you to do. And, I know that we cannot choose who we love."

Allan attempted a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"I do worry about it," she insisted. "I worry about a lot in here."

"Like what?"

Marian held onto the bars as she looked at Allan. "Death, Robin, my inevitable future as Gisborne's wife," she momentarily paused to shiver at the thought, "and you all."

Allan looked her in the eye. "Me?"

Marian smiled. "Yes you, and the entire gang."

"We're going to get you out of here," said Allan. "I promise you."

"Right now?" Marian scoffed. "Or is Much or Will hiding in the darkness somewhere here?"

"I came alone."

Marian's eyes widened. "Alone?"

"Alone."

"Alone?" she repeated with disbelief.

Allan smiled, "I'm not bein' funny but that's the second time you've said that word."

"This is not funny Allan," said Marian seriously, "you came here by yourself? Without anyone?"

Allan nodded. "You'd do the same for any one of us."

Marian bit her lip. "Did you come because…?" Her voice trailed off, she was too worried to continue that sentence, for fear of finding out the conformation of her assumptions.

"Did I come because I love you?"

Marian's face reddened. "Well, you said it not me."

Allan chuckled.

Marian gulped. She could not believe how lightly Allan was taking this rejection. If he really did love her as he said, then this must be killing him. She felt awful, just awful to cause him this pain and suffering.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

Allan shook his head. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes it was because I love you."

"Oh." Marian looked down at the floor.

"Don't feel bad about it," said Allan sympathetically.

Marian looked at him with worried eyes. "Don't feel bad that you love me?"

Allan shook his head. "Don't feel bad that you don't love me back."

Marian slightly chuckled. "Oh, right."

"Unless," said Allan trying to sound casual, "you…"

"I what?"

"You are starting to realize that you do feel something for me," he said.

Marian closed her eyes and rested her head on the bar of the cell. "Allan," she sighed.

"Yes?"

"Allan, I do not think this is such a good idea."

Allan was getting passionately interested now. He noticed how her cheeks slightly reddened. He saw how she paused and did not want to answer his questions. Was this proof that he could have hope? Perhaps she did, maybe, possibly, feel something for him. Something more than just friendship.

"Why not?" he asked her. "Why not now?"

"Firstly because I am married," she said.

Allan closed his eyes and felt like hitting his head on the floor out of frustration. "He is dead Marian, we all miss him but he is not coming back. And leaving," he scoffed, "leaving won't make his presence go away, not by a long shot. And, by the way, I do not think you are leaving because you want to move on, at least, not now anyway."

Marian raised her brow. "Oh really? Then tell me, Allan, why do I want to leave?"

"Because you are afraid," he said.

"Of what?"

"Of admitting that you do feel something for me, of moving on with me."

Marian tisked. "You're crazy. I'm in love with Robin, I will always be in love with him."

Allan nodded. "Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean that you cannot have an interest in other men when the one you love is dead."

Marian winced. "Stop saying that."

"What?" Allan was angry now. "That Robin's dead?"

Marian shivered. "Stop!"

Suddenly the two of them heard footsteps coming down the cell. Some of the guards had heard them. Allan bit his lip and crept into the darkness of the room in the hopes that the guards would pass him and then return outside to their posts.

He bade Marian to be quiet and crept into the shadows.

When the guards walked by her cell they stopped and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

One guard looked to the other. "We thought we heard a noise."

Marian shrugged. "Nope, just me, here, alone."

The guards smiled viciously.

The first said, "That was what we were hoping."

The second guard took out a pair of keys which jingled loudly as he turned the lock on Marian's cell.

Marian's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

The guards did not answer as they stepped into the cell. Allan watched, horrified, as one of the guards grabbed her arms so she couldn't run away while the other started undoing her dress. She tried to get out of their grasp but she could do nothing.

Allan's heart began to beat fast. He could not let this happen. He would not let this happen. There was no way in the entire world of heaven and hell that he was going to just sit here, and watch as the woman he loved was raped.

To hell with being just Allan-a-dale.

To hell with being one of Robin Hood's gang.

Today, he was Allan-a-dale.

Today, he was Robin Hood.

With a cry of anger and passion he flew out of the darkness and into the opened cell that the guards had not closed. He dove at the guard undressing Marian and began punching him and kicking at him with all of his might. Marian, though she was weak, was able to do significant harm to the other guard.

Together they beat the guards unconscious.

At this moment, as they stood together in the cell, breathing heavily they looked at each other.

"Thank you," she said.

Allan was silent.

"Thank you for not letting them…I mean..." she could not say.

Allan nodded. "I know."

Marian bit her lip and then threw her arms around Allan's neck. He held her in his arms, never wanting this feeling to go away, never wanting her to stop holding him, and breathing him.

They stopped the embrace and looked at each other.

Suddenly, without knowing who started it, or anything, then two of them kissed.

But, within seconds it ended abruptly.

Allan and Marian took quick breaths and moved away from each other.

"We need to get you out of here," he said. "The noise will probably already have alerted the entire castle and—"

Allan could not finish his sentence due to a certain laugh that made Allan and Marian both jump.

In front of them, on the other side of the cell, stood the sheriff of Nottingham smiling and cackling at the two captors.

While the sheriff laughed and debated what to do with his lovely prisoners, somewhere, on the other side of the ocean, a man in need of love was getting ever closer to his destination.

Robin Hood was coming home.

**So what do you all think? love to hear your thoughts**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back everyone!! i know its been far too long but hopefully you'll forgive me when i tell you i was loaded with work and i've only just come up for air...the air being fan fiction yay!!! so i want to thank magpie287 because she reminded me that she still likes this story...and in reminding me of that....she reminded me that i still like this story and i want to see it through i hope some of you feel the same way...another couple of notes happy saturday!!! my favorite day of the week for obvious reasons...shout out to Liisa...cauze i think she's probably read every story i've written about RH and hasnt complained but likes them...thanks hun...also happy Halloween!! i hope everyone celebrates it (or doesnt celebrate it) in your own happy way**

**Disclaimer: i own the popcorn in the bowl i eat when i watch robin hood bbc, i own the bowl which the popcorn lives when i watch robin hood bbc, but i dont own anything in robin hood..not even the trees, or the bugs, they belong to their respected owners of Hungery (where its filmed) or BBC...**

**Chapter Eight: How to Deal with Devils, Deamons and the Occasional Ghost**

The lost soldier felt the cool wind in his air. He took a deep breath and almost dove into a private ecstasy at the thought of the land in front of him. He closed his eyes and he could see her…

There she was—the perfect creature he had dreamed of for months…for years…

_Had it actually been years?_

It did not matter. All that mattered was that he was holding her in his arms. He was healed and there were no tears in her eyes. Her smile was the sunlight and his heart was the ever thankful day which welcomed the sun with open arms. Her fingers were in his air…his hands were…

Suddenly he felt a light hit on his head.

Robin opened his eyes and saw Nathanial shaking his head.

"You dropped your oar," Nathanial said pointing to the floating object on the boat.

Robin blushed and quickly reached into the cold English waters to grab at it. "Sorry."

Nathanial shrugged. "We are almost home. Where is your head Robin?"

The two friends had disembarked from the ship and had left on a small boat. They had been sailing this small boat for three days now…but time did not seem to disturb the starved Englishman. The Englishman's fast had gone on for too long. Nathanial knew that he could not survive without the girl for much longer.

"With her," said Robin answering Nathanial's question. "My thoughts are always with her."

Nathanial nodded. "I am not surprised."

Robin and Nathanial rowed for a while in silence.

"Do you know where to go from here?" asked Nathanial. "I have never returned to England once I departed."

Robin nodded remembering his return to his homeland. "Yes, I know where to go. Last time I returned, it was because of a wound."

_And now history repeats itself,_ Nathanial thought bitterly as he moved the oar through the calm water.

Before the men realized it they spotted land. Robin, not waiting for anything, dove into the water and began to swim. Nathanial sighed. This was going to be difficult. Or, perhaps, if God was merciful, things would be well. Somehow…

"Robin!" Nathanial yelled angrily.

Nathanial shook his head. He looked up with irritation at the heavens, then at the determination of his wounded friend.

_Fine!_

Nathanial dove into the water and began to swim after Robin.

Robin, for a man who had been dead not too long ago, was making good progress. With each breath of air he thought of Marian. With each stride, and stroke, he thought of Marian. The thoughts empowered him. The thoughts drove him. The thoughts carried him home, to her.

But…

Robin began to think of something else…someone else who lived in the land he called home. Someone who poisoned the very air and invaded Nottingham like a cancer. Someone who cared nothing of the living, helpless, innocent. Someone who could have been with her…took her…

Robin lost consciousness consumed with thoughts of Gisborne.

"_After all this time, you still carry a torch for her." He had vomited the words as if they were a deadly poison._

_"Do you think I will not laugh every time I take her to bed?"_

_"She is stirred by me."_

_"She has accepted me!"_

_"Marian is to be mine."_

Robin began to sink down as a lifeless body. The pain in his chest erupted like a volcano, causing a massive amount of blood loss. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Robin tightly. Nathanial had seen his friend's body sink like a stone and had acted on instinct.

With Robin in his arms he swam to shore. He lay Robin down on his back and cleaned the wound. He bandaged it again with a sigh. Then Nathanial felt for a pulse. It was still there…weak…but still there…

"Robin," said Nathanial instructively, "come back!"

There was chaos in Robin's subconscious. There was a man's greedy laughter, and a girl's scream. There were wedding bells and galloping horses rattling the injured hero. There were kisses filled with promises, and blazing home-destroying fires. And through this overlap of madness, there was a girl. There was his girl, his love, his wife!

His Marian.

So let Gisborne's talk of stirring be damned!

Let Gisborne's talk of acceptance be damned!

Let his talk of carrying torches burst into flames!

She was Robin's!

She was stirred by Robin!

Marian had done more than accept Robin, she had married him!

Robin's eyes opened.

"You need to stop scaring me like that," sighed Nathanial, grateful to see his friend's return.

"Sorry," said Robin, "it won't happen again." He sat up and realized that he was on land!

He was in England!

And while he remarked on the beauty that was his country, far away, a man remarked on the beauty that was Marian.

Allan sat in the cell with her and stared at her.

"Say something," she commanded.

Allan shrugged. "You are marrying him."

Marian bit her lip and hugged herself.

Allan shook his head. "How could you?!"

Marian groaned. "He would have killed you Allan."

Here were the facts that faced Marian and Allan. Three days ago the sheriff had found them in the cell together. He had smiled, he had shaken his head. He had laughed.

"So," he said, "this is very surprising, your husband has not even been in the earth for a year, and here you are, kissing another man."

Allan took out his sword and stood in front of Marian to protect her. The sheriff tisked at Allan's actions.

"Guards!" he called.

Within moments guards appeared and the two guards that had been knocked unconscious were beginning to stir at their master's call.

"I think I shall have you killed," sighed Vasey in boredom.

"No!" Marian shouted.

The sheriff chuckled. "I have nothing else to do leper. I'll make you a deal. I will not kill the outlaw," and with that he stepped closer to Marian while the guards held Allan back, "if you promise to give yourself willingly to Gisborne. You will be kind to him, and tell him you have a change of heart. You will say yes on your wedding day."

"Don't Marian!" Allan yelled trying to break free from the guards. "Don't do this."

"Touching," said the sheriff stroking Marian's cheek. "A clue: no!" He smacked her across the face and shook his head. "So what do you say?"

Marian looked at Allan. Marian looked back at the sheriff. There were times to be tough in the face of danger, and, she knew, there were times to be otherwise so. And those times seemed to be creeping upon her. What was she to do? Not marry Gisborne and thus have Allan's death hang on her forever? She had killed Robin, and now she was going to condemn Allan to death?

She shivered.

She would not let another die defending her honor, not if she could help it.

"I will marry him willingly," she said. "I will say yes on my wedding day, if you promise not to kill him."

And with that it was done. The sheriff chuckled; Allan bit his lip and shook his head. This was not how things should have gone…not by a long shot. She wasn't supposed to be marrying Gisborne. He had made a promise to himself hadn't he? He had promised himself that she was not going to marry someone unless…unless…that man was Allan himself.

_You are the worst rescuer ever._

"Good," said the sheriff proudly slapping Marian's shoulder.

He snapped his fingers and the guards released Allan. He walked out of the dungeons with the guards behind him. That was when Marian realized she had made a deal with the devil.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Allan perked up a bit. Perhaps she would go back on her promise…

The sheriff turned around. "Yes?"

"Release Allan," said Marian though she knew what the sheriff would say, "that was our agreement."

The sheriff tisked again. "I do not think you understand how I do agreements missy. See, I get someone to do something for me…and then…just when you think I'll comply the way you want, I find my loophole. You wanted him alive, there now, he is alive. But after you are married, I cannot promise you that he will stay that way."

Thus the sheriff Vasey continued to walk away and leave the two shattered souls in cell. And that was where they were now. They were both sitting in opposite corners of the cell. Allan was shaking his head and Marian was hugging her knees.

"You are marrying him," Allan remarked for the second time.

"I am marrying him," Marina whispered as a tear fell from her cheek. The tear was not due to the marriage. She would be dead after the wedding, and by her own doing. If she could not save Allan, and she was doomed to a life with Gisborne, then she was going to take her own life. She believed in loopholes too…she could manipulate them just as Vasey had, perhaps even better.

And then, once she died, she would be with him again…forever…

But, at the moment, she could not be happy. She was remembering a similar conversation she had with another man two years ago. That man with his beautiful face so full of sadness had asked her as well, if she was indeed marrying another man.

And Marian had said she was, that she would, marry Gisborne.

She missed Robin.

"Why are you marrying him?" Allan sighed as men full of pain often do.

"To save you," she said simply.

Allan laughed bitterly. "You are condemning me to death."

"Do not say that to me Allan," said Marian fighting back tears and bitter memories of loved ones who died in her arms.

"You have choked me," said Allan with a harsh laugh, "and you are putting my head on the block, around the noose killing—"

"Shut up Allan!" Marian yelled sharply.

She burst into tears.

Allan did shut up and crawled over to her side of the prison. He sat next to her not knowing whether to put his arms around her or leave her be.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't understand—"

Marian shook her head. "I have killed men with my words Allan. My father died trying to prove his worth to his rebellious daughter. My fiancé died protecting me…I do not want you to die because…" And she cried again.

So Allan, without thinking, put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He did not say anything and he did not feel it was his place. He merely hugged her tightly and held her in his arms. Marian, for her part, let Allan hold her. If she closed her eyes, she could almost convince herself that Robin was holding her tightly.

As the tortured man held the woman he loved in his arms, there was a man who walked with heavy steps into the forest he loved. With each step he could feel the sun warming his soul and shining down on him with all the grace that heaven allowed. Beside this man stood his friend who also sighed at the beauty of Sherwood Forest.

"I see why you enjoy living here," said Nathanial as they entered the forest.

Robin sighed. "You say that now, but imagine trying to hunt for your own food."

Nathanial chuckled. "Where are your friends?"

Robin shrugged casually though he was indeed worried about the apparent disappearance of his friends. He wondered, for a small second, if they had been caught, killed…

He shook those thoughts from his already weak state of mind.

As the two walked quietly suddenly Nathanial stepped on a seemingly innocent leaf. But suddenly a trap was sprung and Nathanial found a rope tied to his foot and flew up into the air. He screamed and Robin turned around to see Nathanial, upside-down, with a rope around his ankle. Though any other man would be frightened for his own life, or the life of his friend, Robin smiled.

Suddenly, from the thickets of the woods a group of very familiar faces jumped out. In the front of the group was Much. Behind Much stood Djaq, Will, and John. But before Much could even begin saying, 'this is an ambush,' he saw a ghost. And the ghost was smiling at him and walking towards him. The ghost wanted to hug him…

"Robin?" Much whispered and dropped his weapon on the ground.

Djaq, Will, and John stood in awed silence at the man they believed was dead.

"How is this possible?" whispered Djaq.

"This I do not believe," muttered John.

"Robin you're…" Will could not find the words.

Much, for his part threw his arms around Robin, he did not care if the man was real or a ghost anymore. And when Much found that there were arms hugging him back, that he could feel his friend's beating heart, a tear fell from his cheek.

"You are alive my brother," he whispered in Robin's ear.

"I am back," said Robin in a whisper.

The two men parted and Robin stood before the gang. Everyone began talking at once. They wanted to know what happened? How was he alive? When had he returned?

Robin chuckled. "I'll tell you everything, but first," he looked up at Nathanial who still swung from the tree, "you can help my friend down?"

**Robbys back...what going to happen when he finds out about marian?? uhoh---made angry robin...anyway love you all please read review and enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**I promise you all an update on friday...and now its monday...and for that i apologize and i apologize for the five week absence because i've missed you all and i've missed writing...but i'vebeen working really hard and i havent found that time and that kills me....i want to thank anyone who would read this still...thank you jonasluva who (whether you know it or not) helped me get back on track with this story...and thank you EVERYONE who has read this and liked it...**

**HAPPY DECEMBER!!**

**Chapter Nine: Heros and Spies**

Nathanial's first meeting with his new gang, and new family, could have gone better in retrospect. It could have begun with an entry that did not include swinging upside down in midair with his feet tied to a rope tied to the top of a tree.

Will could not have been more proud of his wonderful contraption.

That is, until he had to dismantle it so that Nathanial, the savior of Robin Hood, could be released and accepted as a member of the gang.

Much was the first to make an effort to welcome the new member of the gang. He did so for two reasons, firstly because, though Robin had told them nothing about Nathanial he said that Nathanial was a friend. Secondly because he figured that introducing Nathanial to everyone would deter the topic of Marian's absence from the gang…and, come to think of it, Allan's absence as well.

_He's going to go crazy when he finds out, _Much thought as he shook hands with Nathanial.

"Welcome to the gang Nathanial," he said aloud.

Much put an arm around Nathanial and extended his arm to each member of the gang as he spoke their name.

"That's Little John," said Much showing Nathanial the tall giant of a man with a great beard standing impressively before him.

"Little?" asked Nathanial uncertainly.

John chuckled. "A last name that became a nickname."

"This," Much said pointing to Will, "is Will Scarlett, best craftsman in all of England."

Will blushed. "Let's not get too carried away Much."

"This is Djaq," said Much pointing to Djaq.

"A Muslim," said Nathanial as more of a statement and less of a question. And Djaq, for her part and her ability to read others, sensed a feeling of acceptance and understanding with the Englishman. It was as if, though she did not know it yet, this man had seen and loved her people the way she did.

And then, it was at that moment, when Much realized the stupidity that was his plan. Much realized that even in the delayed realization of two missing persons that would come from an introduction of the gang, the introduction of the gang would point out to Robin the two missing members much more dramatically than if he was simply told.

_Where is Marian?_

It started out as a thought but turned into this pricking stabbing feeling in his shoulders and feet that made him want to topple over but the old soldier retained his balance. Just barely, because he felt his heart saunter slowly down into the restless earth beneath his feet. Robin did not need to hear that she was gone, he could sense a missed presence in the wind that whipped his hair.

But he had to hear it.

"Where is Marian?"

Nathanial's eyes widened and he bit his lip. Much caught this worried look before turning to face Robin with a guilty face. It was the same face that every outlaw wore in that moment staring up into the eyes of the leader rejuvenated, who they had failed.

"Where is she!?" Robin's broken screamed echoed throughout every tree and blade of grass in Sherwood Forest that day.

The interesting part of this, the true twist of fate, was that everyone in the gang knew exactly where Marian was. They knew that she was in the dungeons and ready to be given as a wife to Gisborne or suffer the consequences. However, only one of them knew where Allan was, or at least guessed as to why he was not back yet and why Marian was not with him.

Much knew that Allan had been captured too.

Much knew also that, if they wanted to plan a brilliant rescue, there was no time to waste. But, how would Robin survive knowing of these things? And, at the same time, he had no idea who this Nathanial was and why he looked at Robin as if Robin was about to crumble into dust.

"She had decided to leave," began Will bravely. "She said that there was too much here that reminded her of…of…"

"You," said John simply.

"So she head off," said Djaq, "she said she was going to London."

"She is in London?" Robin asked.

"This is where this gets interesting," said Much picking up the story. "See, the thing is…the thing is…Marian never made it to London."

"Can one of you," said Robin covering his eyes and bending down to take a breath, "one of you finish a coherent sentence?"

"The sheriff captured her," said Much, "took her to the dungeons."

Robin opened his eyes and began to shake. But he could still stand and Nathanial saw that and remembered to breathe. Not that this was a good situation but Robin was still standing, he was still alive and breathing. There was still oxygen in his lungs.

For now.

Robin was breathing because he did not know the whole truth of the matter.

He did not know about Gisborne's marriage plans or Allan's unrequited love, or the kisses that Marian had shared with Allan.

He knew none of these things so he still lived.

Robin was remembering a time, not too long ago when he had told the woman he loved that he loved her.

"_If you love me, you will let him go." She was on her knees next to him, trying to save the man who had betrayed them all. Her heart was that pure and her soul that true._

_"I do love you," he had told her earnestly. And, as he slowly let go of the knife from his former friend's neck, he knew that he loved her with his heart. How had it taken this long to tell her so?_

And Marian loved him.

Marian loved him.

"Then we save her," said Robin.

"There's a little more that we need to tell you," said Much. "There's a little more you don't know yet."

Robin caught on quickly enough. "Much, where exactly is Allan?"

And then the other members of the gang, who just realized Allan's disappearing began avoiding eyes and gazing at the floor. They suspected what Much knew to be true. If Allan was, as they all knew, in love with Marian, and he had run off…probably to save her…and had not returned…

It could mean nothing good.

"Allan is…" Much began uncertainly.

"Much!" Robin gasped with a shaky breath. "You have never lied to me before…if you are my brother you will tell me now what is going on!"

At that moment, in another part of Nottingham a woman stood in front of a mirror. She had been forcefully bathed, clothed, fed, and dressed in a beautiful white dress. She stood in front of the mirror while a dozen women fretfully altered and measured and tended to her dress.

Marian felt as though she could not breathe. She felt as though she was being tortured.

The irony of the situation was this was all part of some twisted attempt at a gift from the sheriff and her husband to be—Gisborne.

She shuddered at the thought and moved her arms to her sides. As she did so she felt a sharp poke as one of the servant's needles accidently went through the dress and pricked her arm.

The girl did not complain.

The girl welcomed the pain as she felt dead inside.

Marian was worried about Allan. After her words to the sheriff he had returned a couple of hours later with a dozen or so of his men. They took her from the dungeons before she had time to say goodbye to Allan.

The two of them had been sitting next to each other in silence. In that silence they commemorated the men who lived in the beyond, never to return to the world of the living. They sat in silence for the uneasy words that could never be spoken. They sat in silence for the tears they could not cry. They sat in silence.

It was interrupted by the entrance of Vasey and his entourage. He had clapped his hands and the cell door was unlocked. He had snapped his fingers and two men went over to Marian and grabbed her arms. She tried to resist but to no avail.

"Leave her!" Allan tried to cry out but his voice went hoarse.

Vasey merely laughed and locked the cell after Marian was out.

Allan started to walk towards them, to do…to stop…to do anything to save her. But Marian had shaken her head.

There would be no more death on her hands. There would be no more men dying to prove their love for her. She would not see Allan go the same way her father and her husband had went.

When they had left the dungeons Marian turned to the sheriff.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Vasey smiled. "I think, if I were you, I would worry about myself more than your second outlaw lover."

And now, as Marian stood in front of the mirror pocked and prodded, she was haunted by Vasey's words.

_Your second outlaw lover._

Perhaps, if she had not loved Robin so much, and perhaps if she ever got out of this alive, then she would see Allan with different eyes. He was so much like the man she had loved that it was almost terrifying. Their laughter filled and healed wounds of the broken. Their smile melted the ice from hearts and souls.

Yes the two men were very much alike.

But, Marian felt the blood drip down her arm and sighed. But, she loved Robin very much, and she would not let herself get out of this alive.

"My lady," said the servant who had pricked her. "I am sorry."

Marian turned like one of the dead to face her maid. "What?"

The maid held Marian's arm and began trying to dab the wound. The other ladies had dropped their needles and stitching to gather around to watch the woman who had harmed Lady Marian. They expected Marian to be a little cross, after all she had been cross while they clothed her, fed her, and bathed her.

The general consensus among the ladies in waiting who were to tend to Marian was that she was a spoiled little outlaw lover who belonged in the dirty forests of Sherwood. But they were paid well for their efforts from Gisborne who had ordered them to give Marian anything she might need or want.

Gisborne was certainly trying to make a good impression on his bride to be.

Trying was definitely the key word. Gisborne also paid the women a little extra to report back to him if Marian's behavior was at all suspicious. Not that he had any reason to assume it was…but he remembered how she had looked in the cell.

She was so cold and so dead inside. It was almost as if she was waiting for the right opportunity…

Marian now turned to the woman who had pricked her skin. She smiled at the shuddering woman.

"What is your name?" she asked the woman nicely.

"My name?" the woman repeated dumbly.

Marian nodded kindly.

"Anne," said the woman.

"You don't need to be frightened," said Marian. "I'm not going to hurt you. It was nothing." Marian touched the wound carefully. "I'm fine."

Anne raised a brow. "I'll get some water to put on it."

Marian shook her head. "It'll heal." She saw a tiny drop of blood on the pure white dress. "It'll heal," she said more softly now, "I've had worse."

Anne turned to the rest of the maids. "Well, I think that this is enough for today." She organized this group of women and was almost like their leader. She was the one who had to meet with Gisborne about Marian's behavior; so far there was nothing to report, but now…

The women did not need to be told a second time. They scurried out the room. Anne stayed behind and helped Marian take off the wedding dress and put on her normal dress.

"It's not a nothing wound," said Anne as she was helping Marian dress.

"I have had worse," said Marian.

Anne said nothing.

"You're not surprised?" asked Marian.

"Do you think your past adventures in the forest have gone unnoticed in this castle?" asked Anne dryly.

Marian shrugged. "I suppose not."

"And yet you are marrying Sir Guy," Anne shook her head.

Anne knew exactly why Marian was marrying Gisborne. At least, she believed that she knew the cause. It had to do with money she supposed, it was always about monetary gain. But she also knew that Marian was forced into the arrangement and her heart went out to the poor girl.

But only for a moment…

"I am marrying him," said Marian, "but…"

Anne's eyes picked up. "But what?"

Marian smiled and turned to her confidante. "I do not think that it shall be a very long marriage."

Anne blinked and reminded herself to breathe. "Wha-what? Why not?"

Marian sat down. "Can I swear you to secrecy?"

Marian was not an idiot. She had no doubt that this woman, if not paid by her groom-to-be, was certainly a spy for one of her jailors. She just needed to tell this to someone….even a spy.

"I marry Gisborne in two days. But there is more…I do not believe our marriage will last more than an hour….at the most."

And Anne sat by Marian as she listened to Marian's confession. She wondered, though they were in strict confidence, how much Gisborne would pay her for this information.

**What is marian going to say??? is gisborne going to find out??? and will robin save marian....or will allan???**

**please let me know your thoughts and feelings about this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**To be honest, i wasn't sure if i was going to update this story again. But then last night i had this epiphany while watching rh vids on youtube...i started seeing the beauty in robin/marian again (i had always seen it but it just hit me again, like the first time i felt when i saw them kiss...fan girl sigh) and i just had to update this story...i hope you all are somewhat still interested in this story again i hope!! shout out to CindyUSA because if she hadnt reminded me, i dont know what would have happened. I wanted to put this up on Valentine's day (not that im a big celebrator of that...) but too tired to upload last night so happy Feb 15th everyone!!!!**

**To remind ya'll: Allan likes marian, Robin we thought was dead in holy land but back with nathanial who cured him, marian is forced to marry gizzy, allan is in dungeons for trying to save her on his own, much has to tell robin where allan is...marian is contemplating...well not sticking around for long after her wedding to gizzy...**

**Disclaimer: BBC can keep RH season three...i just wish i had a little bit of season one and two...but i got nada...**

**Chapter 10: Half-Truths**

He was running very quickly. The wind would have trouble keeping up with a man that full of hate and sorrow. The steady earth, under the shattered man's feet, could not contain or begin to understand the heavy burden he carried. All that Robin knew was that he had to be alone, away from the camp, the gang, everything.

Robin just couldn't take it. He wouldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and thought of how Much's eyes had looked so pained—as if this news would surly break his spirit.

"Robin," Much had whispered quietly. "Allan is in the dungeons as well."

Much had begun the story, the unveiling in a way he believed would harm his best friend the least. He had hoped that he could hold off the very worst parts until the very end, until absolutely necessary. Much kept looking at Nathanial, his face was growing just as twisted and uncomfortable as Robin's—that frightened Much greatly.

The hero of the woods currently cursed Much. He stopped running and hit the rich earth underneath his feet angrily.

As Robin grew angrier, and angrier, he was also beginning to grow weaker.

Robin shook his head as he remembered how Much had gone on.

"See the thing is," began his best friend again, "he tried to save Marian."

Naively, Robin had nodded. "Why did the rest of you not join him? Help him?"

He gave a cross look to each member of his gang.

"He did not tell us," said Little John quietly.

"Why not?" Robin had raised his eyebrow.

"He did not want us to know," said Much. "See…he could not bear that she was in the dungeons and was forced to marry…"

Robin's eyes grew wide. "Much?"

Nathanial had bitten his lip.

"Much? Did you just say…forced to marry?"

Much nodded. "Yes."

Robin blinked. "Who?"

He had looked straight into Much's ever truthful eyes. They reviled nothing. But, they did not need to. Because, beaten though he was, tired and sick from the exhausting journey though he was, Robin still, even then knew who Marian was forced to marry.

And now the hero of the forest, of Sherwood grasped onto his knees to maintain his uneven breath. He felt utterly sick to his stomach and wished that the entire earth could swallow him whole. Truly this was what love was like, love for the weak hearted.

Robin closed his eyes and recalled how he had asked Much a second time the question he already knew the answer.

"Much," Robin had whispered desperately almost collapsing in front of his friend. "Tell me. Who?"

"Gisborne," Much had whispered so quietly that even the wind could not hear it.

Robin gasped quietly. "What?"

"I'm so sorry Robin," said Much.

"No!" Robin had then yelled loudly so that it rang throughout the entire forest so that all could know, Robin Hood's greatest love…was about to be lost to him forever.

Much had been the first to try and comfort the hero, but Robin had shaken him off. Then Will, Djaq, even Little John attempted to give Robin a shoulder, a sympathetic look, even a hug. But Robin, well, he could not take it. He could not take any of it. They did not understand. How could they? How could they possibly begin to comprehend how he suffered? How could they understand the pain that took over his chest at that moment?

They couldn't.

John was married and yet…he did not understand.

Much had been in love and yet…he did not understand.

Will had lost a mother and yet…he did not understand.

Djaq had lost a brother and yet…even she could not understand.

And now the protector of the poor wept. He knew that he could save her, he wanted…needed to save her. And yet he was, at this moment filled with such poisonous thoughts. He had survived on memories, on hope, on the beautiful dream he had held onto for dear life in the Holy Land.

Robin Hood sunk onto his knees. He looked up at the trees. He looked past them and their ever waving branches streaming with leaves. He looked at the clouds and the darkening sky.

"What do you want from me?" he asked the heavens loudly. "Do you want me to suffer?"

"I have walked a path of death," screamed the hero, "and I have survived. And I have come back, returned from the dead to find this?"

Robin's gaze was blinded by tears. "To find nothing?"

_We should be together…._

He remembered telling her that…it was so long ago now. It felt like he had lived lifetimes without speaking to her, or seeing her, or even saying her name.

"Marian," he whispered. "Marian."

It became his oxygen.

Though he did not know it, he had been followed.

"You will save her Robin," said a calm voice behind him.

Robin jumped and turned around. He found Nathanial looking down on him somberly. There were tears in his eyes too. He had been thinking of the woman he loved, and how, like Robin, he had lost her and his heart along with her.

But, in Robin's case, Marian was not dead.

And, in Robin's case, he would die, literally, if he did not get Marian back.

And Nathanial, when Robin had run off, had told this to the gang.

Nathanial explained the workings of the medicine and its magic. Though they were all eternally grateful and impressed beyond all measure as to the deed this man had done for their leader, they all were silent when Nathanial told them the negatives.

"He is surviving," Nathanial said quietly, "on the love, on the memories of happiness he has in his heart for her."

"Meaning?" said John who, like the rest of them, was more than a little confused.

"Meaning," said Nathanial, "that he will die if he does not have her for his own."

"Die?" repeated Djaq who was already beginning to fog over with tears. "Literally?"

"I assure you," said Nathanial, "I mean literally."

Much had given Nathanial such a dark look at that moment. He could not begin to explain the rage he felt for the stranger who had brought his friend back from the dead yet, yet Robin was still so close to the dead. Why did things have to have consequences? An action, no matter how good, had negatives effects somewhere done the line.

You couldn't _sneeze_ in the forest without upsetting some creature…

But, Much remembered that Robin was alive. That was a blessing.

Yes, Much reasoned, that was truly a blessing.

"We need to save her then," said Much.

Will nodded holding onto Djaq's shaking hand.

"What about this Allan?" asked Nathanial curiously.

Much looked at the rest of the gang. He then proceeded to tell the new member of the gang the rest of the story, all the gory details.

And now, now, as Nathanial kneeled on the firm ground beside his friend, he felt a wave of pain for the man who ached, as no other man ever had.

"We will save her," he said in a low whisper.

Robin slowly turned to face his friend. There were tears in his eyes. "And what if I cannot?"

Nathanial looked down.

Robin continued, "What if I…kill her…because of my attempted rescue?"

Nathanial shook his head. "You would not."

Robin gave him half a smile. "It is because of my relationship with her that her house burned down."

Nathanial, uncharacteristically, snorted.

"It is not funny," said Robin.

"You burned her house down?" asked Nathanial hiding a smile.

Robin shook her head. "I promise you, that is not how it went."

"Really?"

"Gisborne," said Robin, "he sent soldiers to her house…he went to her house and he…he lit it on fire."

Nathanial nodded. "I am sorry. Forgive me."

Robin said nothing.

"She was not with you, in the forest?" Nathanial asked.

Robin stood up and looked towards the road leading to Nottingham.

_Leading to Marian._

"She is independent," was all Robin said.

Nathanial looked at his friend. "You don't like that about her."

Robin shook his head, his eyes were still on the road in front of him. "No, you are mistaken, it is one of the many things I loved…love, about her."

"Yet," said Nathanial looking in the direction of Robin's eyes, "you fear for her, worry about her safety."

Robin nodded. "And for good reason it seems."

"You have always protected her," said Nathanial.

"Not well enough," said Robin shaking his head and turning away Nottingham.

"What were you staring at?" asked Nathanial.

"The direction of the road to Nottingham," answered Robin.

Nathanial smiled. "You have a plan."

Robin bit his lip.

"_I have a plan," he had told her in great earnest, trying to look impressive, or brave. But when he saw her eyes he changed his answer to a more truthful one. "Well," he reasoned to the beautiful girl, "half a plan."_

Why did all of his memories, bring him back to her.

"We need to stop the wedding," said Robin. "Simple."

Nathanial smiled.

_He is coming back, he will be alright._

Nathanial took a breath.

_I hope._

Robin still did not know about Allan and his love for Marian. He had run off before that information could be made clear. But, Nathanial had made it clear to the gang that Robin was not to know about that part of the story, for that would surely destroy him. For now it was best that Robin simply believe that Allan was in the dungeons in his attempt to try to save Marian.

It was the truth. Allan was currently in the dungeons and awaiting almost certain death, but, it was only a half truth.

Sooner or later Robin would confront the truth, that was what Much was sure of.

But Nathanial hoped that there would be a way around that possibility. Perhaps, once the wedding had been crashed, and Marian had been saved, Allan would go back to being part of the gang and no one would need know anything.

But, Nathanial did not know that Allan and Marian had kissed.

Allan knew.

It was all he thought of as he sat in the dungeon waiting.

Just waiting…

He could only hope that Marian was safe, was alive. Well, he knew that Marian was alive.

_Giz isn't about to fancy marrying a dead girl._

He tried to make himself laugh, but instead he shivered. He felt helpless and utterly worthless.

All he could do as he leaned against the cold stones of the castle dungeon was to close his eyes. And when he closed his eyes…he saw her face. He saw their kiss in his mind's eye. Yet, despite how he longed for it, the memory tasted bitter in his mouth. It tasted like a sin, like a sin committed and then never repented.

How could you repent to a dead man?

How could you ask forgiveness from man whose body belonged to the earth and whose soul…?

Allan shook his bewildered head.

_Robin, wherever you are…_

Allan raised his head to the ceiling of the prison.

_Forgive me brother._

And, as Allan wept, the sheriff walked through the halls of his castle in almost complete ecstasy. There was much to rejoice about.

Robin Hood was dead.

There would be no more uprisings from the worthless weasel-like peasants.

Even Gizzy was getting married.

The sheriff stopped walking and thought about this last bit.

Well, it was nothing to get too excited about, especially since it was the sheriff who had orchestrated the entire ordeal. Basically Guy's only job was to show up to the wedding, preferably, the sheriff thought, wearing something rather than black leather.

But, the sheriff felt a gnawing feeling in his chest.

There was something not quite right.

He knew something about Gizzy's bride to be, that Gizzy did not.

Vasey had walked in on Allan and Marian kissing. As best man, as loyal teacher, as the man with the plan, had to tell Gisborne the truth.

Besides, Vasey reasoned, he owned Gisborne everything.

Guy had killed Robin Hood. It was because of Guy that the sheriff rejoiced as he did. Free from fear.

Because of that the sheriff knocked on the door to Guy's quarters.

"What?"

"It's me," said the sheriff.

"Come in," said Guy.

The sheriff entered. He found Guy staring out at the window absentmindedly.

"Why are you here?" asked Guy with bitterness.

"You're supposed to be all smiles now," said the sheriff. "Give us a smile Gizzy."

Gisborne turned around to reveal a frown.

"I tried to see Marian today," said Guy.

The sheriff nodded. "And?"

"Nothing," answered Guy. "She would not see me. She would not let me in her room. I am reduced to paying her gossiping maids for information. So far they have not given me much."

"I think," said the sheriff approaching Guy, "that you ought to be more forceful with the leper."

Guy leaned his head against the wall. "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because," said the sheriff, "because there is more about our little leper than meets the eye."

"Like what?" asked Guy meeting his master's black eyes.

"She kissed one of Hood's old dirty outlaws, in the dungeons."

Guy blinked. "She what?"

The sheriff smiled and said nothing. Though he was doing a nice thing for Gisborne by getting him a wife and telling him the truth…he so did like to see his Gisborne squirm.

It was quite entertaining for the bored sheriff who had nothing left to fear.

"I'm past caring," said the sheriff. "It is now fully your responsibility Gisborne."

The sheriff turned around and began to walk out of the room when Guy coughed.

The sheriff turned around. "Yes? You want another word?"

"What do you mean," asked Guy, "by, responsibility?"

"You know," said the sheriff as he left the room. "Try being a little more like you, and a little less like the dead outlaw in the Holy Land."

With that the sheriff left the room and washed his hands of the matter, leaving Guy alone to ponder the sheriff's words.

What exactly had the sheriff meant?

Guy thought about how he was different than the man that he had killed.

Guy also thought about one of those grimy filthy outlaws kissing his fiancé! Kissing his Marian! That he would not stand for…and perhaps…perhaps that was what the sheriff had meant.

If Guy tried to be more like his reassuring aggressive self and less like a tormented dead man…he would get what he wanted. Guy, with force, always got what he wanted.

Guy heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"It is Anne," said Anne on the other side of the door.

Gisborne sighed. "I have no need of your assistance anymore."

Guy did not see how Anne scowled on the other side of the door, upon hearing her master's reply. "Why not?"

The man in black leather stood up and took a breath. He walked to the door and opened it. He looked down at the maid trying to go about her duties. Guy was beginning to think that the sheriff's way was far better, than this…the way of a dead man.

"I do not require whatever information you are going to give me," replied Guy in a monotone.

Anne bit her lip. Obviously her master did not understand the gravity of her news. She had heard, from Marian's own lips, what Marian was planning to do the night of the wedding. And Anne was positive that Guy was not going to like it one bit. He could put a stop do it if she told him what Marian said.

Guy was not giving her a chance.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

Guy pushed her aside and walked out of the room silently. "There are other ways of obtaining information than relying on the prattles of gossiping maids," he muttered.

Anne was almost positive that she knew where Gisborne was going.

While all of this was going on Marian, finally able to have a minute alone, was looking out her window. There were no trees in Nottingham, they had all been cut down, used for other purposes. Marian would have to make do with the knowledge that somewhere, past the prison walls of this castle, past the working town of Nottingham, there was a forest called Sherwood.

It was in that forest, that her heart truly belonged.

She cursed herself for being stupid enough to leave such a beautiful and peaceful part of an otherwise chaotic world.

_Stupid girl, _she thought.

She smiled as she remembered a certain young man scolding her about such things.

_"Come with me into the forest," he whispered into her hair one night._

_"In your dreams," she had replied._

Marian blinked back a tear.

_In my dreams more like it, _she thought angrily.

For all the momentary comfort that Allan had brought her with that kiss, for all that blissful forgetting she was able to do when she sat next to him, she still could not shake off her other feelings. She could not convince herself that Robin was dead. And, even though part of her had convinced herself that Robin was dead, there was no way she was marrying Guy.

At least, not for long…

And then she heard an angry knocking on her door.

**I'd really appreciate comments, suggestions, even yelling would be nice...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all guess who's back??? your favorite "love leads us home" writer!!! its me...and its been how long??? too long?? I really like this chapter, not sure why but i do. Many thanks to the great response and reviews from chapter 10! love you guys to bits (you know who you are)...please read review and enjoy**

**Chapter 11: Love, God, and Angels**

"Marian!" yelled Gisborne on the other side of the door. "Let me in!"

Marian bit her lip and glanced at the window by her bed. She half believed that she would see Robin's face there, protecting her from harm.

But…he was gone.

She then thought about what would happen if she just jumped out of the window. If she just fell down with grace and let herself go.

But she owed it to her dead husband to hurt and humiliate her new fiancé. Marian smiled at the thought of him, walking in, five minutes after being married to her…and finding her on the floor…

Yes, a wife minute wife, taking her own life rather than being with Gisborne was a perfect way to humiliate and destroy his life.

_Just the way he had destroyed Robin's._

This would sting Gisborne greater than any blade. And Marian would be the one to crush him.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" bellowed Guy.

But, Marian sighed, she had to deal with the current situation before fantasizing about anything else in the future.

She walked to the door and opened it. Marian remembered to put on a smile. She was going to stop being cruel to Guy. She would be cheerful, kind, perhaps even loving.

"What is the matter Guy?" Marian asked kindly.

Guy furrowed his brow. "You would not receive me earlier today. Why do you act kindly now?"

Marian chuckled. "I apologize Guy, I was not myself earlier. I do not like people making a fuss around me, wedding plans muddled my head. I was wrong not to greet my future husband."

She lowered her head in shame. She looked down at Guy's feet. His black boots caused a small shiver down her spine.

Guy raised her chin upwards to face him. He was captivated, looking into her wondrous eyes. In fact, he was so taken with her, he did not notice the plain sadness that consumed his fiancé's entire being. If Guy had actually taken the time to look carefully at Marian, he would have seen the dark circles around her eyes. He would see how pale her cheeks were. Oh yes, he would probably have seen everything…

But Gisborne, for the time being, was under the influence of Marian's persuasive smile. He was in the power of her dazzling eyes, and her breathtaking smile.

If Guy knew the meaning, he would have been in love.

Not that Guy understood what love meant. He had been attracted to Marian ever since he had met her. Yet she had refused him. She had refused a man who normally got what he wanted, when he wanted it.

That had made Marian even more attractive in Guy's hungry eyes.

But…was that love?

Well, it was difficult to know if Guy even cared if he actually was in love with her or not.

All he thought now was that there was something he wanted to scold her about…what was it again?

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Marian sweetly.

Guy stepped into her room. "I do not remember."

Marian forced a giggle. "That is alright Guy, it is nice to see you anyway."

Guy smiled back…but he had a gnawing feeling like he was forgetting something.

As Guy sat in Marian's room trying to remember what he wanted to tell her, Allan sat on the cold floor of his prison trying to forget her.

He closed his eyes and prayed.

_God, it's me Allan. I've done some things that are not so good. I have been in love with another man's wife, technically his widow. And I do not want this pain. I do not want the pain of loving her so much I cannot breathe, and the pain of reliving my sin in my mind. _

Allan leaned his head against the cold stone wall.

_Please help me God…_

Suddenly Allan heard a scream. "Let me go!"

Allan opened his eyes and saw the guards dragging someone through the dungeons. All Allan could see of the victim was a mess of raven black hair that swaying back and forth as she kicked and screamed towards her prison cell.

He turned his attention towards the ground when he heard the door to the cell open and a thud as the girl's body hit the floor.

"You've got the wrong idea!" Allan heard her yell at the dimming footsteps.

At last the footsteps were gone and Allan chanced a glance at the girl in the cell across from his. He was surprised to find her staring at him.

"Yes?" she asked angrily.

Allan found his cheeks growing red. "Oh, sorry."

"Never seen a girl in a prison before?" she asked angrily. "Fulfilling some twisted fantasy of yours, am I?"

"No," he said nervously.

"Good," she said standing up and pacing her cramped space anxiously.

"Mind if I ask what you are doing?" asked Allan watching her pace back and forth the cell.

The girl shrugged. "Attempting to escape if you must know."

Allan laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You've never been in here before have you?" asked Allan.

The raven haired girl narrowed her brows at Allan. "What are you saying?"

"Basically," said Allan inching closer to the bars of his prison, "the only way out is death."

The girl shook her head. "You've been in here before, obviously you know how to leave without dying."

Allan sighed and said nothing.

"Struck a nerve?" she asked sitting down and moving closer to her own prison bars.

"Sort of," said Allan quietly. "I've gotten into messes like this before…just…"

"You don't need to tell me," she said kindly.

Allan shook his head. "No it's nothing. I just have loyal friends, that's all."

That was when the girl noticed Allan's dog tags swinging around his neck. She widened her eyes. "You're one of his gang aren't you?"

Allan said nothing.

Her voice was lowered. "I'm sorry about your leader." She avoided speaking the name aloud.

Allan nodded. "I wish you'd go back to hating me." He turned away from her and lay on his back. He looked up at the ceiling.

_God…this isn't exactly what I meant._

While Allan fought with a higher power, Robin Hood wrestled with a different sort of obstacle.

He sat thinking about how best to break Marian out of her prison marriage to Gisborne. He mind was totally taken up with this thought that he did not think about Allan.

Much had told him that Allan was in prison for trying to rescue Marian. But Robin did not know why Allan had been alone in this rescue attempt. He did not know that Allan had been in love with Marian, he did not know that Allan had kissed Marian.

There was so much the gang was keep from the hero.

It was making Much sick watching Robin pace and think, and pace and think.

"We should tell him," Much whispered to the gang.

"You are crazy," said Will.

"The truth he will not like," echoed John.

Djaq said nothing as she watched her leader pace which was as inconstant as the wind in the trees.

Nathanial too watched Robin in silence. He was deep in thought.

_Perhaps we should tell him. _

Yet he knew better than anyone the possibilities of what could happen to Robin if he found out. There would be no more hero of the forest. There would be no more savior of Sherwood. Robin might die.

Robin had to get to Marian otherwise…

Otherwise they were dealing with a man who would live off of memories for the rest of his life. Such a man, no matter how good the memories are, is not long for the world.

Suddenly everyone was silent as Robin turned to face his gang.

"When is the wedding?" he asked.

"Three days," said Much.

Then Robin remembered something else. He remembered another member of the gang who was also stuck in a prison.

"And, do you know what they are going to do with Allan?"

The gang looked at one another. Truth be told, they had no idea what the sheriff was planning to do with Allan. They guessed that the sheriff and Guy would probably make an example of him. It was possible that his death was going to be the same day as Marian's wedding, a wedding present from the sheriff to his master of arms.

They had not thought of Allan, past Robin's anger at him.

Well, potential anger.

"We do not know," said Will taking Djaq's hand.

Robin nodded. "We will stop the wedding. Everything will be chaotic and crowded on the wedding day. It will be a perfect time to sneak into Nottingham, grab Allan out of the jail, and then save Marian."

Much raised his hand.

"Yes Much?" Robin asked.

"Forgive me for asking Robin," said Much, "why not break them out today?"

Robin chuckled softly. He pointed to the road behind him. "They all believe I am dead. They are secure in that notion, in that feeling. But, we will show them otherwise. We will show them that there is still justice, that there is still hope for England. That sort of hope needs proof, needs a demonstration."

"I think I know where he is going with this," whispered Djaq to Will.

"If we break them out today, no one will believe it, no one will see it. But if we do this on the wedding day, where all eyes will be on Gisborne, on the sheriff…then they will know we mean business. They will know that they can never forget the outlaws."

"I forgot how good his speeches are," whispered Much as he blew his nose on his sleeve.

Robin, in that speech was almost able to convince himself of the truth behind it.

Almost.

If Robin had it his way, he'd have marched straight up to Nottingham this minute, climbed to Marian's window, and broken her out.

There would be no waiting for three days. There would be no show.

But Robin saw the devastation of Nottingham when he arrived in England again with Nathanial. The people needed hero, a savior, a protector. By waiting three days, both Robin and the people could get what they wanted.

Robin looked at Nathanial.

He remembered Nathanial's harrowing story of his own lost love. He remembered Nathanial recalling how he had waited to rush in, and found his love dead on the floor of her house.

There was a cost of waiting, of watching.

There was a price for every action.

_If Guy so much as touched her…_

And that was when Robin collapsed to his knees. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, his wound felt like it was reopened and the shock of Guy's all too eager sword was coming back to him.

Much was the first to rush towards the fallen leader. "Robin!"

Then everyone came to his aide. They were all crowding him and trying to help him…but he didn't see any of that. All he saw was her.

And she was smiling at him.

_Hello, _said Marian in an angelic voice.

_Am I dead? _Robin asked staring at the beautiful angel.

Marian shook her head.

_Are you dead? _Robin's voice was a little shakier.

Marian shook her head again.

_I miss you, _said the hero to his lady.

The girl smiled at him. _Robin?_

_Yes? _Robin asked her anxiously.

Marian approached the fallen soldier. _Do you love me?_

Robin smiled. _Is this a trick question?_

_Do you love me? _she repeated.

Robin nodded.

_You must get up, you must stand up, _she urged.

_I need to find you, to save you, _he said softly.

_You can only do that if you survive, _she reminded him.

Robin blinked. _Am I dying?_

The image of perfection nodded. _You realize that you have been dying bit by bit. Each day you are a little closer to death. Your men know that, and you know that too._

Robin was silent.

_You need to open your eyes, _begged the angel.

Robin said nothing.

_How can you do all that you wish to do if you are dead? How can you become a legend of you fall in surrender? How can you—_she began.

_Don't you realize? Don't you realize that nothing matters except you? _Robin asked.

_If you let yourself be consumed by the darkness, _said Marian, _you will not find me again._

Robin Hood forcefully opened his eyes.

It took him some time to realize that he was in bed and his shirt was off. No wonder he was so cold. He tired to move but he felt something sting him.

Robin looked over and saw Nathanial dressing his wound. Nathanial looked at Robin and sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank God," he said. "You have returned."

Robin sat up. "Nathanial, there is something you are not telling me."

He remembered his bizarre conversation with that visionary creature. She was right, he had been dying. Perhaps he was still dying…Nathanial would know why.

"Why am I not any better?" he asked.

"You are living what some would call, a half-life."

Robin nodded.

"You are not fully healed of your wound," said Nathanial. "You were supposed to be dead, and I brought you back. But I did not bring you back alone. Somewhere in the depths of your soul, you knew that you were not finished yet."

"I'm a little confused," said Robin.

Nathanial tossed Robin his tunic. "Put this on, I'll try to explain as you dress."

Robin did so without a word.

"The medicine I found, that I used, stimulates memories…reminds the man what he is living for."

Robin nodded.

"Basically, you remembered what you are living for. If that feeling ever leaves your system, the feeling that what you are fighting for is gone then—"

Nathanial was interrupted by Much's scream. "ROBIN!"

Much ran towards the bed and smiled happily at his best friend. "You're alive!"

Robin smiled. "Yes, I am alive."

Somewhere not far off, a similar conversation was taking place.

Allan shifted as he stared up at the ceiling.

The nameless girl pretended to gasp. "You're alive."

"Yes," said Allan sitting up to look at her, "yes I am alive, how smart of you to notice."

"You haven't said a word for some time," said the girl. "How was I to know that you weren't dead?"

Allan shrugged. "Don't bother yourself about it."

She raised a brow. "Do you want to die?"

Allan thought he could see real concern in her eyes. "No," he assured her, "of course I don't want to die."

The girl was not so sure. "It's almost like you don't care."

Allan said nothing.

"Almost," she repeated.

"How about," suggested Allan stopping her, "we stop talking?"

"It's just you and me," she said determinedly, "it's you and me, against darkness. We might die next week, or the next day, or the next minute. I could be the priest."

Allan raised a brow. "What?"

"Last confession," said the girl. "Just get out all your pain and sorrow, you can do the same for me."

The girl could have sworn she saw the stranger smile at her suggestion. In fact, Allan did give a small smile. She was so similar to Marian…

Allan's eye darkened at that.

The girl could see that she was beginning to lose him again. "Let's start with you. Tell me your troubles my son."

Allan looked at the girl. "What's your name for start? I can't rightly confess myself to someone whose name I don't know."

"Emma," she replied. "I'm Emma."

Allan genuinely smiled at Emma. "I'm Allan."

"Tell me what ails you Allan?" asked Emma.

"I've done much sin Emma," explained Allan.

"Killed someone did you?" she asked teasingly.

Allan nodded. "Actually yes, but that's not why I'm here."

Emma chuckled. "You are part of his gang, they do not normally get caught for long. Why do your friends not save you?"

Allan shrugged. "I sort of left them. I was ashamed."

"Of what?" asked Emma, feeling a sudden urge to hug the broken man.

"Coveting another man's wife," Allan explained.

Emma kept her composure. "You slept with another man's wife." It was not a "priest's" place to be judgmental.

"No," said Allan. "But I have loved another man's wife."

"Sinning in your heart," said Emma calmly, "is not true sin."

"I kissed her," said Allan, saying his fears aloud and brining them to the surface at last. "I kissed her twice."

Emma said nothing.

"I know it is awful."

"Why don't you run away with her?" asked Emma. "I mean, if you kissed her, she obviously wants you too."

"She was suffering," Allan explained. "She was in pain, and I do not think I gave her anything but sympathy."

Emma nodded. "Why do you say suffering?"

"Her…" Allan stopped talking. If he told Emma, then she would know…she would know…

"You can tell me," said Emma softly, "I promise it won't leave the monastery."

"Her husband died," said Allan in one breath.

Emma blinked. "This girl, she was not by chance, named Marian?"

Allan said nothing.

"You are in love with Marian? The Marian? Lady Marian?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Allan. "Yes, alright?"

He saw Emma back away from the bars towards the darkness of her cell.

Allan bit his lip. "I'm sorry Emma."

Emma shook her head. "It surprised me, that is all. It just seems that, of all the women in England to be in love with—"

"I know," finished Allan, "she is the worst kind."

"But you have done no wrong," said Emma moving closer. "You must believe that."

"I loved her when he was alive, when he died, and now…"Allan's voice trailed off. He could not bring himself to say Robin's name aloud.

"I remember you," said Emma. "Though I doubt you remember me Allan-a-dale."

Allan moved closer to get a better look at the girl.

"I remember when you worked for Sir Guy in the castle. You always seemed like you knew where you were going, like you had a higher purpose. But that was when you were talking to Sir Guy, or to the guards. You did not seem so when you were alone."

Allan stared at her. "Why did you not say that you knew me?"

Emma shrugged. "I wanted to see if you had changed at all."

"Was I very much different in the castle?" asked Allan knowing the answer.

Emma nodded. "Yes. I said you were forceful. You often walked by me, I thought you were very proud and certain. And then one time, one time…" Emma stopped talking.

"What?"

"I saw you walking by yourself, you were just walking through the streets of Nottingham, nothing unusual. But you seemed very…"

"Very what?" Allan asked in a soft voice.

"Trapped," said Emma. "And alone. That was when I realized you were human too."

"Why did I not see you?" asked Allan.

Emma shrugged. "Just a maid, minding my own business."

"Until you ended up here," said Allan.

"That was not my fault," said Emma. "Not all women are so taken with the sheriff's charms you know."

Allan widened his eyes. "What are you saying?"

Emma narrowed her gaze. "What do you think I'm saying?"

Allan said nothing.

"If the sheriff does not get what he wants," began Emma.

"I know, I know," said Allan, "at least he can get a hanging."

Emma touched her neck nervously. "I was glad when you left the castle."

"Why?" asked Allan.

"I thought that you had gone back to what you were before. To your home, your family. It gave me a secure feeling that you were not so trapped anymore. You were not one of the sheriff's doomed birds in a cage."

"And now, look where I am," said Allan gesturing to the stone walls around him.

Emma hugged her knees. "You were trying to save her weren't you?"

Allan nodded.

Emma smiled. "You are clean of sin."

Allan looked kindly at Emma. "What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked him.

"Have you no sin Emma?" asked Allan.

Emma nodded. "I do not like being used. And I have been used," she noticed Allan's face and then added, "not just for that Allan. I worked for my uncle until he had no more use for me. I worked for the sheriff until…until he had no more use for me. All I know is shining stones with water and rags. My sin is my inability to stand up from the rags. I should have resisted being used much earlier than today."

Allan reached his arm through the hold in the bars towards Emma.

She reached her arm towards him so that their fingers touched.

"I wish you to be free too Emma," said Allan.

Emma nodded. "See Allan?"

"See what?" asked Allan.

"It does matter whether you live or die, because death does not affect you alone. It affects your friends who are out there somewhere, it affects Marian, and it…it would affect me to see you leave the world."

Emma withdrew her arm from the touch and Allan followed suit.

Things were beginning to happen in that prison. Things were stirring inside chests, things that had not been dared to be possible. For one, the girl with the raven black hair and deep eyes, she had been numb for so long…and it terrified her to feel such pain. For the one, the man with curly brown hair and rich eyes, he had been in pain for so long…and it terrified her to feel this way.

To feel as if he had been touched by an angel.

Allan sat back in the darkness where none could see him. He leaned his back against the wall and realized that his heart was beating quickly. His hands were shaking.

He could actually see hope again. He could actually believe that there was something in this world that was greater than his sickness. He looked up at the ceiling. He looked up past the ceiling and the heavens he knew were above him.

_Thank you God. _

While Allan thanked the divine powers he felt were touching him, and reaching into his soul, Marian prayed for guidance as Guy sat in her room.

He was beginning to remember what the sheriff had told him earlier that day.

"The sheriff said," said Guy, "that while you were kept in prison you were with one of Hood's outlaws."

Marian nodded. "Yes that is true."

She did not see any reason to lie to him. He knew that keeping her alive was her true pain.

She had not thought that Guy would take a different tactic.

"Our wedding day," said Guy, "will be the same day as his hanging."

Marian raised her eyes. "What?"

"A wedding present, a sign to everyone to show that resistance to the sheriff's laws will not be tolerated."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Marian.

"On our wedding day," said Guy, "you will marry me, or…"

"Or what?" Marian guessed. "You'll kill him unless I go through with the wedding?"

"He shall die," said Guy taking Marian's wrists forcefully, "whether you say yes or no. If you want to avoid the deaths of all your other outlaw friends, I suggest you give me a wedding present."

"What?"

"Before this man's hanging," said Guy, "you will tell me and the sheriff, in your nice white dress, where all the other outlaws are hiding, and what they are planning."

"Why would I do that?" asked Marian.

Guy suddenly took a lock of Marian's hair and twirled it a bit. He then kissed her forcefully.

"I might consider pushing back his execution," said Guy.

He then stood up and opened the door.

"Think about it," said Guy.

He then slammed the door leaving Marian alone with her thoughts.

** WHOA!!! yeah, kinda doesnt make much sense...but i'll make it work in a chapter or two...dont give up hope..also can i tell you how pleased i am about Emma? i was debating whether to bring in kate but i was all no...no way!!!!!!!! i dont like her very much and she is not going to be allan's last resort. what do you think of emma?? of robby?? think rob will hate allan when he finds out about the kisses??? hmmmmm**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The hero's eyes were wide, though the sky had darkened around him and around all of Sherwood Forest. The fire had died out and all of his men were asleep. Robin almost chuckled when he heard the serenade of John and Much's snores.

But he did not chuckle. He did not even smile.

The night before Marian's wedding day and…

And Robin could not help but think of her first wedding day.

With him.

He still remembered the way her fingers had traced his face so she would never forget him. He still remembered the strength of her arms as she held him, like a child, like a lover, like a friend…

Like her husband. Her real husband.

And then he had disappeared from her, and then he had closed his eyes to the world.

Robin did not know what happened after that, and he was not focused on that.

There was something else he had to do, and that was why he was wandering through the night. He was wandering through the night like a lost soul, though he knew his destination well. He passed by tree after tree as if they did not exist.

Robin did not even feel the ground on his feet. For the very first time since he had called the forest his home, he felt like it trapped him from everything he had ever loved.

While the master of Sherwood was imprisoned amongst the trees he had grown to love, Marian was imprisoned amongst stone walls and tapestries that….well….

She utterly hated.

She wished that Gisborne had put her back in the prison. At least it was not trying to pretend that it was keeping her in a cage. Prison would have been a refreshing change to this…to all of this.

Marian, in anger, tore down a tapestry from the wall and threw it against the wall. It did not create the force that she wished it would. It did not echo the pain and anguish she felt in her heart.

Tomorrow she would become Lady Gisborne.

A horrid, disgusting name indeed. But Marian was looking forward to tomorrow as well. She was looking forward to after the wedding, but not for the same reasons as her future husband.

Marian even smiled at the thought.

All she needed to do was get away from the crowds and the cheers and the smiling faces of the people. All she needed to do was find some deserted room and then a good knife….

Marian stopped herself.

_How am I supposed to find a good knife? _

That was one little tiny problem with the brilliant plan. Well, not the only problem obviously, she would also have to actually end her life.

She wasn't really looking forward to that actual act.

But back to the real problem…the weapon.

Marian could just steal it from a guard, or a lord. But then she would have to go to the trouble of fighting. And then the was the running off…and the following…

Marian did not want to make her death look like she had caused it.

And that was when she realized it. She would take Guy's sword.

Yes, the more she thought about it the better it sounded.

She would lure Guy into an abandoned room after the wedding, take his sword and then…then…

Well…she would do the deed.

Guy would be so horrified that he would just stand there, staring at her body. And it would not be long after until he was charged with her murder. He would be put to death and her death would have served a purpose. Robin would be redeemed and avenged.

Marian, upon thinking these future plans, suddenly found that her eyes grew teary.

She missed her husband dearly. Marian understood now, better than she had before, that Allan, as kind and dear as he was, he was not Robin. She realized that she had been pretending that he was indeed her husband, or at least, pieces and shards of the man she loved.

By having Allan around, she had tried to convince herself that _he _was with her again. Now that she was apart from Allan, she was beginning to see the truth. She was beginning to have that moment of brilliant light one gets in his darkest of thoughts.

Marian would not recover from Robin's death. She doubted that he could ever recover from hers very easily either.

And, if Marian could not live with Robin, well, she was not going to go on living for much longer. She did not think she could take it.

The girl also did not believe she could take Guy's threat to her very well. Though he had been kind to her for the past two days, she kept thinking about the way he had approached her that day.

Allan's hanging on the same day as her wedding to Guy?

But she would not betray her other friends either…

Marian's only other option was to kill herself during the actual wedding so that, perhaps the attention would be taken away from Allan.

Marian shrugged.

There was no good answer to the problem.

Marian doubted if she would even see Allan's hanging, as it would probably be outside, while her wedding would be in the chapel.

Earlier that day Guy had taken her out of her room to show her the chapel.

_What do you think of it?_

It was such a simple question, but Marian was not really in the moment at that time. Her eyes were wandering like lost stars in the night sky. Her mind was everywhere else…other than on the man standing before her.

_It is beautiful,_ she had said simply.

Marian shook her head. This was not how things were supposed to be. This was so wrong, everything was wrong.

And that was when she thought of the worst possible scenario imaginable.

Suicide was the one sin God did not forgive.

If Marian was not forgiven…what if she was not with Robin in the afterlife.

_He jumped in front of a blade for you, _she reminded herself. _And how will you end your life?_

_ By going through the very same blade…intentionally._

Marian could almost picture Robin's disapproving face in her mind's eye.

_You should stick to your embroidery, _he had once told her. _Every time you go out as the night watchman you are stabbed, or betrothed. _

The widow sighed and shook her head.

Embroidery? Ha!

Marian felt compelled to make things right.

She stood up and opened the door. The corridor was dark and silent as Marian crept across. In fact all the hallways and corridors she passed on her walk to the chapel were enclosed in blackness.

Dark deeds were to be done in the light of the coming day…Marian was not about to end her nothing existence only to find a darker, thicker, blackness on the other side.

Some sins had to be confessed before they were made.

And other sins, as Allan was discovering, were being broken right before his eyes. His eyes were fixed on Emma. She was lying on the floor of her cell staring up at the ceiling.

"It's not working," she said at last.

"What?" asked Allan.

"Counting them," she answered.

"Counting what exactly?" Allan asked.

"Pigs," answered Emma seriously. "My father used to tell me, when I was very small, that I should count pigs in order to sleep. We had this farm see, with all of these great pigs so I had a lot to count."

Allan smiled. "And now?"

Emma turned her head towards Allan. "I'm awake aren't I?"

Allan nodded. "I cannot argue with that Emma."

The girl closed her eyes. She was rather fond of the way Allan said her name. It was far better than the way others used to call her. She was so used to hearing her name shouted at, or scolded, or tossed aside, or grabbed and shaken.

But Allan said her name as if it was the softest and most delicate word in the world.

And that made her smile.

"Asleep yet?" asked Allan.

"No," answered Emma.

There was a very real reason why she was not able to sleep. Her thoughts rested on the events earlier that day. Emma almost shivered on the recollection.

The two had been sitting in their cells, just talking, as if their time, or time in it of itself, was just infinite.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

Emma and Allan stopped talking to see the arrival of the sheriff accompanied by a number of his guards.

"Having a little party?" he asked the two prisoners.

Neither replied to the sheriff's question.

Vasey shrugged. He turned to Allan and pointed to Emma. "Good thing you're not in a cell with that leper, you'd never get anywhere."

Emma scowled and hugged her knees.

Vasey then gave his attention to Emma. "Say something?"

Emma was quiet and did not meet the sheriff's eyes.

"I'll deal with you later," he said turning his attention towards Allan.

He sat down in front of Allan's cage and smiled at the outlaw. "Too bad your little playmate isn't in here with you. You should have done more with her than just kiss, last time you'll ever see her again."

Allan had looked up into the sheriff's eyes with intensity. "What are you saying?"

The sheriff clapped his hand. "He speaks!"

Allan's eyes remained fixed on the sheriff.

"Enjoy your last day on earth Allan," said the sheriff. "At this time tommrrow," said the sheriff standing up, "you'll be on the other side, to speak. Chatting with the Lord God…maybe." Then Vasey laughed heartily.

"I'm not scared of death," Allan yelled after the sheriff.

The sheriff stopped in his tracks. "You have not died before."

"Maybe so," said Allan finding some hidden strength, "but nothing you can do will hurt me anymore."

Vasey shrugged. "It is likely you will die tomorrow, will you really waste your last minutes talking to me?"

Vasey and the guards departed and Emma's heart thudded as the door was slammed shut.

Now, as she lay on her back, staring up at the dark ceiling, she could not believe that Allan was going to…to…

A tear glided down her cheek and hit the stone floor. Perhaps if Allan had heard the sound of the tear, he would not be so happy at this moment.

But, Allan had taken the sheriff's words to heart. For once in his life, Vasey had put things in perfect perspective. For once, Allan had to give the evil sheriff of Nottingham credit for his advice.

Allan was faced with one day left, one night left to be precise.

He was not about to waste it talking to God, or arguing with what he could or could not have done different. He was not about to waste his last twilight on earth thinking of Marian.

Allan was beginning to see things clearly despite the reality of the coming dawn. He had not felt like this since Robin, all those years ago, had clasped his shoulder and officially made him a member of the gang. In that forest, with his band of brothers, he had belonged. He had been home.

He had spent three years trying to recapture that moment of love and exhilaration. But in those three years he found only jealousy and loneliness in his soul. So, if he could not be the hero, he would be the villain. If he could not be one of the lads, than he would make it so they never forgot him. Yet, in the cold castle, he had been so alone, and so wrapped up in darkness.

The only light he had glimpsed was charging into that barn to save his brothers.

And it had faded when Robin died.

Marian had not made it any brighter or darker by kissing him. Allan realized that now. He had selfishly used her to regain that feeling of compassion and intimacy he had been without for so long. Allan was beginning to suspect that he never really loved Marian.

And, Allan reasoned, she probably could never really love him back anyway.

At least, not the same way that she loved Robin.

The two had found comfort for a time. Their shattered souls had attempted to heal or find healing in the others.

Allan sighed a great breath of relief.

Another tear hit the floor. Emma bit her lip. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I feel free," said the man who felt like a hero.

"Free?" repeated the girl who felt broken.

Allan nodded. "Yes."

"I shall never sleep now," said Emma, ignoring the third tear, "not with your constant sighs of relief."

"If you did not want to know how I felt," said Allan, "you should not have asked me."

Allan was actually thinking of something else he wanted to tell the girl who was no longer a stranger to him in his mind or his heart.

"I did not mean it like that," Emma whispered.

If she spoke any louder Allan would be able to tell that she was crying.

"I hope not," said Allan with a smile. "And…" Allan stopped his words.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Emma," said Allan moving closer to the bars so that he could see her better, "Emma, whatever happens, I want you to be…"

"Be what?" asked Emma chancing a glance at Allan.

She wondered if he could see how her eyes watered.

"I want you to be strong," he said softly. "If the sheriff tries anything, anything Emma, I want you to kick him as hard as you can and then run away."

Emma laughed. "Run where? I have no home anymore."

"Run to the forest," replied Allan looking into her eyes and noticing something strange about them. "Tell the lads your story, they will look after you."

"The same way they are looking after you now?" asked Emma quietly.

Allan shook his head. "That was different. I ran from them. I thought that if I could not have the woman I loved, than I had to reject everything about that life."

"What do you mean by 'thought'?" asked Emma noticing the change in tense.

"The sheriff's words," said Allan, "have gotten me thinking."

"That does not sound good," said Emma.

"Actually," said Allan, "it is a very good thing. It has made me realize the truth of things I could not understand before."

Emma sat up and looked at Allan. "What things?"

"Love," said Allan.

Emma nodded. "Right, your love for Marian. You realize that you love her now, more than ever before I imagine? Dying for her, right?"

"Emma," said Allan trying to calm her down.

"Last thing you'll picture as the rope goes around your neck," said Emma letting more tears flow, unable and unwilling to stop them, "is her eyes I'm sure."

"Shh," said Allan gently, "Emma. That is not what I'm talking about."

Emma was quiet.

"Have you been crying?" asked Allan.

Emma shook her head. "No, no, definitely not. I have not cried in years."

That bit was true, she had not cried in a long time. Emma had not cried since the day her father died and she was forced to live with her uncle. She had realized, even then, that tears did not bring people back from the dead. Tears did not grant anyone anything.

They were a sign of weakness.

Emma felt weak enough already without an obvious display of it.

But now…

Now things were different.

A man was going to die tomorrow. A man who she had only known for three days was going to die tomorrow. A man who she felt like she had known for her whole life was going to die tomorrow. A man she might even…love…was going to…to…

And she could do nothing about it.

"Anyway," said Allan breaking the silence, "I have searched my thoughts and discovered something. I did not love Marian. I think, what I loved about her first, was the feeling I got of wanting something I could not have."

"Most people," said Emma, "avoid feeling like that."

Allan smiled. "So you are listening to me?"

Emma shrugged. "Just in case you didn't know."

"Anyway," said Allan, "I felt good knowing that I loved a woman that the great Robin Hood loved."

This was the first time Allan spoke Robin's name aloud. He figured, what with being a dead man, he was finally able to speak his friend's name. Now that he had forgiven himself, a task more difficult than receiving Robin's forgiveness, he could breathe again.

"And then," said Allan continuing, "then, loving her just felt safe. It felt safe because I knew that I would never act on my feelings so I would never be rejected. She was the only light I saw when I wandered the castle, and that is why I loved her then. When Robin died, I loved the ideas and hopes I saw in her."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Emma. "You're just over her now? After all that?"

Allan shrugged. "She will always have a place in my heart, just as any of my friends do. But, perhaps it was not love I felt."

"How can you be this calm?" Emma asked as she took hold of her prison bars.

"What do you mean?"

"Now we are back where we started when we first met," explained the girl sadly, "you have nothing to live for anymore. You are calm, serene, but you have signed away everything you love."

Allan chuckled and his laughter echoed throughout the entire dungeon.

"What's so funny?"

"What you said," answered Allan. "I have not signed away everything I love."

"Oh really?" Emma asked with disbelief. "Then what was that a moment ago when you were going on about how you did not love Marian anymore? I thought she was the reason you were breathing, talking, moving, everything."

"Other people cannot make you carry on," said Allan, "only you can do that."

"Very sagely." Emma's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"But," Allan went on, "there are times when other people can bring out the light in you. There are occasions where other people teach you to remember you. They remind you of your own strength, your own breath, and your own power to speak and to move."

"You can be yourself with them," said Emma with understanding.

Allan closed his eyes momentarily.

_God, help me with this part…_

Allan opened his eyes and saw everything clearly though he was surrounded in darkness. "Emma?"

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"I am the man I want to be right now," he said breathlessly, "now more than ever before. I am the man I want to be right now, because of you."

Emma caught her breath.

"Emma?" asked Allan. "Did you hear me?"

At that moment, as desires and truths flooded the dark night, Marian was about to speak truths of her own. She had arrived at the chapel and found a monk, garbed in his robes kneeling at the altar.

Marian gave a little cough.

The monk, with his head lowered, turned towards Marian.

"Why have you disturbed me, my child?"

Marian bit her lip. "Forgive me, but I need to make a confession."

Marian found it difficult that she could see the monk's eyes. She had no idea what lay underneath that hood.

"Speak on," said the monk.

The girl raised a brow. "Doesn't there need to be a wall between us?"

"We have a wall of darkness," said the monk calmly.

Marian nodded. "Bless me father, for I have sinned. Or, I'm going to sin anyway."

The monk nodded. "How do you know that you will sin?"

"Oh," said Marian, "I've already planned it out. I just need to know that I will be forgiven."

The monk shook his head. "You are already committing the sin?"

Marian nodded. "Nothing will make me change my mind."

"Tell me more," said the monk.

Marian sat down and made herself comfortable. This was probably going to take awhile.

"See," said Marian feeling very free and open. "As you may know, I'm to marry Gisborne tomorrow."

The monk nodded.

"However," Marian continued. "I'm in love with another man. I married a man a couple of months ago who died."

"And you are in love with that man? The one who died?" The monk asked hoping she would clarify.

"Yes," answered Marian. "Marrying Gisborne is not going to change anything. I will be miserable and I will never be able to make him happy."

"But how do you know you will not grow to love him?" the monk asked wisely. "You might find some comfort in him after the death of your husband. You might really not have loved your husband at all, but just the memory of him."

Marian scoffed. "You must be new here to not have heard of Gisborne's cruelty and anger. And you do not know me. How can you say I do not love my husband? His memory, his voice, his face, and his words, haunt me every second of every day of my life."

"I apologize," said the monk quietly. "I misspoke."

"That is not the point anyway," said Marian looking at the floor. "I have come to confess a sin and confess I shall."

The monk, noticing her downcast eyes, chanced a real glance at her. She did not know how deeply those blue eyes stared at her. Blue eyes she had not seen in a year were currently looking at her and wondering…and wondering…

"Tell me," said the monk lowering his eyes again.

"Tomorrow," said Marian calmly, "after I marry Gisborne, I will kill myself."

The monk blinked behind his hood. "Repeat that."

"Commit suicide," said Marian. "You know, dagger in chest and all."

"Why?" asked the monk trying to remain calm.

"Because of the reasons I just mentioned," said Marian. "I'm not going to walk this earth alone anymore. I defy anyone to stop me."'

"What if he does not want you to take your life?" asked the monk.

Marian shrugged. "I do not care what Gisborne thinks."

"I mean the man you love," said the monk simply. "What if he does not want you to give up your life?"

"He is dead," said Marian, "it is not his choice."

"And you want me to tell you," said the monk, "whether God will approve?"

Marian shook her head. "Will I be forgiven?"

The monk shrugged. "I do not pretend to know God's plan. I do not know whether you will find true happiness in death or in life. I would suggest deep meditation and thought before this decision."

The monk was hoping she would listen to him.

Instead Marian stood up. "My wedding is tomorrow, I do not have time for meditation and thought. I hope that God will forgive me, thank you for listening."

Marian then retreated into the darkness leaving the monk alone.

He shook his head and lifted his hood.

Carter gave a sad laugh to the cold darkness that surrounded him. He had never intended to come back to England. After making peace with his brother he journeyed back to Nottingham and found comfort among the monks and priests. They had listened to his story and shared in his sadness.

They let him remain amongst them.

He thought that he would like to begin training to become a monk, rather than return to England as a warrior.

But now…

Carter took off his robes and took a breath.

Perhaps he had been sent to the monks for this purpose.

To warn Robin…

Carter raced out the castle, through the sleeping town, and into the dense forest.

He had considered telling Marian at that moment who he was. She might have believed him, but she would never believe that Robin was alive. She would have to see that to believe it.

Carter wondered how long she would remain alive.

He hoped that he would have time.

"God might forgive you Marian," Carter whispered to the darkness as he ran, "but I wonder if Robin will."

At that moment Robin was staring up at a very familiar tree.

He had buried a man underneath its soil. He had saved a bird trapped amongst its branches. And he had proposed to the woman he loved by its side.

It was at this spot where he felt closest to Marian's side.

A year later, he had bent on one knee to ask for Marian's hand.

Now he nearly collapsed at its trunk.

"Marian," Robin whispered as his words were caught and lifted up into the ever moving wind, "Marian, I love you so much. Why did I not love you sooner? Why did I not tell you I loved you? Why did I not hold you in my arms and never let you go?"

Robin only heard the howling wind ripping through the forest.

He thought about Nathanial's words. He was only living on memories now. He needed Marian and his life depended on it.

Nathanial had not mentioned that last part. The part where his life depended on it.

But Robin understood that anyway.

_If I could ask one thing, it would be that she still love me. If she does not love me, then…_

Robin began to feel a searing pain in his side. _There is no other choice for me anyway._

At that moment, another man who had arisen from the dead was running through the forest to find his friend.

There was so much needed to be said that night. Yet, so much had been said and confessed and shared. Marian had spoken her peace yet she still needed to do the act. Allan sat in the darkness still, waiting for Emma's reply, and Carter had to find Robin as he raced through the thick trees of Sherwood.

All waited on the morrow's sun.

All waited anxiously.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all. I know its been a while (not a month but a while) I'm uber proud of this chapter. I really like the feeling of it...it just makes me happy inside. ANd yes, for those who know and dont know, a warning lots and lots of nice angst!! yay! sooo its friday now and for those who read this I have a question for you: what are you looking forward to? I'm happy cauze tommorrow 17th of April Doctor Who comes to BBC America! I'm excited! what about you guys? **

**Disclaimer: I own nada, nish, nix, nothing, zero, zip of Robin Hood (though I do own Nathanial :) )**

**Chapter 13: Brightest Hopes, Darkest Hours**

The sun shone brightly upon a day seeped in possibilities and opportunities. Its rays of golden light seemed to touch and fill every dark and wretched part of Nottingham.

All those who were filled with joy on this day looked out their windows, opened their doors, or simply just walked outside to bask in the joy of a sunny day.

Gisborne, was one filled with the brightness and excitement that the day seemed to preach. Though, in the brilliant revealing sun, his true interests were clearly shown. Sir Guy was indeed waiting anxiously for the wedding night as no other man in history till that time waited for his wedding night.

He had waited for years and years for this day. True, he felt similarly this way during his first wedding to Marian in Locksley. However, he knew, knew with all certainty that this day would not go that way, it would not be filled with disappointments and with bruises of honor and blood.

Guy looked out the window and smiled.

_The sun would not shine on a day such as this, if there was any chance of failure._

And, for the sun's part, it seemed to almost listen to Guy's thoughts and keep them in mind.

And so too did the sun's gaze reach on Marian who felt trapped in this world of horrid light. She was getting ready for her second wedding day by the gossiping maids putting the finishing touches on her wedding gown.

She loathed the gown almost as much as she loathed the shimmering rays of sun glittering on the jewels she now wore.

One of the maids noticed how Marian's necklace caught the sunlight and gasped approvingly.

"My lady," said the maid with a smile, "it is a sign."

Marian rolled her eyes. After today she was done with signs, symbols, anything like that.

She groaned as the other maids looked at the dancing multicolored light, making Marian's finery sparkle light diamonds.

"I wish it would rain!" she said suddenly and angrily.

And the sun, hearing Marian's calls of pain, took her words into account as well as it continued to watch the different people of Nottingham. One man who only could see a glimpse of the sun's majestic radiance was Allan, locked away in the Nottingham jail and locked for the fair daylight.

But, he had all the daylight he could need. In fact Allan was currently looking at his bright star, who could outshine the sun in her beauty and light.

Emma was currently sleeping in her cell.

Allan smiled, remembering their conversation the previous night and how he had finally found the courage to tell her the truth of how he felt.

_I am the man I want to be right now, because of you._

It had been such a simple sentence nothing of the fancy or flowing poetry he had heard men whisper into girls' ears. But it had been everything Allan could hope to convey to the woman he loved.

It had been everything.

And she had smiled at him, she had smiled in the darkness, in the blackest of moments, she smiled and laughed musically.

_I love you, _she whispered, killing the night and bringing forth a beam of light.

And now Allan sat, with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring at the girl he loved who loved him in return. It seemed, to Allan, that it was enough. He was not sure what the day would bring, he could not even see the strength of the sun from the cold dungeon cell, but he felt that this moment, this feeling in his stomach was enough for him.

He had spent nearly a lifetime searching for a happiness he had once experienced as a boy, as a child.

Now, Allan believed that he might have found it.

He heard the door to the prison squeak open. He heard the footsteps he had grown to loath for the past two years he had been in their company. And soon, he looked up into the eyes he had always hated. The sheriff completely blocked Allan's view of Emma, and with it, went his daylight.

"We might not kill you today," said the sheriff. "It is still being debated, but I might do this one favor to Gizzy and not have his wedding day fall on the same day as your execution. Besides, it is so messy to clean up blood you know."

Suddenly the sheriff noticed that Allan's eyes were not focused on himself, but on something passed the sheriff.

Vasey turned around slowly and saw Emma, sleeping on the floor.

He looked back at Allan, his crazy sadistic eyes dancing in delight.

The sheriff laughed, he noticed Allan's anxious face and, for an inept sheriff, understood the meaning rather well.

_Could the outlaw be in love?_

"Sh!" he said mocking Allan's face. "Don't want to wake up the girl, do we?"

He stamped his foot loudly on the floor and Allan heard Emma groan. The sheriff loudly moved the keys in his hand to open Emma's cell, all the while watching the change in Allan's pained eyes.

"No," Allan said shaking his head, "wait!"

Vasey ignored Allan and opened the door to Emma's cell. He stepped in and began to walk over to the sleeping figure on the floor.

The sheriff stroked Emma's long black hair making Allan growl. "Stay away from her."

"Wake up!" the sheriff commanded harshly causing Emma to groan and stir slightly. She opened her eyes and found the sheriff staring down at her, eyes full of unfulfilled desire.

"Bad dream?" she asked hopefully.

Vasey shook his head. "Give us a kiss."

Emma raised a nostril. "I'd rather die."

Vasey shrugged and flashed a knife in front of Emma's face. "That's always a possibility."

"Wait!" Allan yelled from the other cell. "Don't kill her!"

Vasey still looking at Emma's fearful eyes answered Allan. "Oh, look who has decided to be part of this conversation. You bore me Allan, I've moved on, so should you."

Emma saw the knife inch closer and closer to her neck.

Allan yelled. "Kill me!"

The sheriff chuckled and slowly moved the knife away from Emma. His fingers gracefully and greedily traced Emma's face. She shivered under Vasey's touch.

"I love to play with my prisoners minds," he whispered to her like lover.

He looked at Allan. "Do you expect some sort of happily ever after? You do don't you? I can almost see it in your little pathetic eyes." He chuckled and put his knife in its sheath. Then the sheriff stood up and kicked Emma's side. She groaned and tried to move away from the sheriff's touch.

Vasey started stepping closer to Emma when Allan, frustrated and desperate beyond all measure screamed, "Sheriff! Kill me! Please, do not hurt her."

Vasey smiled and clapped for Allan. "Defending everyone aren't you Allan? Well, I suppose, if that is what you really want, then we must give you that request." Vasey walked out of Emma's cell, shut the door, and locked it.

He shared a dark look with her that could have killed the powerful sunlight. And then he turned to face Allan, his back was towards Emma.

"Do you see now?" the sheriff asked giving Allan a smile. "It never ends well for the underdog, the murder of Robin Hood should have shown you that. You people can never prosper, never succeed, we will always rule over you. And do you know why?"

Allan noticed, from the corner of his eye that Emma was currently crawling towards where the sheriff stood on the other side of her prison. She was debating in her head whether she could manage to steal that lovely little knife from his pocket.

Allan, the gentleman, decided to help her. "No, enlighten me."

"Because the house always wins, the evil always triumphs," the sheriff said proudly not realizing that Emma's hand was stretched out in between two of the metal bars of her prison trying to reach the dagger.

"Bad guys have it better," said Vasey smiling. "And trust me, I had my doubts about it to."

"Oh you did, did you?" Allan asked raising a brow.

"Of course you insolent little outlaw," said Vasey. "But, as I said before, all my second thoughts and doubts were silenced when Robin Hood drew his last breath. God that was a glorious day, was it not?"

"You know that we were on opposite teams that day," Allan reminded him.

The sheriff chuckled. "Allan, you stupid boy, I always knew that you were against us."

Allan blinked, genuinely surprised. "Wait, you did?"

Vasey nodded. "Of course, I never liked you, never trusted you, and generally hated your every moment of the day."

Allan shrugged. "Feeling was mutual."

"Well," said the sheriff, "I'm glad we were able to work that-Ow!"

The sheriff gasped suddenly as he felt something very sharp poke him in the side. He then felt a hand grab his clothes and pull him close to the metal bars of the prison behind him. The sheriff turned his face slowly and saw Emma smiling at him and pointing the dagger at his stomach.

"You should never have shown me where that dagger was," said Emma sweetly.

"Lepers," the sheriff muttered. "All lepers."

"Shut up or the next time the dagger goes into you, it'll be aimed at your heart," threatened Emma, heart beating loudly.

The sheriff attempted a smile. "Sorry sister, you'll not find much of a heart there."

"Do exactly as I say," said Emma keeping her voice quiet, "and you'll get out of this situation alive."

Allan, utterly confused by Emma's words, decided to remain silent and see what her plans were.

"You," said Emma talking to Vasey, "will throw your pair of keys to Allan over there. He'll get out, run away, and you will let him go."

At this the sheriff laughed heartily despite his uncomfortable predicament. "And why on earth would I ever do that?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Because, after you let Allan escape, you can do….whatever you want with…" Her voice trailed off. This plan sounded much better in her head. In truth it had sounded like a stupid plan in her head as well, but it was the only way.

She didn't want the sheriff to have his way with her, and she would find a way out of it. But Emma knew that she would not be able to live in a world where Allan didn't exist. She might as well be dead.

Allan's eyes widened. "Emma, I'm not worth it."

The sheriff chuckled. "This is too much. I've wandered into some sort of a melodrama haven't I?"

"I could still kill you," said Emma.

The sheriff shrugged. "I don't think you will."

"Throw him the keys, now!" Emma yelled jabbing the knife into the sheriff's side one more time to show him that she was not kidding.

Vasey grumbled, took the keys out of this pocket, and threw them to Allan. Allan caught them in his trembling hands and unlocked his prison door. He walked out and was ready to strike the sheriff when Emma looked him in the eye. Her brown eyes, full of such sorrow and regret warned him against any sort of attack he might try.

They both knew that if Allan struck the sheriff the guards would be down in minutes and any hope of escape would be crushed.

"Why are you doing this?" Allan asked as he approached Emma, still holding the sheriff hostage.

Emma smiled sadly at Allan. "I'm looking after you."

"Emma," Allan said shaking his head. "This is not—"

"Go," she whispered, her eyes growing watery again. "Please, go now."

Allan handed the keys back to the sheriff grudgingly.

"I'll find you again," Allan whispered to Emma. "I promise."

Allan turned around and ran out of the prison, out of the imprisoning corridors and hallways, out of the foreboding castle itself and into the middle of Nottingham square.

Allan blinked, forgetting more a minute what it was like to see natural light again. He felt suddenly absorbed in the radiance of the daylight as it attempted to warp him in a protective embrace and away from all of the problems.

But, Allan could not take the moment of peace. There were so many problems, there were too many problems.

Allan fell to his feet in the middle of town square, ignoring the stares from the passersby, ignoring the beating heat on the back of his neck, ignoring everything except one thought.

_Emma._

How could he have left her? Left her to die, left her to the sheriff's devices, left her in the castle prison without him?

And now, every beam of hope, every sparkle of bliss was taken away and blackened out by the sheer torture Allan felt.

He felt an ache stronger than any beating he had ever taken in his life.

Allan would get her back, he would get her back and save her if it was the last thing he would ever do.

But, he knew, full well, that he could not accomplish it alone.

He would have to crawl back to the forest on his hands and knees and beg for the gang's forgiveness that he had abandoned them.

Allan stood up and began to run out of the town and into the forest. He raced through the trees, and bushes and damp dirt that he had called his home.

But his home was a little different than he remembered.

For instance, he did not recall that Will had refined the security system.

Allan was suddenly and angrily pulled up into the air with a rope around his feet.

"This is not my day," he said to the ever silent trees.

A little ways way, in another corner of the forest, a group of men and one girl were engrossed in the tales of one Crusader who had arrived in the middle of the night and had once been presumed dead.

"Did you see Marian?" Robin asked.

When Carter had shown himself to Robin and Robin had brought him back to camp, Carter began to tell the story of his adventure. Carter had told the gang about how Nathanial had saved his life, how they had rescued Robin from being buried, how he had spent time in solitude in the Holy Land, and how he had braved the journey back to England and was taken in by friendly monks in the castle.

It did not surprise him that the point in the story that Robin would find most interesting was the last bit, the bit that included the woman he loved more than life itself.

After Carter told the adventure the gang went to work planning a rescue mission for both Marian and Allan.

They would leave at any minute and everyone had separated to prepare for the mission.

Everyone that is, except for Robin and Carter.

They had wandered off a bit from the others because Carter needed to tell Robin the last part of the journey, in private.

"Did you see Marian?" Robin asked again.

Carter smiled. "Yes I did. And she is as feisty and determined as I remembered."

Robin sighed. "Did you say anything to her?"

"I could not," Carter said, "I was pretending to hear her confession. But that is not important, it is important what she told me Robin."

"What?"

"Firstly she loves you still, you must know that," said Carter scratching at his growing beard. "But secondly, and this is vital Robin, if she is going to go through with the wedding she is planning to—"

Carter was rudely cut off by the sound of loud clanging bells.

"What is that sound?" Carter asked taking out his sword.

Robin took out his sword as well. "Security system. We have an intruder in our midst."

Both men ran in the blazing heat to see who had set off the trap.

As they ran, Will, Much, Djaq, John, and Nathanial all were currently looking up at one Allan-a-dale. There was a mixture of smiles and anxious looks on their faces. They were happy, of course they were happy, to see that their comrade was safe and well. At least they no longer had to prepare for a double rescue mission. But they knew too, or believed at least, that Allan was still in love with Marian.

And that was fine when their leader was dead, but he had returned from the dead.

And if he ever found out about the kisses Allan and Marian had shared, or Allan's love for Marian, they were not sure how Robin would break and fall to pieces. Though John did not share the same view as the others. He believed that Robin would kill Allan.

It was more like Robin to be filled with the anger and hatred than with such great sadness.

John was currently crossing his arms and looking up at Allan.

"What should we do with him?" Nathanial asked he alone had no idea who this man was.

"Take him down," said Much smiling. "That's Allan."

Nathanial looked up at the man dangling above them. He locked eyes with the man he had never seen though knew much about. He feared the sort of power this man held and did not understand.

"Allan-a-dale?" Nathanial asked the man.

Allan sighed. "Look, I'd love to get acquainted with you, whoever you are, but I'm really, really busy. Guys, let me down!"

Will slowly lowered the rope and, when he had been lowered, Djaq untied the rope around Allan's legs.

"Thanks," said Allan breathlessly. He stopped for a minute and looked at his friends and comrades whom he had not seen in what felt like years. Despite seeing their faces, despite knowing that they were standing before him, nothing could bring the light into Allan's dulled eyes.

Nathanial took a careful look at the young man who could potentially threaten the life of the man he had brought back from the dead. It went against Nathanial's personal beliefs to approach another person with a cold look and suspicious eyes. However, he could not stop himself from not trusting the new comer.

It was not surprising that Nathanial thought of Allan this way. There was no smile, or happiness, or even lightheartedness, on Allan's face to give a good impression to Nathanial.

But, then again, Allan was not really focused on that.

"We need to go save Marian," said Allan out of breath. "Now. There's no time to waste."

Much took a deep breath, John raised a brow, and Will sighed. None of the boys were willing to give Allan the benefit of the doubt. They still believed that he loved Marian, and was only trying to save her because of that.

Djaq, however, gave Allan a small smile. "Wait."

Allan's hands were shaking.

He couldn't 'wait.'

_Emma _couldn't wait.

Allan's eyes turned downcast. His heart was beating frantically in his chest.

He suddenly felt two arms flung around him. Allan realized that Djaq had embraced him. Her comforting and supporting arms felt warm, and real. He returned the embrace and almost gave a smile to add to the already blazing rays from the sun.

They parted and Djaq looked into her friend's eyes. "I'm glad you're back, and safe. We all are."

Much gave a grin, as did Will, and John. But Nathanial's face looked like it had seen an enemy.

"Why are we waiting?" Allan asked trying to find his breath again. He then turned to face Nathanial. "And who are you? Why do you know my name and I have no idea what yours is?"

Nathanial instead of acting like his normal self and introducing himself to Allan he gave Allan a dark look. "Do not hurt him."

Allan blinked. The gang went silent.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Nathanial was about to explain when the trees behind the group began to rustle. The rustling grew louder and louder and the sound of footsteps grew closer and closer.

John lifted his eyes to the sky. He noticed something odd happening with the clouds: they were growing closer and closer together. They were increasing in size and taking on a darker, more imposing color.

John lowered his eyes and said nothing.

He did not want to suggest the sky's intentions to the heated and anxious gang. It would do no good to anyone. And besides, John was often wrong predicting the weather.

Suddenly Robin and Carter immerged from the bushes holding swords out and at the ready.

Allan took an intake of breath as he stared at the man he believed had been dead and buried in a land far away. He blinked thinking that his imagination was acting up again, but Robin still stood there.

"Robin!" Allan yelled.

A smile, despite of all that had happened to the man, was beginning to creep onto his face. He felt sunshine, such as he had never held or felt for a long time. True, he loved Emma, he knew that now. But, this sort of love, which he had believed was lost, was different and special. It felt like his brother had returned from beyond the grave. It felt like he was finally home now.

Robin looked at Allan. At first his eyes danced at seeing the face of his brother and friend, but then, for a brief second, he remembered something that Much had told him.

Allan had left to save Marian.

And now here stood Allan, back from wherever he had been, alone.

Robin and Allan approached one another slowly. Both stared at the other with awe, appreciation, happiness, but at the same time…

There was something lacking…

A certain amount of trust.

Allan felt a new pang of guilt at lusting after another man's wife. He had sinned and broken a commandment by kissing another man's wife. There were things he could never tell his brother, things he had thought he had made his peace with were suddenly thrust into a new, harsh light.

Robin felt a new pang of longing for Marian, especially that he was so close to returning to normalcy again. He had his brother back, but not his wife. Not Marian. And why was that? Why had Allan returned alone, without her? Why had he not saved her from Gisborne and brought her back?

Robin and Allan stood face to face in silence, millions of questions and concerns racing through their heads.

Robin stuck out his hand to Allan. "It is good to have you back," he said at last for no other words could come out.

But Allan?

Allan, so full of mixed love, and hate, and admiration for God and miracles threw his arms around Robin's. Amazing things could happen, Allan believed. Wondrous acts were done every day by ordinary people. Only four days ago Allan had been sitting in a cold prison cell all alone, when an angel with raven black hair made him feel again. Only minutes ago Allan had held a hole in his heart for his missing friend, when his friend came back to him.

Yes Allan had done awful deeds, and he was punished for them time and time again.

Why not have one moment? One moment where he could feel that the hero had returned to Sherwood Forest. One moment where he could feel that his brother was alive, and breathing. One moment where he could feel that dreams were tangible and he knew it was true from the beating of Robin's heart.

And, suddenly, in a very un-Allan manner, began to feel his eyes grow watery.

And suddenly, in a very abrupt manner, the sky rumbled.

John glanced up at the sky again but he was too late. The sun had already disappeared from all view possible. The sun, having taken in all the day's feelings of joy, of sorrow, of hope, of happiness, of promise felt that it was best to slip away. Even the sun, especially the sun, would not show to the world how it wept. So it snuck off behind the clouds to lament for the mortal men in private and solitude.

A drop of rain hit Much's nose. He quickly brushed it away.

Robin and Allan parted.

"Where is Marian?" Robin asked aloud.

A chill began to fill the air around the gang. It pulled at Much's hat, Nathanial's cloak, and Carter's golden hair.

It pulled at Allan's heart.

In a castle, far away from the eyes of the outlaws, a girl in a white dress looked out the window. It was dark and gloomy outside and her maids insisted that they put something in front of the bleak sight. But the girl, stubborn that she was, shook her head and smiled.

It felt good, the girl deemed, to smile again.

A gruff man watched the ominous clouds from his window where he was preparing for a very important day. He cursed each cloud in the great sky above, every single one that would day to threaten his wedding day.

He walked out of his room, through the corridors and hallways, and finally, into the great chapel. He passed the stain glass windows, usually full of brilliant multicolored light, now a mere shadow of what it could have been. He passed the burning candles so quickly that they flickered and also blew out.

That was the magnitude of the man in black's presence.

His black eyes were fixed on the priest in front of him who stood waiting. He was too busy and too important to see the servants scurrying all around him in every direction preparing flowers, candles, and chairs for their master's celebration. The focused man could not see any of it, only the priest who stood before him holding the holy book tightly in his hands.

"Have you seen the sheriff?" Gisborne asked the nervous priest.

"No."

"He has not been here at all?"

"No my son," repeated the priest.

Guy nodded and turned around to face the servants going about their tasks.

"Has anyone here seen the sheriff?"

A servant told him he had seen the sheriff entered the dungeons.

Guy did not thank the man, instead he, like the raging storm outside of the castle, moved swiftly and angrily out of the chapel, through corridors and hallways, to the dungeons.

Gisborne, dressed nicely, did not want to walk down to the prison. "Sheriff!"

"What is it!?" the sheriff called from the dungeons.

"You need to come up here!" yelled Guy angrily. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

Guy's only clue to the sheriff's doing was the clear and distinct sound of spitting, and followed by the sheriff's growl and hurried footsteps coming closer and closer to him.

Gisborne saw the sheriff walking up the steps and closing the door to the dungeon. His face was wet and he was trying to wipe it away with his sleeve.

"My lord," began Gisborne feeling less confident facing his master, "what were you—?"

The sheriff looked at Guy angrily. "Remind me Gizzy, after you are married, to issue an order killing all women in this castle."

Guy raised a brow. "All women? What about my wife?"

The sheriff attempted to remove all traces of Emma's spit on his face. "Trust me Gisborne, give it a week or two, and you'll_ want_ her dead."

Guy chuckled. He motioned his head towards the dungeons. "Having bad luck?"

Vasey groaned. "After I finish what I started, I'll kill her and have done with it."

"And she is of no importance?"

Vasey gave Gisborne a raised brow. "Oh yeah, didn't you know? She's the Duchess of Budapest! A clue: no! Idiot!" The sheriff yelled.

Guy looked out the window and saw a flash of lighting.

Nature would not defeat him, not today of all days.

"Why did you call me up here Gizzy?" the sheriff asked.

"My wedding starts soon," said Guy. "And I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" the sheriff asked impatiently wondering whether leper spit was contagious.

"I," began Gisborne, "I want you to walk Marian down the aisle. I know what you're going to say," said Guy noticing the sheriff's eyes rolling, "but she has no one else. And, well, you have been like a father to me, mostly. If you could walk her down the aisle it would mean a lot."

"You're lucky I like you," said Vasey sure that he did not like Gisborne at all.

"And be my best man?" asked Guy.

Vasey raised a brow. "You have no friends at all do you Gizzy?"

"Well?" asked Guy.

And, at that moment in the forest, two other men stood staring at each other with questions unanswered in the air. The sky was past darkening and rain was beginning to fall from the heavens towards earth, making Much annoyed and in need of cover.

"Where is Marian?" asked Robin for the second time.

**Allan's in trouble...and the rain wont make it any easier for the gang to save her...but will the sheriff delay the service and actually indirectly help robby? will john be right and robin will kill allan? what about emma? or marian? tell me your thoughts, feelings, and what you look forward to!! love you all**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is, i dont know, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Now, to explain: the reason why i have been absent from my love for Robin Hood and this story is twofold. One, until now i have not had much determination as i am beginning to fall in love with doctor who which, for an american with only bbc america, is annoying and difficult because i only have three episodes while there are more out there i am too lazy to search for. The second reason is that i have been trying to make a difficult decision for the past two weeks that pretty much dictates the next four or so years of my life.**

**Enough about that: please read review and enjoy. This is the chapter where everything and anything can and does happen. Trust me. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Will it be alright?**

There was a clap of thunder that seemed to shake the sky. This once lovely day that had filled many with hope and beauty, was turning murky and ugly.

Meanwhile a pair a dark blue eyes, full of sadness, faced a group of sharp piercing eyes, all staring him down for answers.

Allan stood in front of his family with shame on his face.

Allan stood in front of Robin with worry and fear.

"Marian," said Allan, "is still to marry Gisborne today."

"Where you not in prison with her?" asked Robin anxiously.

Allan shook his head. Above his head there was a flash of lightning that seemed, to Much at least, a little too close for comfort.

"She was taken to her own chambers, to prepare for her wedding," Allan answered, "that is why she is not with me. But…"

"What?" Robin asked angrily. With his yell, he almost called forth the thunderous sky. It was as if his mood was the conducting and controlling the weather. As the thunder tossed about in the sky, so too did Robin's heart toss about every which way. And the rain, with its power to purify and drown a man, covered Robin's own tears of sorrow, of pain, of vulnerability.

"There is someone," said Allan taking a deep breath, "who needs saving as well as Marian."

"Who?"

"Someone I met in the prison," Allan said catching Much's eye. He was hoping that, through their eye contact, Much could see that Allan had moved on from his love for Marian. And, perhaps, if Much was behind him, the others would follow.

Much, though slightly distracted that he would be struck by lightning, did meet Allan's eyes. He nodded at Allan. They still understood each other.

"She—" Allan began.

John chuckled. "She?" He had not met Allan's eyes as Much had, and felt that this was turning into a very depressing melodrama right before his eyes. He did not have time for this. "Allan," he said angrily.

Much shook his head and whispered, "John, no. He means it."

John closed his mouth.

Stephan did not. "This is so like you Allan."

Allan opened his mouth. "What? You do not even know me! Who are you to say what I do and do not do?"

Carter raised a brow. He had never seen Allan so determined before. Perhaps this girl was different…

"We need to—" Stephan began angrily.

Robin held up a hand. "No. Stop! We do not have time for this."

"Robin!" Allan yelled as the downpour of rain almost made it impossible to hear another's voice.

All eyes turned to the brave man who had spoken out against the leader.

"We have saved Marian countless times," said Allan with a cold look on his face as the rain hid away his own tears. "We have created diversions and killed and fought to save her. And we do it because we love you, because we would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked us to."

Allan nearly smiled at Robin, through his anger and determination. "Can you not see that maybe there are other people in this world who have the same strong feels you possess? Can you not comprehend that? Let me take three people to the prison, we can create a diversion in the dungeons so you will have an easier time saving Marian. Let me take one, but Robin, do not believe for one moment that you are the only one on this earth who aches for another!"

Robin stared at Allan. He saw in Allan's eyes, what Much had seen: love. And, if Robin could have looked at a mirror, he was sure that his eyes would appear similar perhaps they wore the same expression now.

Robin nodded. "I am sorry, brother. Forgive me. In fact all of you must go with Allan. Saving Marian is something that I must do alone. Allan is right, you have followed me to the Holy Land and back, but you should not follow me on a personal crusade such as this."

Robin walked up to Allan and put a hand on his shoulder.

He bent his forehead to Allan's forehead so that they barely touched.

"We go to Nottingham," Robin whispered passionately as the rain poured.

"We go to Nottingham," Allan echoed louder.

And with another clap of thunder the gang raced out of the forest as quickly as their legs would carry them.

Meanwhile, as they raced the trembling sky, Marian stood in her chambers, looking out her window. She was thankful that the sun did not shine on this day, on this wretched day, on her last day of life.

Yet, despite the lack of sunlight, her white dress seemed to shimmer in the candlelight. As did the sparkling tears in her eyes as they fell from her cheeks.

She felt as though this weather was, somehow, a sign from _him._

_It'll be alright in the end, _he seemed to whisper in the darkness of the day, _you'll see Marian. Everything will work out, I have a plan._

"It's my plan now," she whispered to the emptiness.

It was her life she was casting away for him, it was her breath she was letting go for him, it was her plan through and through.

Marian heard a knock on her door. It was very harsh and very loud. She jumped and the swift movement made the candle disappear so that the room was quite dark.

The door opened.

"Leper?" the sheriff asked in a sing-song voice, stepping into the room. "It's time."

"Time?" Marian repeated dumbly.

"I'm to walk you down the aisle and all," said the sheriff.

"But you don't like me," said Marian stepping towards the sheriff. "You hate me in fact, and Gisborne too."

Vasey shook his head. "Well, I do hate you, very spot on by the way. But, I owe Gizzy a favor, a very large favor, one I am sure you remember well."

"Yes," said Marian feeling a sharp pain in her heart.

Vasey smiled and led Marian to the hallway where the wind from outside caused the candles to flicker and sway unsteadily. They seemed to echo Marian's heartbeat.

"Killing your husband," said Vasey, "means that I owe him one, or a dozen perhaps."

Marian noticed that he grumbled at the thought.

She was getting an idea that Robin, had he been with her, would probably hate more than anything.

"Sheriff?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate Gisborne?"

"Obviously," said Vasey, "why?"

"So this day, the fact that he's getting married and all, it must bother you quite a bit. Doesn't it?"

"I told you," said the sheriff sharply, holding Marian's arm a little too sharply, "I owe him a favor for what he did in the Holy Land."

Marian smiled, and very nearly laughed. It was not the laugh that one gives out of amusement, or happiness, but a laugh of a tired, weakened heart. There is nothing more in said heart, but harsh, vengeful, disjointed, laughter. It is a bitter one to be sure, and those who hear such laughter rarely share in it.

The sheriff, for example, just stood and watched as Marian laughed.

"After tonight," said Marian, "I shall never see you again. And I think, I shall not care what happens to you, or to Gisborne, or to anyone after I am gone."

Now it was the sheriff's turn to smile, believing he understood Marian's ambiguous joy.

"You will not leave before the wedding," said the sheriff shaking his head. "Oh no, missy you are not going anywhere."

"After I am married," said the girl to her enemy, "and Guy takes me back to the room, I shall take his sword and kill myself."

Vasey blinked. He raised his brow. He opened his mouth and closed it, finding there was nothing he could say. It had been a long time since he had been truly surprised, the sheriff forgot the feeling of staring in amazement at another being.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked when he finally found words again.

Marian smiled. "You can decide the next move."

The sheriff beamed. "You are a funny little thing aren't you?"

Marian shrugged. "I do not expect that you will stop my plan?"

Vasey mockingly bowed to Marian. "Your wish and all."

"Time to be getting married," she said taking the sheriff's hand as they continued to walk to the chapel.

Vasey sighed happily. This was going to be a very, very good day.

The sheriff was the only one on that dreary day, who saw anything good come of it. Guy, who stood next to the priest in the chapel, did not find this day to his liking. The seats were filling up with the lord and ladies of the court and important officials. Guy wondered if there was any noble who had not been invited to the wedding.

_This would be a perfect opportunity for Hood…_

But then he stopped himself. He smiled and shifted in his stance a bit. Guy had forgotten himself again, it was not the first time. Robin Hood was dead, his band of men dispersed, one was still locked up in the prison (so he believed), and there was no way anything would go wrong. Not if he had anything to say about it.

But Guy looked out at the stain glass windows, trying to sooth the mood with their beauty and majestic while behind them, a storm of great anger raged on and on. The chapel had been filled with many beautiful candles that where now absently swaying in the wind, daring to go out at any moment and leave the world to darkness.

Suddenly, everyone stood up; Guy faced forward, and saw Marian and the sheriff walking into the chapel.

The sheriff smiled at Guy, pretending to emit true happiness from his person. In fact, he was happy, but not for the same reason that he showed to Gisborne and to the rest of the room. He was planning how he would word Gisborne's arrest.

_Guy of Gisborne you are under arrest for the murder of…no that does not sound right._

The sheriff tried again. _Sir Guy, you are under the arrest for the murder of your wife, the lady…no, no that is not right either!_

Then the sheriff found the perfect one. _Gizzy, you are sentenced to hang by the next until you are dead without any arrest or trial whatsoever, so there!_

That had a nice ring to it.

In another part of the town, a man and his friends ran to beat the rain, and to beat a wedding that should not occur. The man could feel the ring he wore around his neck, hitting against his chest like a rhythmic beat. Its cold metal kept him awake, alert, and alive.

"You cannot save her alone!" yelled a voice behind him.

It was Stephan's voice.

Robin turned around and saw Stephan, Much, and Carter standing behind him. The others, Will, Djaq, John, and Allan were head of them and heading towards the castle, through one of the back entrances Allan had seen while working for the sheriff.

"You should not be here!" he yelled at the three men.

"And you," said Carter, "are not in the condition to be rescuing damsels all on your own."

"We are here for you," said Much, giving Robin a little smile.

Robin shook his head. "This is personal, this is…"

"Oh shut up!" yelled Much. "You could…you could…if you are not careful, if you are not…" He voice trailed off.

"Oh Much," said Robin with a warm smile. "I won't…I'll be—"

Stephan shook his head. "He is right Robin, you could die. What if you run into the wedding, see the two of them together, and just collapse?"

Robin glared at Stephan. "She is my wife, she will not marry him."

The edges of Carter's mouth began to form into a little smile, a knowing smile, a planning smile. Robin knew a planning smile anywhere.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his comrade.

"Well," said Carter, "I think Stephan's right; you should not burst into the church and stop the wedding, which alone could kill you. But…perhaps, with our help, we can make it so they come to you…in a way."

"I know GIsborne," said Robin anxiously, "he will not leave the chapel without marrying…" He stopped speaking, knowing that if he finished that sentence, it could very well be his last.

Carter smiled. "We give him a false wedding."

"How?" Much asked.

"Take out the priest," continued Carter, "and replace him with someone else, someone who is not able to perform a marriage."

Robin tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That could work. But he knows what you look like Carter. He knows Much, and he knows me."

All eyes suddenly turned to Stephan.

Stephan opened his mouth suddenly, and then closed it.

"Have any problems masquerading as a priest?" Much asked.

Stephan chuckled. "Just tell me what I need to do."

At that moment in time, while the heavens cried out in uneven and angry tears, Emma sat in the dungeons, cold and alone.

She hoped that Allan was safe, and that the sheriff would take a very, very, very, long time to come back. It was dreadfully lonely to be by oneself in a dungeon. It was dreadfully lonely to be without the one you love. And Emma felt that loss, more than she felt the cold, or the loneliness, or any bitterness in the world.

Suddenly she heard two loud bodies fall to the floor not far behind her. She gasped and looked to the little bit of light, seeing that the two bodies where guards!

Emma feared the worst, and her fingers trembled. She moved to the darkest part of her cell and sat in a little ball, hugging her knees.

She closed her eyes and waited to hear the sheriff arrive, or something far more terrible, what she heard instead shocked her and chilled her skin.

"Emma!?" came a desperate call from far away.

Emma opened her eyes, but did not stand up. "Allan!?"

"Emma!" came a now relieved, still desperate voice that was now moving closer to her.

Emma stood up and moved to the bars on her cage. She saw that there was a torch moving closer and closer to her, and her eyes nearly filled with tears when she saw the man who held it.

"Allan," said Emma with happiness. She reached out to him and touched his face. "Its you, you came back."

"The sheriff…he did not…" Allan's voice trailed off, not wanting to bring words to his fear.

Emma shook her head. "No, no he didn't."

Emma saw a couple of other faces in the torchlight. A big man, who looked like he could lift a castle smiled at her. Emma saw the dark face of a woman, a Saracen, standing next to a kind man who Emma recognized.

"Will?" she asked. "Will Scarlett?"

Will nodded. "I know you, you are Emma, Jacob's daughter?"

Emma nodded sadly.

"I am so sorry," said Will, "he was a good man."

To his friends Will explained, "I knew Emma when she and I were very young, just children. Her father and she lived near us, but then when he died, she was taken to live with her uncle."

Emma shivered at the memory.

Allan looked at the lock on the door. "A nice stroll down memory lane, but does anyone have a key?"

Djaq went to check the guards. She groaned and called back, "No keys, not for her lock!"

Allan sighed deeply and touched Emma's cheek. "We will get you out."

"The sheriff," said Emma, "the sheriff has the keys."

"And where is the sheriff?" asked John.

"The wedding," said Allan shaking his head. "Oh Emma I—"

"Sh!" she insisted, taking his hand in hers. "You came back, you are safe, that is all I wanted. And you must go. If they see you here, they will catch you."

Allan shook his head. He was beginning to form a plan as well. "No, no, we will make as much noise as possible. I think I know of a way we can save you, and stop the wedding, or delay it at least."

"What are you thinking?" Will asked.

Allan looked at John and smiled. "How superstitious do you think the guards are?"

John shrugged. "I don't know, probably quite a bit."

"And this storm," continued Allan, "probably gives them a shiver or two, don't you think?"

John nodded.

"And how terrified will they be, do you suppose, if they see a great giant standing before them?"

"They'll scream in terror," said Djaq.

Allan nodded. "Exactly. Emma," he turned to face Emma, "can you fetch me that big ratty blanket they give you?"

Emma let go of Allan's hand and returned minutes later with the blanket. It was dark black and very dirty. But it was large, large enough for John.

Meanwhile four pairs of feet were quietly scampering to the chapel, having brilliantly snuck past the guards. Carter was whispering tips to Stephan that were priestly and the like. Much and Robin were trying to discuss a plan of action, how to get in, get the priest out, and get Stephan in.

"If we go to the trouble to getting Stephan in," whispered Much, "why not get Marian out?"

"You know why, Much," said Robin. "If we get her out, then we do not stand a chance against Guy and the rest of the men. Even though…" He stopped and gripped his chest, he was having difficulty breathing properly.

"Master!" gasped Much.

Carter and Stephan stopped their discussion as they watched, in horror, as Much held onto his master, his friend, his brother, so that he would not fall to the ground. Much could feel Robin's heart becoming weaker and weaker.

"Much," called Carter. "He cannot come with us, we must let him rest, leave him somewhere."

Much held onto Robin like a father would hold onto his son. He whispered into Robin's ear, "It'll be alright Robin, you'll be safe, and everything will work out."

Robin did not answer; his forehead was getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

Much would not let himself cry. Instead he dragged Robin to the nearest room he could find. He opened the door quietly, and saw, to his delight, a rather large and, comfortable looking, bed. He carefully laid Robin on the bed. Robin looked up at Much as Much tried to make Robin comfortable.

"Leave me," said Robin in a pained whisper. "Go, help the others."

"I want to help you."

"You will help me most," gasped Robin, "by doing this."

"Think of good things," Much insisted as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Robin shifted in the bed and tried to conjure images of Marian in his mind, of happiness, of his brothers in arms. But, he knew, he felt the truth in his bones.

He was dying.

"Dearly beloved," said the priest as Guy and Marian stood facing each other.

"We are gathered here today to—"

The priest was cut off by a clap of thunder that shattered one of the stain glass windows. But he, and the rest of the guests, shook in horror when they heard the cries.

"Look out!"

"Run for your lives!"

"The devil has risen!"

Everyone, shaking in their seats now, heard burley, gruff, footsteps. There was a low growling.

Gasps of terror filled the room.

"Do not move!" commanded Gisborne. "The guards are over reacting. They are afraid of the storm, of the noises in the dark, trust me, there is nothing earthly the can hurt any of you."

The door opened. A gust of wind sharply thrust itself into the cracked glass, and took out all the lights in the room.

In the darkness Marian felt a scampering of feet, of cries, of tears.

She felt Guy's hands on her arms. "You won't be going anywhere until you and I are husband and wife."

Marian said nothing.

Guy groaned. This was certainly not his day.

"It will get better Gizzy," whispered the sheriff mockingly.

"Light the flames again!" Guy bellowed.

Soon enough light slowly began to return to the room. The guests turned back to their seats, and the priest coughed for attention.

No one, not Marian in her grief, the sheriff in his joy, Guy in his determination, could see that the priest's eyes, before the black out, had been dark blue.

They were suddenly, and violently, green.

Outside of the hallway, as the guards ran every which way, John walked on.

He felt powerful in this cloak of darkness. Will and Djaq walked beside him, providing him with sound effects, and every so often, a scream or too. They soon met up with Carter and Much, who were currently covering the mouth of a very frightened priest.

"Do as you're told," said Carter, "and everything will be okay."

"We promise," added Much.

Both men saw their friends' arrival.

"Nice costume," said Carter. He turned back to the priest. "Now, I suggest that you leave, alright?"

The priest quietly ran off.

"He won't say anything," Much assured them. "We handled him well."

Carter rolled his eyes.

"Where is Robin?" Will asked.

"Where is Allan?" Much asked in return.

"He stayed with her," said John with a smile. "He would not leave her in the dungeons."

"He really loves her," said Will, putting an arm around Djaq.

"And Robin?" Djaq asked.

"Safe and resting," said Much.

Will noticed the certain edge to Much's voice. "He's dying, isn't he Much?"

"Stephan just needs to stick to the plan," said Carter. "He finishes, they leave, and we save the girl. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said John. "Just one."

"What?"

"We cannot just wait out here," said John, "expecting to jump out and grab her as they leave. There will be too many people, we need to hide, to wait. I thought that Gisborne and the rest of them would run scurrying out of the room when they heard me. But he is making them stay where they are. And, besides, it is not our place to save her."

"What room did you put him in Much?" Will asked.

Much gestured to a door not too far away.

Djaq laughed lightly.

"You didn't notice?" she asked. "What it says?"

"I cannot read," said Much.

"That's the honeymoon suite," she explained.

Carter nodded to John, thinking over what he had said. "Only _he_ can save her. It is the only way, the only way, that he can save himself."

John nodded.

"Meanwhile," said Djaq, "do we have the keys?"

Much nodded. "Think we'd miss a chance to rob the sheriff in front of his own nose?"

He dangled the keys in front of everyone.

The rain was easier to hear in the chapel now, now that the glass was broken. It was colder now, and deadly silent, except for Stephan.

"We bind these two, together, forever, in matrimony."

Guy blinked. That seemed too fast.

"What about the exchange of rings?" he asked.

Stephan blinked. "What about them, my son?"

"You skipped that part," Gisborne said.

Stephan looked from Marian to Gisborne. "Didn't you know? That is not how marriage is done now. The rings are just symbols anyway aren't they? They don't truly represent what love is, what it means to two people. What I assume it means to the two of you."

Marian did not look at the priest in the eye.

"Do as the father says Gisborne," said the sheriff. "Is this really the important part of the day anyway?"

Guy shrugged. "I do not know. But there should be a pattern, a ceremony to follow from generation to generation. It should not be quickly carried out…that is not the way…surely."

Marian blinked and stared at Guy.

_Who is this man?_

Guy laughed suddenly. "A clue: no. Get on with it!"

The sheriff smiled at his protégé. _Too bad he'll be dead soon…so much potential._

"I-I," said Stephan pretending to stutter, but instead feeling like he could die of happiness. "…uh…man and wife."

"Good!" said Guy.

He took Marian's arm and led her out of the room before anyone had a chance to rise from his or her seat. Stephan could only hope that, by that time, his friends had left and were safely hiding.

In fact, they were on their way to the dungeons, to free a girl who meant everything to their friend.

"They will be back soon," said Allan, placing the torch carefully in a holder next to Emma's cell.

"They seem to care very much for you," said Emma watching Allan. "Forgive me for suggesting otherwise."

Allan shook his head. "Do not think about it."

He walked back to her and took her hand. He squeezed it gently. "I love you, so much, do you know that?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

"Good," said Allan, "that is very good."

There was silence as they stared at each other for a while.

"Emma," began Allan, "I know that we have not…what I mean is…I want you to become part of my—" He was interrupted by the opening door and the sound of jingling keys.

"Who wants to be freed today!?" Much yelled triumphantly.

And, as the friends set to work, testing out keys to break Emma out of jail, as the sound of thunder and rain and torment rang out throughout the whole of Nottingham, Robin heard a door open and opened his eyes.

He saw two people enter, a man and a woman.

He met the woman's eyes. He met her strong, fiery, determined, love-filled, saddened, eyes.

"Marian!" he gasped.

His heart began to beat again.

"Robin!" Marian gasped attempting to run to him.

"Hood!" Guy yelled.

Guy grabbed Marian tightly, preventing her from running to the arms of her love.

_Why did he never die when he was supposed to?_

_**a wee bit like princess bride methinks?? but its not going to go that way exactly.....or will it. please let me know what you think! reviews are lovely**_


	15. Slight note to chapter 14

NOTE:

I wrote Stephan instead of Nathanial.

I was writing another story where theres a character named stephan...but same person, i promise

HAPPY READING!


	16. Chapter 15

**She's back. I know, its a miricle or something. I was really sick yesterday and i thought it might help if i wrote another chapter. This came out instead of another chapter of "Return to me my love" (though i dont know if any of you read that too) I have to thank Brittney! not only did you make agreat vid for me but when i was listening to your RH playlist i just started to write and write and write! Thanks Liisa you brilliant vidder and friend! thank you Magpie287 you are a brilliant writer! Thank you Cindy! Thank you all! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Robin Hood BBC with Jonas Armstrong, I dont own the Robin Hood with Russel Crowe either, or Errol Flinn, or Kevin Cosner, or any other Robin Hood**

**Note: It starts five minutes before the scene where robin, marian, and gizzy all bump into each other. Its Robby's thoughts and feelings...**

**Chapter Fifteen: Never Let Go**

_Five minutes ago:_

The hero lay on the soft, white bed. For a moment, Robin let himself forget the entire world around him and be at complete and eternal peace. He knew, very well, that no other man could have been less at rest than he. His men were scattered around the castle like mice, his wife was getting married to his enemy, and he was so close to death for the second time.

The second time, mind you.

He could only hope that his men had successfully stopped the wedding and that Marian was not now bound to the one of the foulest creatures Robin had ever had the misfortune to know. Robin felt himself grow weaker and weaker as he thought of Gisborne's black gloves touch Marian's soft pale cheek. Robin could feel his body grow less and less real…shaking, shivering, shriveling.

This was the other reason why he had ordered Much to leave him in this room. Robin could not bear it for his men to watch him die. He knew he would not be brave enough to just fall from existence at their feet. It would not give them any strength or hope. Hiding his death from his gang was not the solution either, but it was better than the alternative. Robin closed his eyes, thinking that Carter would be able to take over the call for freedom and liberty...that is...if Much was willing to serve another man.

Robin took an intake of breath as he thought of his most loyal friend and dearest companion: Much. He realized that perhaps Much should have stayed. But...Robin knew better...keeping Much by his side was for his own benefit not Much's. Much would not carry on well if he was with Robin to the last minutes of Robin's life. It would kill him surely, and only kill Robin faster to see his friend aching so. He loved Much and hoped that his brother in bond would find peace, perhaps even the girl he loved: Eve.

And Robin prayed for John, for Djaq and Will, for Nathanial his savior, for Carter, and for Allan. He was glad that Allan had finally returned to join his brothers, so that Robin could meet his eyes share an embrace with him one more time before he departed from the world.

The hero's thoughts turned sharply to what he imagined the guards, the sheriff, and Gisborne would do with his body, should they find him before the gang. He doubted that he would be left all in one piece. Perhaps they would hang his head on a gate--a sign to all those who dared to argue with the sheriff's deeds. He hoped that his men, should they still be able to form a bond, would steal his head, and the rest of his body, to give him a proper burial.

Should they still be together....

Where they strong enough to hold on to one another and keep fighting for justice even though he was gone? He wished that he could give them some courage, but it did not matter anyway for he felt no courage in his heart.

_Two minutes ago:_

His breathing grew labored and hoarse. Robin's eyes were almost locked closed, never to open again. He desperately tried to think of Marian, of all the times they had shared together on this earth. But all Robin could do was think of all the times they would never have together, that they would never share because of his death. What had been the point of coming back from the dead in the Holy Land, only to die like a coward on this cursed day?

Robin could see no logic in any of it. He wished that Nathanial had never revived him, had never filled his mind with the will to live again. Life was the scariest, most difficult adventure that Robin Hood had ever had to face. And Robin had been on many, many, many adventures. Life was an exhausting experience and few men could get through it all once, forget twice.

_Five seconds ago:_

Robin thought, for a minute, as his breath grew softer and softer, like the pillows on which he rested his head, that he heard the door to the room open. He assumed that it was a guard, and in a second Robin would be dead. Or, perhaps, it was Much who could not bear to see his master die alone. It might even be the sheriff, coming in to gloat about the victories of the day that Robin would never get the chance to fight against.

_One second ago:_

"Robin!"

Robin heard the sound of his name being called. He was drifting through a distant place in time, when he heard this voice. He would not have paid it much attention, had it not been a very familiar voice that sent a surge of memories and hopes and dreams through his body. The voice brought back beauty into Robin's being, beauty that was slowly disappearing and would be lost forever to the hero of Sherwood. Robin's heart beat and he opened his eyes.

_Now:_

"Marian!" Robin yelled. He lifted his head towards the girl of his dreams, standing in the doorway. Marian stared back at him with the same dumbfounded, and shocked expression on her face. She felt like she could laugh, could cry, could scream, all at the same time

"Hood!" yelled Gisborne pushing his way into the room. He was too stunned to take out his weapon, all he could do was put his hands on Marian's arms to keep her from Robin. But Marian, now staring at Robin felt an empowerment that she had not felt in a very long time. For the first time in months she felt alive, she felt like she had been holding in her breath and now, finally, she could breathe again. And that she could breathe again as no one else ever had before. So, with that resolve, she broke through Guy's weak hold of her and raced to Robin's side.

Robin found that he could sit up. That was a nice little perk, but nothing compared to seeing the way she flew to his side. Nothing compared to the way her fingers carefully touched his face, making sure he was real, that he was alive. What Robin did realize was that he was not really able to hold her in his arms the way she held him. He was still too weak to do that. Marian's eyes asked Robin the question she dared not speak aloud.

_Are you too weak? Have I found you again only to lose you?_

Before Robin could manage to answer her question with his eyes, he turned to see Guy draw his sword. "Get away from him, Marian!"

Robin smiled at his enemy. "Hello Gizzy, miss me?"

"I think it should astound me more that you are not yet dead," said Gisborne reflecting on his feelings to the situation.

"Maybe I'm just not the dying kind," suggested Robin.

Guy scoffed, moving his sword closer and closer to Robin's chest. It was such an easy target...

"Oh, I think you are. Having killed you before I'm fairly certain I can do it again."

Robin rolled his eyes. He found that he could move his fingers again, and carefully touched Marian's fingers. Her skin sent a wave of strength through his body. His skin sent a certain alert to her own body. "Guy, don't!"

Guy laughed. "What are you going to do?"

Marian took off her shoes, and sat on the bed, stretching her body protectively over Robin. "If you want to kill him, Gisborne, you're going to kill me first."

Gisborne blinked.

Robin was near speechless.

* * *

"Who wants to be rescued?" asked Much holding the keys proudly in his hands. He walked up to Allan, grinning from ear to ear, and handed him the keys.

"Do you want to do the honors?" he asked his comrade.

Allan turned the lock on the Emma's cell and opened the door. Emma raced out and embraced Allan. Despite Allan's initial embarrassment at Emma's sudden display of affection in front of his friends, he held her tightly in his arms and felt human again.

For so long he had let himself wander in the dreariness of a one-sided love. He had convinced himself, in this sullen state, that Marian was the only woman he could ever love. But, he had been wrong, so beautifully wrong. Allan felt warmth in her hug, such a warmth that he had long missed and sometimes rejected.

Emma, for her part, held onto Allan tightly for warmth, for hope, and love, above all. She had given her heart to this outlaw, she had shown a vulnerable part of herself to a man and he had loved her. It was so much to take in, the feeling of being loved, genuinely loved.

"Is this heaven?" she asked softly in his ear.

Allan picked her up so that her feet did not touch the stone floor. "Depends," he whispered in return, "are you an angel?"

Much coughed. "If I may interrupt?"

"Please do," whispered John who was feeling rather uncomfortable with this overlong embrace. In truth, he found himself missing his own better half: Alice.

"If we do not leave now, or very, very soon, then we shall be in our own personal hell. So, if I may lead the way?"

Everyone followed Much as he sprinted up the dungeon steps, passed the unconscious guards, and down corridors. As he ran beside John, leading Emma, Allan, Will, and Nathanial, he started to feel a sharp ache in his chest. He wondered if it was due to the lack of food in his system, but he realized it was not for food.

He too, like John, had been affected by the embrace between Allan and Emma. There was one woman in the world whom he had loved, and he had let her escape, let her life away. Eve. He wondered if he would ever see his Eve again.

Up ahead, Much noticed that there were a number of guards. "Run!" he yelled. Though his yell caused the army he was leading to run in the other direction it also caused the guards to chase the outlaws. The band of friends broke up into small groups. Allan, Emma, and Much ran in one direction, Will and Djaq ran in another direction, John and Nathanial ran a different way.

Allan, Emma, and Much found their way to the royal kitchens. They hid amongst the bustling cooks and servants. "I think we lost them," said Allan in a low voice. Emma nodded.

"I hope so," said Much.

His eyes searched the wonderful different kinds of food around him. It was for the wedding party, of course there was every type of food imaginable.

"But," said Much eying a plate full of deserts left untouched, "might as well try to fill up on food. You know."

Allan pretended that he did not understand Much's temptations. "No, sorry, why the food?"

"You know," said Much trying to justify his swift hand which snatched up a cookie. "In case we are questioned, we'll have food in our mouths so..."

"What if they choke us?" Emma asked with a smile.

Much's eyes widened. He looked at Allan. "Lucky you, she's a cheery one."

"Put that back!" yelled a voice behind Much.

"Come on," said Much, without turning around. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten in days, no one's going to miss one cookie."

"I'm serious," said the voice walking closer to Much. "I spent hours..." Her voice trailed off. For the voice in Much's ear, was a girl's voice.

It was a voice that Much recognized rather well.

Much gulped. He turned slowly, very slowly for he was quite fearful, to face the girl who had just yelled at him for stealing desserts. His eyes widened as he stared at her…at her...at Eve! She was there, standing in front of him, Eve! His Eve!

"Eve!" Much gasped.

Allan and Emma stood in the back watching this scene unfold.

Eve, for her part stared at Much for a minute. Her mouth opened a bit, and then closed tightly. She took a deep breath. "Much?"

Much nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked anxiously.

"Trying to stop a wedding," said Much.

"Much!" yelled Allan. "Why are you telling this to her?"

"Why not?"

"She could be working for, for, you know…" suggested Allan.

"Oh," said Much, "right, of course." He faced Eve. "Are you working for the sheriff?"

Eve pointed to her legs. They were in chains.

Much looked back at Allan. "Any more bright ideas?"

Allan shrugged.

"You've got to leave," Eve insisted. "Or they'll catch you."

Instead of leaving, Much, always the romantic, took Eve in his arms. She was shivering. He held her tightly. "Did they do this to you?"

Eve nodded. "I was trying to escape and…they…caught me."

Allan's ears pricked up. He heard the sound of many footsteps coming closer and closer. He bit his lip and scratched his head.

"Much!" he said in a loud whisper.

"What?" Much asked angrily.

"Can you speed this up?" Allan asked, taking Emma's hand in his. "We're going to have to run."

"No," said Much standing by Eve.

"No?" repeated Allan.

"We came here to rescue two girls," said Much. "Two women we would never leave in a million years. If Emma," he turned to face Emma giving her a smile, "was in this position, and I told you that there were guards coming, would you leave?"

Allan looked at Emma. He blushed. "No, probably not."

"I'm not leaving," said Much, "they can arrest me if they like."

Eve hit Much gently in the arm. "Are you mad? You must leave."

Much took Eve's hands in his, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I love you, I've always loved you. I'm not leaving you, I'm never leaving you again."

Allan sighed. "They are coming Much. They are coming sooner than you think."

Much stood in front of Eve protectively. "Let them find me here Allan. Anyway," he glanced at Emma and then looked back at Allan, "it will be easier for the two of you to escape."

"We cannot leave you," said Emma.

"Not after everything you've done for us," finished Allan.

Emma took Allan's hand in hers and squeezed it.

Eve shook her head. "I cannot let all of you do this for me."

The footsteps grew closer and closer to the kitchens. The servants began to scatter around nervously. None of them dared to look at the new comers.

"Go!" said Much to Allan and Emma. "Please go."

Allan and Emma, still holding hands, took one last look at Much and Eve, and ran out of the kitchens. They ran through corridors and down hallways, and past torches burning and fading with the brewing storm outside. Finally, they reached the entrance of the castle and caught their breath.

"Where are the others?" Emma asked. "They should be here by now."

Allan put on a brave face. "They'll be here in a minute or two."

Emma sat down and leaned against the stone walls. She was feeling very ill, but hadn't wished to worry Allan. But now…now…she turned to the side and let out the contents of her stomach.

Allan spun around when he heard that sound. His eyes widened as he saw Emma in pain.

"Emma!" he yelled and ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

Emma looked up at Allan. Her face, already quite fair, was even more so at this moment. Allan felt her forehead—it was nearly on fire.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

Emma shrugged. "I do not remember."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," she said softly.

"You failed," said Allan looking into her eyes, "I worry about you already."

Emma groaned. She clutched her stomach.

Behind the two, the rain continued to pound the cobblestone streets.

"I need to get you to a physician," said Allan.

Emma shook her head. "We need to get out of Nottingham, we are still not safe here."

"Try standing up," said Allan.

He tried to help Emma stand up, but she was wobbly and shook terribly. Allan, without a word, took Emma in his arms and held her. He carried her down the steps of the castle, out of the street, and into the castle.

Emma, for her part, held onto Allan's neck and felt his heart beating.

"You have a good heart Allan," said Emma quietly.

Allan chuckled as they entered the rain drenched forest. "Now I know you're not feeling well."

"I love you," she said.

Allan kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

Much stood in front of Eve waiting for the guards to come for him, to finish him, to kill him, to pull him away from the woman he loved.

And he was ready for them.

Eve, however, was not.

"Why are you doing this?" Eve asked.

Much turned around to face her. "Did I not just explain myself?"

Eve sighed. "I don't want you to do this because you feel bad for me."

Much shook his head. "No."

"I wanted to find you," said Eve quietly touching Much's face. "I tried to escape once but…"

"But?" Much repeated.

Eve looked down at her feet. "It failed, obviously."

Much's forehead touched Eve's forehead tenderly. "I will never leave you again. I swear it."

Eve nodded. A tear rolled down her cheek. "You are the only person that has ever mattered to me."

"What did you do with the money I gave you?" asked Much. "You were not able to…"

Eve shook her head. "The sheriff has a very good and thorough tracking system of all the people who have hurt him."

Much smiled. "He cannot track us. Not our hideout."

Eve looked into Much's eyes. "Much…it is not your hideout anymore."

Much nodded through the internal pain at Eve's comment.

"They might kill you," said Eve.

Much shook his head. "The sheriff will not. Now that he knows that Robin is back and…"

Eve's eyes widened. "Robin Hood is alive?"

Much nodded. "For the moment at least."

Eve beamed. "Then all can be well again, perhaps."

At that, the door opened and the guards entered the room. Much knew that they were taking him away, somewhere in his mind he saw that he was being shackled, and spears were being poked at him. It was as if he watched it all unfold from somewhere very far away, and it was all very slow and quiet.

His eyes rested on her, on Eve. He watched as she got further and further away from him. And, when she was completely out of his sight, he knew that he was in utter darkness.

Much found himself in the dungeons, and his head hurt quite badly. He touched the back of his head delicately and winced. So they had struck him…

He had been struck before…

Much found himself smiling even as he saw that his finger had blood on it. He found himself near laugher as he stared at the walls of his prison. He looked up at the ceiling, and saw past the ceiling, past the rain from outside, past everything to the heavens above everything.

He smiled at a divine being who was surly watching him.

_Thank you God._

Much found that there were tears in his eyes. Tears of utter joy.

_Thank you for bringing her to me again. _

* * *

"Marian!" yelled Gisborne, withdrawing his sword a bit from her stomach. "You cannot be serious."

Marian did not move.

"Marian," whispered Robin, "what are you doing?"

"Saving your life," said Marian. "As you once saved mine."

Gisborne sighed. "I do not want to kill you Marian."

Marian shrugged. "I am not moving."

Guy raised a brow. "I do not understand you. He dies months ago, and we all come back home. Then we capture you, we put you in a prison, treat you well."

"I hope so," growled Robin.

Inwardly, he was quite pleased with himself that he could growl.

_That was new._

Guy shook his head in disbelief. "I plan to make you Lady Gisborne! You ungrateful whore! I give you private quarters, move you from the horrid prison. I have at least ten maids help dress you and care for you and still you…you…" Gisborne looked at the girl in the white dress. "I have married you!"

Robin smiled at that bit. "You did not marry her."

"What?" asked Gisborne.

"What?" asked Marian looking at Robin in confusion.

"Didn't you know?" asked Robin. "Only priests can perform marriage ceremonies. Not physicians."

Gisborne gritted his teeth. He pointed his sword dangerously close to Marian.

"I should have known you'd be behind this," said Gisborne spitting out every word. "Even though you were supposed to be dead…you should be DEAD!"

Robin shrugged. "Sorry, not my fault."

"I will kill her," said Guy looking into Robin's eyes. "And you will watch her die, just as she watched you die all those months ago. And then, then when you are nothing but a puddle of pain, and you are begging for death, only then will I kill you."

Robin saw the truth behind Gisborne's black eyes.

Robin did everything he could so that he did not grow sick at that thought. He felt Marian's closeness to him. For the first time what seemed like a lifetime, she was near him again, she was his again. And he could feel again…could begin to be whole again…

That was when the door opened and the sheriff walked in.

He looked at the scene before him and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Gizzy," he said, "will you ever get the girl?"

Gisborne sighed. "I was going to kill her and make him watch."

The sheriff shook his head. He looked into Robin's determined eyes. "No," he said simply, "no I have a better idea."

Guy raised a brow. "Better than killing the woman he loves?"

"Much better," said the sheriff quietly.

He pulled up a stool next to the bed. He looked at Robin and sighed. "You know," said Vasey as if he was telling a secret to a dear friend, "she was going to kill herself."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked from the sheriff to Marian with a horror stricken face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought I had lost you."

Robin nodded, trying to find his breath again.

"It gets worse," said the sheriff poking Robin so that he would turn around to face him. But, Robin kept his eyes on Marian. He could not stop looking at her.

"Anyway," said the sheriff, "Gisborne is right you know, she is a bit of a whore."

Robin was silent as he looked at Marian. He tried to smile.

"They didn't tell you," said the sheriff kindly, "of course not. Why would they?"

Gisborne smiled, though he did not know what was going on.

"She had a little bit of fun when she was in the prison," continued the sheriff with a smile on his face. "With one of your men."

Robin's eyes widened. He turned from Marian to the sheriff. Marian felt, in that moment, that she had lost him for the second time. She looked up at Gisborne with a disgusted gaze.

"Who?" Robin asked the sheriff.

"Guess," said the sheriff softly.

And it did not take Robin long to figure it out. He turned back to Marian.

"Allan?" he asked. "Allan?"

"Robin," said Marian beseechingly, "I thought…I thought…"

"Just tell me!" Robin tried to yell it, he felt like yelling, but his voice came out in a harsh whisper which shook Marian harder than a scream.

"We kissed," said Marian.

Robin closed his eyes. He was fading again, slipping into some unconscious state of being. All he could hear was Marian's screams for his name mixed with the cruel laughter of the sheriff and Gisborne.

Nathanial had once said that there are two types of men who die. There is one type that has something to live for, and he will come back to life again. He has a fighting spirit in him that no blade can so easily destroy. He has a soul that should not slip from his body…he has a beating heart somewhere…

And there was another kind of man who died. He had nothing in his life to fight for. He had lived all that he would live. He had gotten out of life, all that he could possibly get. He was nothing more than a shadow of a man, already a faded figure. Darkness already consumed him, and he was ready to stop everything if it meant a peaceful painless eternity.

As Robin floated in a netherworld between painful reality, and a peaceful sleep, it was as if time stood still and waited. Waited…waited for something to happen.

Who would believe that Guy of Gisborne, Robin's greatest enemy, could be the deciding factor of life and death?

**OOOO what does that mean? thoughts, comments? please review and i might answer:: i'll always answer**


	17. Chapter 17 preview

**Hello anyone out there in cyberspace who is still reading this story. I assure you that i am stilll writing it. THough this is only a preview of the next chap, this is a symbol of my dediation to the story. I know it has been far too long and i apologize. And it might be a week before i get the whole chapter out but know that this story has been on my mind and i want to see it through. IT would relaly really help me to get some feedback, you dont have to like the chap just reply to this, or pm me, let me know that you still want to read this, to give this story a try. **

**Chapter Sixteen: He wanted to Say (Preview)**

He was floating. Nearly floating through a dream world and reality. Robin saw swirls of colors, of shapes, and would have sworn he could reach out and touch them. But he couldn't move his hands, every inch of him felt like lead, weighing him down.

The colors began to change before his closed eyes. He saw Allan, his brother and comrade, smiling down at him. But, it was not a smile, not a real smile. Robin could see now that Allan was clearly smirking, laughing at Robin's naivety. Mocking. Tormenting. Next to Allan floated an image of Marian. She was beautiful, like an angel, almost real.

But she too was mocking Robin. She too was tormenting the hero. As if he could be so stupid, so stupid, to believe that she would wait for him. As if he could be so trusting, so naïve, to believe that love could conquer death. As if…

And as Robin flew closer and closer to death, to a place he could never leave, he stared at the two swirling creatures in front of him. He wondered, really wondered, if they would ever understand his pain. If they could ever understand what it was to love, to love someone terribly, only to lose her.

* * *

He felt so cold. So unbearably cold. The prison walls didn't offer any heat or any source of comfort. But as Much wrapped his arms around his body, he smiled lightly. He felt a sort of peace, though he was close to death and trapped in a dark dungeon.

Because he had found Eve.

"Much!" a desperate voice whispered.

Much blinked, put his arms to his sides, and stood up. He turned towards the bars of his prison, and tried to peer out to the rest of the dungeon. "Yes?"

"Much!" the voice whispered again.

"I can't see you," said Much in a whispered, yet urgent voice.

It was at that moment that Much felt something touch his leg. He jumped excitedly and turned towards the source. There was a body, or the outline of what Much assumed was a body, on his left side. He moved his foot towards it unexpectedly.

THUS ENDS THE PREVIEw

tell me what you think...plez i'd love to know if there are any of you still out there


	18. Chapter 16 Finished version

**hey all im here, and with another chapter as promised. So two things one: i've been feeling a bit under the weather so hence the absence in between preview and chapter...and also people have been wondering why i titled this chapter 16 even though its says seventeen on the chapter read out thingy the reason is because i screwed up something in chapter fifteen made a fake chapter sixteen to explain fifteen...and made seventeen the prievew...but this is really chapter sixteen of the story...(sorry if that was confusing) tahnks sooo much for the lovely feedback you are a beautiful band of readers...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood..which is a sad sad thing to say but awfully true.**

**Chapter Sixteen: He wanted to Say**

He was floating. Nearly floating through a dream world and reality. Robin saw swirls of colors, of shapes, and would have sworn he could reach out and touch them. But he couldn't move his hands, every inch of him felt like lead, weighing him down.

The colors began to change before his closed eyes. He saw Allan, his brother and comrade, smiling down at him. But, it was not a smile, not a real smile. Robin could see now that Allan was clearly smirking, laughing at Robin's naivety. Mocking. Tormenting. Next to Allan floated an image of Marian. She was beautiful, like an angel, almost real.

But she too was mocking Robin. She too was tormenting the hero. As if he could be so stupid, so stupid, to believe that she would wait for him. As if he could be so trusting, so naïve, to believe that love could conquer death. As if…

And as Robin flew closer and closer to death, to a place he could never leave, he stared at the two swirling creatures in front of him. He wondered, really wondered, if they would ever understand his pain. If they could ever understand what it was to love, to love someone terribly, only to lose her.

He felt so cold. So unbearably cold. The prison walls didn't offer any heat or any source of comfort. But as Much wrapped his arms around his body, he smiled lightly. He felt a sort of peace, though he was close to death and trapped in a dark dungeon.

Because he had found Eve.

"Much!" a desperate voice whispered.

Much blinked, put his arms to his sides, and stood up. He turned towards the bars of his prison, and tried to peer out to the rest of the dungeon. "Yes?"

"Much!" the voice whispered again.

"I can't see you," said Much in a whispered, yet urgent voice.

It was at that moment that Much felt something touch his leg. He jumped excitedly and turned towards the source. There was a body, or the outline of what Much assumed was a body, on his left side. He moved his foot towards it unexpectedly.

"Ouch!" cried a very familiar voice.

Much blinked. "Eve? Is that you?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

Much bent down towards her so that he could see her face. He saw that it was in pain, in a deep, sharp, pain. "What did they do to you?" The rage and anger rang clearly on his voice.

Eve shook her head, gently touching Much's worried face with her fingers. "When they threw me in here with you, while you were unconscious, they broke my leg."

Much squeezed his eyes shut, holding back a primal scream from erupting from his stomach. He couldn't believe what guards had done to her. But, at the same time he cursed himself for ever leaving her. He hated himself for not suggesting that Eve come with him, come back to the camp where it was safe.

Where she would be safe.

Much carefully took Eve into his arms, so that she was lying in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, saying nothing for fear that he would be reduced to tears at any moment.

"Much?" Eve asked quietly, "There's something you need to know."

Much took a deep breath. "There's something you need to know too."

Eve gave a slight chuckle. "Do you want to go first?"

He did not want to go first. He did not want to tell her, and yet he needed to tell her. She needed to know, she had to know. Much had learned something these past few months. He had seen his brother, and leader, fall and then rise up again. He had seen miracles and dreams turned into reality.

But Much remembered and knew the dark pain on Marian's face during Robin's last moments of life. And he knew that all she had wanted was more time, just one more minute with her love, before his soul departed from his body. Just one more moment to hold him in her arms and tell him that she loved him.

For now and always.

"Eve…" Much began, "I…well…I…I love—"

"The sheriff knows where your camp is!" Eve cried, interrupting Much's speech.

Much blinked. "What did you say?"

Eve bit her lip. "The sheriff knows where your camp is, after Marian was captured some of the guards were ordered to follow her footprints towards your camp. They found you all…and…"

Much shook his head, completely forgetting what he had initially wanted to tell Eve. "They could not have found our camp, we didn't see anyone coming, we would have seen…are you sure?"

Eve nodded. "I heard the guards talking about it while working in the kitchens. They were bragging that they were going to capture all the outlaws and take back that the rich had lost. All that the sheriff had lost."

"Did they mention when they were planning this attack?"

Eve looked deeply into Much's eyes. "Much?"

"Yes," Much asked quickly.

"Were you going to tell me that you love me?"

Much's cheeks reddened despite the cold. "Maybe." He began to smile down at Eve, but then he shook his head, recalling the shocking news she had just told him. "So when are they planning to attack?"

"After the execution of Allan," said Eve, "they believed that some of you would go to the execution and that the rest of you would remain at your camp. The guards thought that you would be so weakened by another death, that you would be powerless…and…" Eve did not go on. She groaned in slight pain, and Much held her closer to him.

"We will find a way out of here," Much whispered gently into Eve's ear.

Eve shook her head. "I cannot leave, I cannot even walk. And you will not be able to fight while carrying me in your arms."

Much gazed down at Eve for a moment in silence. He had heard what she said, but he could not stop thinking about what he had told her when he had first left her nearly three years ago. He had said he would find her when everything was over. And he would have found her, because he was determined, and because he was in love.

But the world was not perfect. And even if Robin was alive, there were still matters to be dealt with. There was still the sheriff, there was still Gisborne, and there was still the safety of the camp. There would always be difficulties and problems.

And Much knew that he needed Eve with him to face those problems and difficulties. He knew that he would rather die here, holding her in his arms, than anywhere else on earth. And Much knew that he would never, ever, leave Eve again.

"You will come with me," Much said trying to keep his voice steady. "I will never leave you again, I told you. I am never leaving your side again. I love you." He gently rocked her in his strong arms whispering to his Eve.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_My darling Eve, I love you._

He was moving steadily through the forests he called home. The rain, to Allan's happiness, was beginning to lessen, and he was beginning to reach the camp. Emma was feeling a bit better, but Allan still put his arm around her for support.

"This camp of yours," Emma said, looking into Allan's bright eyes, "how far is it?"

Allan smiled down at Emma. "We're almost there, don't worry. And when we reach it, you can rest yourself on a bed, or makeshift bed to be more specific, and I'll go back to find and rescue my friends."

Emma rolled her eyes. "While I stay and home and do the cooking?"

Allan smirked. "If you like." When he saw the startled look on Emma's face he began to laugh. "I was being funny! Honestly."

"I know," Emma said, "but…I thought that maybe you would…" Her voice faded.

Allan stopped walking and put Emma's arms around his neck so that their eyes met. "That I would what?" His voice was full of concern. "Emma? What is it?"

"I sort of hoped that you would stay with me, so that I wasn't alone." Emma's cheeks grew very red and she dropped her gaze.

Allan bent down and kissed the top of her forehead. "They are my brothers, Emma. I cannot abandon them, but I will not leave you either. At the camp Djaq has a medicine chest with many different roots and berries that might be able to help you. After you take the medicine, we'll wait for a little while and if you are better, then we'll both go back to the castle. And you can fight alongside me."

Emma smiled. "Thank you Allan."

He was about to kiss her then. He was about to kiss her and tell her that he didn't want her to only fight alongside him today, but for the rest of his life, forever. He wanted to marry her, to be bound to her until his last day on earth. He was about to…

But then Allan heard the distant voices. He heard the voices that sounded suspiciously near the camp. He told Emma to be quiet and motioned for her to stay where she was.

Allan crouched down on the forest floor silently. He crawled under leaves and bushes, steadily moving closer and closer to the source of the voices. His heart was pounding, and though it was a cold evening he was sweating.

And that was when he saw them.

There were at least five guards, moving in all different directions, and speaking indistinctly. But they were all carrying huge leather bags and tossing as much food and gold into them, as they could find. For a while Allan just sat dumbstruck, unable to reason how this was happening. How this could happen to his camp, to his home.

"Allan?" came a whispered voice behind him.

Allan jumped, remembered where he was, turned to see Emma crawling on all fours and approaching him. "I thought I told you to stay back," he whispered sharply. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest it was a wonder that the guards up above did not hear it.

Emma's eyes widened upon seeing what Allan had saw. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Allan."

Allan took a deep intake of breath.

He closed his eyes and thought. Behind the darkness of his eyelids he saw his entire life. He saw the child who had run away from home without looking back. He saw the young man who would do anything to ease a hungry belly. He saw the man who had been inches away from death and been saved by a hero. And he saw the man he had fought to become while serving a cause that was greater than himself.

"Allan?" Emma whispered quietly, touching his shoulder lightly.

And in Allan's eyes, he saw Emma too. His beautiful Emma, so young, so full of life, so full of hope. He had professed his love for her, and she for him. And when this mess was over, when it all had ended, he would ask her to marry him.

But…

But he had done such wrongs in his life. He had lied, and cheated, and stolen what was not his. He had abandoned his family as a child, and he had abandoned his gang again and again. Who was to say he wouldn't do it again? Who was to say he wouldn't leave Emma? The gang could still be a gang without him, but Emma? Emma didn't have anyone else in the world.

"Emma," said Allan in a low whisper. He turned to look at her. He traced her face gently with his fingers, memorizing every bit of her. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm going to fight them," he told her softly.

She bit her lip. "Don't."

"I must, Emma, the others do not know what is going on. When they return the guards might have set a trap for them, I need to stop them, or chase them away at least."

Emma's eyes were beginning to grow watery. "Let me stay here, let me fight with you."

Allan shook his head. "Emma, I need you to go back to Nottingham and warn the others. Please, do this for me. Tell them what you and I have seen."

Emma took a deep breath. "And what should I tell them about you? What if you are killed? Or captured? Or—"

"Sh!" Allan insisted, taking Emma's hands in his own. "I will be alright. Tell them…tell them…tell Robin Hood that I said, 'Today is a good day to die.' He will understand what that means."

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek. "Allan, my love, you don't need to do this. You don't need to do this for them. Please live, live for me."

Allan gave Emma a small smile. "I am doing this for you, so that we may live in peace and comfort. So that we do not need to run away from what scares us. I am tired of running away Emma. I have run away from my fears for my entire life, and I am sick of it. Believe me, love," Allan continued gently, "I would run away with you, and I would run away to the ends of the earth to be with you. But do not make me choose, because I do not want to leave my home, again."

Emma nodded. She took Allan's face in her cold hands and gave him a half smile. "Today is a good day to die."

Allan nodded wordlessly. He took his sword from the sheath and motioned for Emma to run the other way. She nodded and took off through the forest back towards Nottingham. Allan's words hurt her, but at the same time filled her with determination.

_I would run away with you, and I would run away to the ends of the earth to be with you._

She smiled to herself as she thought of his words.

But then Emma frowned slightly. Another tear flew from her cheek as she ran.

_And I would run away with you, Allan._

_My dearest Allan._

And while Emma ran through the forest, Allan stood up and took out his sword. And, from the depths of his soul he let out a wail. He let out a wail similar to the gang's after they believed Marian had died in the cold damp cave. He let out a bellowing wail similar to Marian's after Robin's death in the holy land. He let out such a cry that would touch any man's heart and soul. It was a cry of sorrow, forgiveness, repentance, fear, and love, love most of all.

And as Allan ran towards the guards his thoughts turned to his brother.

_This is for you Robin, today is a good day to die._

_He saw a girl sitting on his bed. She could not be much older than sixteen or seventeen. Her hair was long, flowing, and a beautiful brown color. Her eyes were fixed on him, in such a way that he felt a shiver down his back. _

_He was currently packing. His eyes stared at his clothes, his bag, his belongings, anywhere but on the girl sitting on his bed._

_"So you are going to leave then?" she asked him casually._

_He chanced a glance at the girl. Her face did not reveal anything to him, it never did. She was so hard to read._

_What was her name…?_

_"Yes," he answered just as casually. "Yes, I am."_

_"Tomorrow?" she asked quietly. _

_He nodded. He looked at her now, more carefully, trying to take in every detail of her face, of her being, of everything about her so he would not forget._

_Had he forgotten? Had it been so long ago?_

_"Do the crusades really need you, Robin?" she asked him._

_Robin…Robin…Robin…_

_That was his name, wasn't it? That was what he was called…_

_"They need fighters, warriors," he answered._

_"But not you, specifically," said the girl smartly._

_He stopped packing and sat on the bed beside her. "Are you getting to a point?"_

_She was so beautiful, so very beautiful, and kind, and smart, and…_

_Yet he had forgotten her name…_

_She sighed. She scowled, almost as if she knew the secret. "What if people need you at home?"_

_"Oh," he smiled now, "like you?"_

_"No," she blushed despite herself, "like, your father and mother. Like your villagers. Who will look after your people?"_

_"You could," he suggested. _

_"Me?" she asked dumbly. _

_"If only we were married," he heard himself saying, "then you would rule in my stead easily."_

_She shook her head. "If we were married you would expect me to do all the boring housework, the cooking, the cleaning…and I would have none of it."_

_His heart was swelling unexpectedly. He tried to chuckle but it came out as a choke. "I suppose it's a good thing that we aren't getting married then?"_

_"Robin," said the girl, her dark eyes fixed on him sharply, "there will be a time when someone comes and takes over Locksley."_

_Robin of Locksley…he was Robin of Locksley…_

_Or at least he once had been.._

_"Oh really?" he grinned. "I don't think so."_

_She groaned. She always had a little groan that made him smile at her so fondly._

_I love it when she looks at me in anger… _

_"I do," she said confidently, "and it'll be a dark man on a dark horse. Mark my words Robin! And he'll try to take everything that belongs to you, everything that you love most."_

_He stared at the girl, feeling very young himself suddenly. He touched her hand gently. "Do you really believe that? This man in black, on a black horse, will ride in one day and take over what is mine. And you, what will you do when he tries to take you?"_

_She laughed lightly. "Why would he try to take me?"_

_He shook his head, feeling how red his cheeks were getting. "I don't know. He might try to."_

_"Fight back," she answered, showing her fists to him. "A woman needs to defend herself."_

_He smiled at her. "I know that you would."_

_"Robin?" she asked him quietly. "What would you do if that man came and tried to take me with him? Tried to marry me? Would it bother you?"_

_He pulled her face towards his own and kissed her fiercely on her lips. He closed his eyes and bent his forehead towards hers. She felt so small in his arms, like a child. Though, he supposed, they were both practically children._

_"I would come for you, no matter what. I would save you, I would always save you and love you, Marian. My dearest, loveliest, Marian."_

_His heart began to beat quickly._

_Marian…Marian…Marian…_

From the darkness under his eyes, as he floated along between the edges of death and life, he was beginning to find life again. His heart was beginning to beat, for what seemed like the first time in many, many, years. Robin wondered if his heart had ever beaten with such determination, with such fulfillment, with such hope.

Because he had realized that nothing mattered in his world, except for her.

Except for his Marian.

While he was in the holy land, and while trying to race to England to save Marian, he had forgotten her too. He had not realized that he had truly forgotten his Marian. True, he knew her, and loved her, and pined for her while they were parted. But he had survived off the idea of her, off of the image he had of her in his mind's eye.

And so it had crushed him when the sheriff had spoken of Allan's love, and it had nearly killed him when she was to marry Gisborne. But if he had just knew that Marian would always be his, and that he would always love her, than nothing would have hurt him.

The hero began to slowly open his eyes.

And the hero began to slowly open his ears.

And the hero began to slowly open his heart. Really open his heart.

He heard her scream. "Robin!"

And it sent a shockwave throughout his entire body. Robin looked up and he saw Marian lying beside him, her eyes were fixed, with panic, on the figure in black perched above her. He was restraining her arms so that she couldn't move.

Robin could tell that he was screaming at her. Though he could not move yet, he looked with anger towards Gisborne who was gritting his teeth fiercely at Marian.

"You whore!" Gisborne spat.

Marian said nothing in reply, merely squirming about frantically.

"Good one Gizzy," added the sheriff helpfully, "tell her what else she is."

Robin, though he could not see the sheriff from where he lay, heard how much he was enjoying this scene. His enemy, Robin, was conquered, nothing else really mattered. The sheriff must have been elated.

Too bad it wasn't true.

"I'm going to kill you," GIsborne yelled triumphantly to Marian. "I'm going to kill you just as I killed your outlaw in the holy land!"

"Um," piped up the sheriff, "technically you didn't kill him, did you?"

GIsborne turned towards wherever Vasey was sitting. "Does that really matter now?"

The sheriff shrugged. "Why not kill Robin first, make her watch, and then kill her? More fun that way I think."

GIsborne turned back to Marian and shook his head. "No, I think he's as good as dead."

Robin shut his eyes and steadied his breath.

_A_s _good as dead…as good as dead…as good as dead…_

It had come to this, this moment in time. It was a choice, just as everything was in life. He had chosen to jump in front of Gisborne's blade and take Marian's place in Heaven. He had done it because he had loved her, loved her with all of his heart. And now, it seemed, that he was being tested again, given what he knew now, all that he knew now, would he still willingly give his life for her?

_I will always come for you, Marian. My dearest, loveliest, sweetest, Marian._

_My Marian…_

_Today is a good day to die._

Robin opened his eyes and moved his head slightly towards Marian. Her eyes grew wide upon seeing him. And she couldn't help it, despite her situation, despite everything, despite the evil in the world, she smiled at him.

He carefully drew his sword from its sheath and made a silent prayer. Then, with all the strength he had stored in him, he sat up on the bed and wordlessly pointed his sword to Gisborne. And he was strong. And he did not let himself shake though inwardly he shook so. And he did not let himself scream, though inwardly he was screaming so. And he did not let himself fear, though inside, he was terrified.

"Hood!" yelled Gisborne, automatically backing away from Marian.

"He's alive!" yelled the sheriff angrily standing up next to Gisborne. "I thought I killed him!"

Gisborne spun around to face Vasey. "_You_ killed him? I'm the one who stuck a sword through his heart!"

"Well," said the sheriff angrily, "obviously, you can see that your brilliant plan did not work!"

"And how did you kill him?" Gisborne asked intently.

Vasey sniffed. "He was weak, I told him things about Marian that would make him, and you apparently, weak little school girls. That's a great plan."

Gisborne rolled his eyes. "Except that he's alive."

"And ready," said Robin keeping his voice determined, "to kill both of you right now."

Vasey spat. "You're bluffing, you don't have the strength to kill me, or even Gisborne here!"

Robin gave Vasey a smug smile and moved over Marian so that he stood in front of her to protect her. His sword was still dangerously close to Gisborne. It hovered inches from his face, and Robin could have sworn that he saw tiny beads of sweat on his forehead.

"I have all the strength I need," Robin said tightly. "And you, will never be able to take her away from me."

Robin felt a hand take his hand. He turned to see Marian standing beside him looking determined and angry. He felt a surge of love for her.

"Ah well, isn't this touching?" Vasey asked drawing his own sword. "It is time to die Hood."

All four people were poised and ready for the fight. But no one expected the dark scream that came at the door.

Gisborne and the sheriff turned to face, Will, Djaq, Nathanial, and John standing threateningly at them, just daring them to fight.

"Are we surrendering?" Gisborne whispered to the sheriff.

"I don't know the meaning of the word," the sheriff whispered back. "They might have won this battle but we'll win the war."

Gisborne nodded, though he didn't understand what the sheriff meant.

"Guards!" yelled Vasey.

"Run!" yelled Robin. He grabbed Marian's hand and his gang ran out of the room down a corridor and through a hallway. When they believe that they were safe for the moment, they stopped to catch their breaths.

That was when Robin noticed the missing members.

He looked to Will, Djaq, Nathanial, and John. "Where is Allan? And Much! Where is Much?"

"I hope that they are safe," said Nathanial.

"Hope?" repeated Robin exasperatedly. "You don't know?"

"We split up," confessed John. "We thought that they would return, with Emma, but they have not."

Robin sighed. He was going to think of something, going to say something, but then he heard the footsteps approaching and beckoned for everyone to run.

Though he knew that it was wrong to feel so alive and free in the face of danger and peril, Robin could not help himself. He squeezed Marian's hand tightly in his as they ran, and looked into her eyes.

"You're alive," she said breathlessly. For they had not truly had the time to express how they felt to the other.

Robin nodded. "I told you, I would always come for you."

As they continued running out of the castle they met up with a very nervous and breathless Emma. The entire gang stopped when they saw her standing, no, rather, falling on her knees before them. She was not well in the first place, and had to run to save the man she loved.

John stepped forward and bent down towards her. "What is it?"

"Allan…Much…Eve…they're all in danger," she gasped falling limply around John's arms.

**WHOA tell me your thoughts? feelings? questions? **

**hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Cleary I am on fire. Updated Amy/Eleven story. and NOw i updated Robin hood. I have no idea if anyone is still reading this. Still hoping. Well i am back. I am not dead! I am alive. And ready to write. I'm so excited because i have less then a month left of school which means, summer, which means more fanfiction and so i hope you guys have not forgotten about me, or this story, or Robin HOod. I just saw the version with Russell Crowe and..idk it insipred me i guess. Also the spring alway inspires me to write fanfiction again. Plez read, review, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own not one Iota of RObin Hood. I would love to, but i dont...sigh**

**Chapter Seventeen: Good Days and Bad Days**

It was definitely not the best day to be Much. Granted, Much had to admit, he had found the love of his life, Eve, and Marian had been prevented from marrying Gisborne. And, of course, Robin was alive. That was always a reminder to brighten the day.

Yet, at this particular moment in time, it was not the best day to be Much. He sat quietly in his cell beside Eve and stared at the sheriff who stood on the other side of the bars. The sheriff grinned widely at the two of them.

Clearly it was a good day to be the sheriff.

Well, that wasn't completely true either. Robin Hood was still alive. That was always a reminder to darken the day.

"We are not telling you anything about Robin," Much said bravely. "Or about our camp, or our plans, or anything. So I don't see any reason why you're keeping us here."

Eve touched his arm.

Much took a deep breath.

_Remember the good things._

Vasey laughed. He crossed his arms and swayed back and forth. "No need to display bravery for your lady friend, Mulch. I don't need to hear anything about your precious little camp filled with precious little outlaws. Firstly, because I already have my men destroying it this very minute. Secondly, because you are not being kept here to give me information. If you were, trust me, you would break. Everyone breaks."

Gisborne, who stood in the back nodded silently in agreement. Yes, everyone eventually broke. Everyone had their weaknesses, their vulnerabilities.

His had been…well…her.

Marian.

Gisborne took a sharp breath and forced his mind back to the current situation. Marian was as good as dead to him now. She had never belonged to him, she had never been his. And now she was his enemy, pure and simple. If she would rather be Hood's whore than his wife, well than that was her choice. He would just kill them both…

"No," the sheriff continued, "you are being used as bait."

"Bait?" Much repeated.

The sheriff sighed. "Must I explain everything? Bait are the little worms that you pierce on the hook to catch the fish. In this case Hood is the fish, and you both are the tiny little wiggling worms."

"He's not going to turn himself in for us," Much insisted. "Robin would never do that."

The sheriff shook his head. "Hood does not like missing executions."

While the sheriff toyed with his prisoners Gisborne remained in the back, deep in thought. He did not agree with the sheriff's plan. No matter how many times he and the sheriff had attempted to lure Hood to Nottingham to save one of his men, Hood was always one step ahead of them. An execution, even a double execution, would yield similar results.

History had a way of repeating itself. Gisborne understood that now. He understood it all too well. Marian had chosen Hood in the Holy Land, and she chose him again now.

"Why don't we just kill them both now?" Gisborne suggested. "Make the execution public knowledge afterward, and then when Hood gets here, he'll be too late. Hood always finds out about executions and then saves his men and runs before we ever get to kill him."

Much and Eve looked at each other nervously. But the sheriff just rolled his eyes and though speaking to the two prisoners pointed to Gisborne, "Ignore Gizzy, he clearly doesn't know how to be a proper villain. All of my teachings so easily forgotten." He shook his head. "We will have a double execution, and Hood will have no choice but to come and save the day. But, of course, he won't have a chance to do that."

Vasey waved goodbye to his bait and then turned around to face Gisborne. "Come on Gizzy, being evil makes me hungry."

The two men walked out of the prison shutting the door loudly behind them.

Eve looked at Much.

Much looked at Eve.

"Double execution," Eve said quietly.

Much shook his head. "Robin will come."

"Of course he'll come," Eve said, "and then he'll die, with us. Much, don't you see? There is nowhere to run back to. There is no camp anymore. There is nothing good anymore."

Much tried to grin. "There is always good. Even in tiny little bits, there is always good. You are here with me. And if the sheriff is trying to lure Robin here, that must mean that he and Marian and the gang are all alive. And that is good. That is very good."

Today might not have been the best day to be Much.

But he was trying to make the best of it. He took Eve's hands in his and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

If you looked hard enough, there were always good bits in a day.

*************((***********************************************************************

Many pairs of feet raced through the forest. The outlaws were on the move, they were running as quickly as they could back to their camp.

They ran as Robin had taught them long ago: silently.

Robin and Marian were in the front leading the group, behind them ran Will and Djaq, behind them ran John, Nathanial, and Emma.

Emma was still quite weak, so John and Nathanial were both helping support her as they ran. She was exhagusted and worried sick about Allan. He had been so brave to just charge into the onslaught of soldiers. She had never seen anyone in her life act so bravely.

Emma had told the gang everything that Allan had said. She told them that he was in grave danger. She told them that Much and Eve had been caught, and might be in Nottingham dungeon. And Robin, naturally, had been torn as to who to help first. Clearly he loved Much as his own brother and would not any pain come to him.

But Allan was in more immediate danger, and their camp was in immediate danger.

Robin, as he ran with Marian, forced himself to believe that Much would forgive him for making this choice. He assured himself that once they had chased away the guards, and rescued Allan, they would make plans to go back to Nottingham and figure out how to save Much and Eve.

As soon as Emma had told him, _Allan said to tell you, 'Today is a good day to die.'_ Robin forgave him. Forgave him for everything that he had ever done. Forgave him for the betrayal, for Marian, for the pain that he had once caused, everything. And Allan was all alone. Robin was beginning to realize now that, out of everyone in the group, Allan was the one who had always been alone.

Though clearly Robin suffered while apart from Marian, and John suffered from being torn from Alice and John, and Much clearly once ached for the loss of Eve, Allan had never had anyone. Allan had always been the one who seemed the bravest, and yet was really the lonliest.

_Why didn't I see it sooner? I could have done something, I could have helped him._

Robin felt a warm hand take hold of his. He turned to look at Marian. She was looking at him and smiling.

"Do you know," Robin asked, "in all the chaos of today, I don't know if I remembered to mention that I love you?"

Marian laughed. "Only about three times so far. Would you like to remind me a fourth time?"

"I love you."

"That's four."

"I love you."

Marian grinned. "That is five, my love, you will exhaust the meaning of the sentence."

Robin shook his head. "No, I am giving more meaning to with each repetiion. I have taken so much for granted these past two years. I know that I have seen good men die, and battles lost, and evil's edurance, but still I have taken much for granted. My camp, my men…" His voice trailed off.

"Where you going to say me?" Marian asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Robin answered.

"I noticed. But I understand. Really I do. Because I did too."

Robin gasped mockingly. "You took me for granted? Marian, I feel very used now."

"I was trying to be so richtious, it would have been so much easier, so much simpler, if I had just run away with you to the forest after my…wedding."

"You are, my love."

"My first one," she explained.

"Right," Robin said, "I keep forgetting that you almost married that pig twice. Tell me, was once not enough to get full enjoyment of running away with me afterwards?"

"Those my favorite parts of my weddings," Marian agreed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Will said from behind them. "But isn't silent running supposed to be silent?"

Marian and Robin both fought back laughter, and Djaq shook her head at Will. "They have been apart for a while, let them have a moment, Will. Would you be able to be silent if you had not seen me for many months?"

Will shook his head. "No, that's true."

While the two couples ran in front, Nathanial, John, and Emma ran in the back.

"I'm worried about Allan," Emma said aloud. It was the only thing on her mind. The only coherent thought in her muddled and worried head.

Much shook his head. "I have seen him take on three men at once. None of us had slept in days, we were always on the move, none of us had eaten, and yet Allan still had the strength to fight off three grown men. We do not give him enough credit, but he is a very strong man."

Nathanial nodded. "He is very brave, to risk his life for all of us, for England."

_For me, _Emma thought. _A girl he barely knows. A girl who is a nothing. A girl born to be a nothing, raised as a nothing, groomed to be a nothing. And yet he sees me as everything. And I see him as my everything. _

Emma was about to reply but, up ahead, Robin held a hand up. There was distant sound of fighting ahead. They were near their camp.

Emma took a deep breath. If there was still the sound of fighting then there was hope. It meant that he wasn't dead yet. He was still alive. He was still breathing.

Robin silently instructed everyone to take out his or her weapon of choice. He told everyone to take different positions around the camp, so they could encircle the guards that were fighting Allan. He would go out first and then the rest would follow. Simple, clear, effective. He gave everyone his or her point of entry, except for Marian.

When all of them had gone to their respected rock, bush, or tree, Marian put her hands on her hips.

"What about me?"

Robin crouched down and looked through the gap of trees to survey the scene.

Allan was still alive. He was wounded. He was on the ground, but he was still fighting. He was still holding back the guards.

And the guards truly had destroyed the camp. They had found the secret opening, and had taken most of the saved food, and probably the gold and money that the gang had spent years collecting to give out to poor communities.

But there was a time and a place to think about the future.

Robin was focused on the present.

"Didn't you hear me?" Marian asked.

Robin slowly turned his head to look up at Marian. "Yes, my love?"

"Why haven't I been given a position?" Marian asked holding out a sword. "You know I'm a good fighter."

"Yes."

"And you know I'm a decent swordswoman, and I'm not afraid in battle."

"Yes."

"And you know that I've even beaten you a couple of times."

"N-yes," Robin at last agreed.

"Why I am I not given a position?"

"Because I am scared," Robin said quietly looking into her wise eyes.

"Of what?"

"Of losing you," he explained, trying to hold himself. "Of losing you the way I almost lost you in the Holy Land, and the way you lost me for months…I'm not strong enough to lose you again. Marian, I almost died…I might really die again if something, anything, should happen to you."

Marian crouched down next to Robin. "I will fight next to you, my husband."

"That's right," Robin said in a mixture of sadness and happiness. "We were married in the Holy Land, weren't we?"

Marian nodded. "I don't take back what I said then."

"Neither do I."

"Then by all the love that is vest in me for you, I pronounce us still Robin and Marian."

Robin took out his sword. "Are you ready, my wife?"

"I am ready, my husband."

Robin stood up. "For England!"

He charged at the guards, followed closely by Marian and then joined by the rest of the gang. They moved as one, not afraid of the danger that lay wating for them. Not afraid of the what if, or the might bes, or the could bes. They formed a protective circle around Allan, fighting their way so that he could take a breath, be protected.

They were brothers. They were for England, for its people, and for each other. The camp was an inadimate object. True, it had provided them with a home in the forest. It had given them shelter, and protected them, and stored goods for the people of Nottingham and surrounding shires. But it was not a person. It could be rebuilt, and restocked, and revived.

There was only one Allan-a-dale.

And they made sure that he was not going to stand alone.

Not ever again.

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? Plez feel free to leave comments, quiestions, concerns? thoughts about russel crowe version vs BBc? if you saw both which one did you like best? Also anyone who comments on this will get a personal response from me :) haha. Okay, love you all hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
